


Agents of Block B: Worlds Divided

by 2995jazz



Series: Agents of Block B [1]
Category: Demon - Fandom, Hybrid - Fandom, Original Work, vampire - Fandom, werewolf - Fandom, werewolves - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Black Character(s), Blood, Cussing, F/M, Fandom Allusions & Cliches & References, Feels, Fighting, Humor, Hunting, If you only read one work by me, Jasmine being a smartass half the time, Kidnapping, Military, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Mystery, Personal Growth, Sarcasm, Series, Strong Female Characters, Telepathy, Violence, Werewolf Culture, shifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:24:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 63
Words: 52,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6212491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2995jazz/pseuds/2995jazz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>War. That is the only thing humans can seem to live by now. They're so engrossed into their own fighting that they're oblivious to the fact that both demons and vampires live among them. Demons need to feed off of their negative energy as vampires need to feed off of them.<br/>Vampires live in coexistence with the humans without many knowing of them. They carry on their business fighting demons that dare threat their existence or the humans.<br/>Now, some demons are good. Surprisingly. However, others see humans as a weakness living on the earth. Slaves to their own societies that need a master to rule them. This is the reason why vampires and demons fight for the right over humans.<br/>Little do either of them know there is one kind carefully watching their every step to ensure their own survival. But even they have their dark secrets.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Diary

_Entry 1 ,_

_I've been on my own now for about a week. My injuries on my back are starting to clear up. Much faster than usual actually. You would think that spending two years being tortured in a cage would cause at least several years of scaring. I guess that's only if I was normal. It's not fair. Why did this have to happen to me. ME of all people._

_I don't deserve this loneliness. This shame. This.......anger. Everyone hates me now for no known reason. I thought werewolves where supposed to stick together? Especially now that there's so very few of us. I just want to go home. I want want my mother and father back. My sisters. My home. MY LIFE back. I don't know how I'll survive out here with these.........humans._

_I heard they're completely barbaric right now. But what other choice do I have? If I'm going to spend the rest of my life being hunted down for a crime I didn't commit, I might as well get used to being in exile. It's not like I'm going anywhere anyway. I'm...immortal now, right? If it's true what they said then I might be here for a while.._.


	2. Chapter 1

Jasmine woke up in a panic and stood up in her bed. She was dreaming an empty dream again. That same dream, well nightmare, that always found itself engulfing her in its own emptiness. It scared her. Frightened her if anything else. It was rare enough that she even slept at all. This was the reason why.  
She sighed as she glanced around her room, taking small notes of her surroundings before getting ready for the day. She glanced at the clock beside her bed.

6 _:45 A.M_

She was right on time. More or less. She always woke up before the sun ever did. Always.   
After calming herself she decided to rise out of her bed and walk through her small condo. Inspecting several paintings and shelves she put up years ago. She was being watched. Nothing out of the ordinary. The military often monitored her to make sure she didn't destroy her room. The only privacy she had was in her bedroom and bathroom, which was exactly were she was headed next.  
Jasmine walked into her bathroom, flipped the switch and saw and awful sight. Her hair. Her face. Her entire look was a mess! However it came to no surprise to her as she continued to fix her hair.   
Jasmine, as a member of the Snow wolf clan, had all white long hair, wolf ears, and tail with brown skin and striking blue eyes. She was a little tall for her race, being 5'11 and all, but she got it from her father's side. He practically towered over everybody. She smiled at that memory.  
Once she had finished straightening her hair she then began cleaning her face, wiping away any tears she left behind. She frowned at herself for being so weak enough to cry over a dream, but she ignored it and walked out of the bathroom to glance back at the clock.

_6:59 A.M_

She was just about to miss the sun rise. She had a perfect view of it as she lived 43 floors up from the city streets. She stepped onto her balcony with nothing more on than the extra long t-shirt she wore to bed. As she stood out and overlooked the city she took in the view.   
Arcina is the name of the werewolf city. Three islands connected by bridges that floated in the middle ocean where no one could possibly find them. It was protected by a barrier which allowed the city to see outside but anyone on the outside saw nothing more but sea and sky.   
Jasmine smiled as it was one of her greatest inventions. She sighed again as the sun began to rise over the horizon. She let the warmth of the sun hit her face as a sea breeze blew into her hair. She had forgotten how wonderful a moment like this felt like, but all too soon she realized she had work to do.

  
Jasmine began to climb onto her balcony railing, turned to her right, and proceeded to walk to its edge where she then leapt onto her friend's balcony. She knew he was still sleeping, but he needed to be woken up. Jasmine slowly opened his already cracked balcony door and walked into his room. As the sun beams came through the room she took note of how peaceful he looked. His messy brown hair covered most of his face as he slept on his stomach. He too also had wolf ears and tail, but for different reasons.  
On his right shoulder laid a symbol which marked a blood-bond. The same one Jasmine had on her right hand. Her eyes began to wonder downwards as she kept track of his breathing and heart rate. He was a finely toned and chiseled man, but not before all of the pain and training came before that. She took a note of his back. Although he was built he had plenty of scars and fading bruises to show.  
Jasmine walked up to him and gently blew into into his ear, receiving several ear flicks as well.

"Seth....", Jasmine whispered, standing up.  
Seth didn't budge so she tried again.

"Seth. You need to wake up. An agent needs to be ready for the days assignment."

Still nothing. Jasmine rolled her eyes and decided to take a different approach by moving to the other side of the bed. She hated doing this to him, but he often never wakes up by simply pushing or talking to him. Jasmine put a hand under the mattress and easily flipped Seth onto the floor. He groaned in response.

"Good morning, Jasmine....", Seth said eyes closed as he began lifting himself onto the bed.

"Morning. You really ought to get an alarm or something for when you sleep in."

"It's called sleeping in for a reason. What I need is a lock on this door.", Seth groaned as he pointed to the balcony door, eyes still closed.

"You wouldn't really lock me out, would you?"

"Not with your smart ass. You'd probably just make a new invention to break....", his words trailed off as he opened his eyes and looked at Jasmine who was apparently half naked."my door...". His maroon eyes looked her up and down in awe, but quickly looked into her eyes as Jasmine saw staring as a sign of disrespect.

"I probably would.", Jasmine replied.

"I know." Seth picked himself off the floor and stretched out.

Jasmine now had a clear view of Seth. He went to bed in just his underwear, but it was nothing new to her. Seth towered over her by a few inches and was broader than her as well. In all of their years together she never thought of Seth but nothing more than a friend and a blood-bonded partner. Was it fair to her? Yes, for she had reasons to keep her distance from certain....relationships. Was it fair to him? He's not sure. A mixture of feelings often switched his answer for he understood her reasons, but still wanted a little more from her.  
When Seth finished stretching, he looked over to Jasmine.  
"What's gotten you so riled up?"

"I heard that we have a few important things to do today. I would start on them early because I do have my own things to take care of."

"You're always busy. You should be tired, but I don't blame you. I guess time is really on your side."

"True. Time is. Now go put some clothes on so we can leave."

Seth chuckled. "How about you first? You look like you need it more than I do."

"Oh, shut up...". Jasmine hit Seth's arm as she walked by him. Once outside again, she took another glance at Seth before leaping back to her rooms.


	3. Chapter 2

Jasmine was finished dressing within a couple of minutes. She wore a specific, fire stone necklace,  black sports bra, her black pants with her black trench coat. Nothing else. Not even shoes. Standard wear for her.  
All agents of the Block B military had a certain uniform to follow, like black shirts, black pants, black trench coat, and some type of black shoes. However with Jasmine being ranked number 1 overall, she wore what she wanted but still followed the dress code as best as she could.  
She walked walked out of her condo to be greeted by Seth. He wore nothing more than his usual black jeans and dog tags. He too was barefooted and wore nothing to cover his chest. It had something to do with him half  shifting when he got upset. He often tore his shirts in the process so he decided to not wear shirts anymore.

"You ready to go?", Seth asked.

"As I'll ever be. Come on.", Jasmine replied as she passed him and headed for the elevator.

They both took it down to ground level and walked outside. The city had started to slowly come to life as it's citizens slowly made their way into the streets to carry on with their lives. Jasmine and Seth walked a couple of blocks before reaching Block B.  
Known as the werewolves military HQ, it is one out of three "Blocks" that layers one of the islands. Block A is where their college and law systems sit. Block B composed of the entire military and several business companies. Block C is where most of the werewolves lived if not on the other islands.  
Jasmine walked into the building and was greeted by two assistants who casually greeted them both.  
"Morning Agent J and Agent Hitame." They both said simultaneously.

"Morning ladies.", Seth replied as Jasmine nodded in return. "You know you can call me by my first name, right? Last name seems too formal for me."

"It's protocol, Seth. Nothing we can do about it. Grievus has a few things for you to do today. I suggest try checking in with K'nal when you get down there."

"Will do." Jasmine replied as she walked towards an elevator.  
She pressed the button to go down and it's doors opened immediately. As soon as they both stepped in, the elevator doors closed and began scanning the inside.

"Welcome Agents Jasmine and Seth. Proceed to level 0?"

"Yes." Jasmine replied.

The elevator began its descent towards level 0. It was a short ride down, but when the doors reopened they where greeted by K'nal himself.  
At about the same height as Seth, K'nal was over all military operations and kept control over the agents.  He had silver hair and mixed color eyes. His Right eye was green and his left eye being blue with a faded mark under it. He was in standard dress code with a similar necklace to Jasmine's. If K'nal wasn't executing a mission to take down a demon, he was recruiting werewolves from around the world.

"Morning, agents, I hope you feel well rested today."

"As if. Between you and Grievus working and training our ass off everyday, I'm surprised we even get a good night's rest." Jasmine replied.

K'nal frowned. "Come now, Jasmine. You know how my brother hates that type of language."

"Like I care. If he wants respect from me so badly then he can at least start by respecting me first." Jasmine growled.

"Hey. Easy now. It's bad enough you two don't........cooperate with each other."

"The whole military knows that by now. Where is he anyway?"

"He's off doing some business on one of the other islands. Apparently, our food supply is running behind again. We may have to rely on more shipped in food for the next couple of months. So Grievus wants you three to welcome in several new recruits for the next week."

"I told him about the possible food shortage several months ago. He never listens to me. Also, there's three of us?"

"Zex is coming with you if he's not already there. It's just something to keep him occupied so he doesn't cause any trouble here."

"He just likes to cause mischief, that's all. It's not his fault that he seems to be the only one here who knows how to have fun."

"........right. Anyway, you three might be out all day so I suggest you get to it."

"Sure thing. This is gonna be so much fun!" Jasmine said sarcastically heading back to the elevator.

"You two watch yourself out there. Humans aren't as dumb as they used to be. It's a new era for them.."

Jasmine and Seth both got into the elevator and began to ascend back to the first floor.

"It's doesn't seem like they're getting any smarter. They just cause wars over having different opinions, beliefs, skin color. Everyone's offended. It's so stupid I just can't wrap my head around it. I'm starting to lean towards coming out and make them stop fighting."

"For one, we're used to coming from an environment where everyone and everything is equal. And you say that yet you, er, we fight to protect them. Also, I'm pretty sure you spent quite a long time with them over the years." Seth said.

"I know. We protect them to ensure they don't destroy the earth before we even have a chance finally repopulate. I mean, yeah I find them interesting and quite redeemable, but hell, they keep trying to kill each other. It's bad enough the demons start underground wars with them if not the vampires. Yet everyone except for a few demons know of our existence so we have to keep a low profile. It's too much to keep track off and to contain."

"I could've sworn we've been doing this for a good century or two"

Jasmine slapped Seth's arm. "Shut up! You know what I mean."

The doors reopened and they both kindly exited the building and began walking towards the Main Gate Bridge or MGB for short. The bridge led out wards, into the ocean and quite a distance away from the islands, to touch the inner part of the barrier. On that one part of the barrier, lies the Gate Seal. It is the only way to get in and out of the city, if coming by foot. It acts as a sort of portal and only 5 military officials had the right to open or close it.  The Elites.

Jasmine and Seth started to arrive at this site before a huge wave of water in the shape of a serpent emerged. It began to get closer to the two before it began to fall apart, leaving a man in its place. He had long white hair, blue eyes, white wolf ears with black markings, a snake tattoo on his right arm, and a white tail. He wore nothing but a similar necklace that resembled Jasmine's and black jeans that were soaked.

"Morning you two!" He called.

"Morning Jagger. You seem.....chipper today." Jasmine replied.

"Its just another beautiful day out here, y'know? With the land and ocean and all."

"...mermaid..." Jasmine whispered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Jasmine said giggling a bit.

"You guys looking for Zex?"

"Yeah."

"He passed by not too long ago with a big grin on his face. Something exciting happening? And by exciting I mean completely dangerous and probably illegal?"

"No. We have some new recruits to train. If anything, Zex left to either give them a scare or cause some new laughs for himself."

"True. You know how he is. I'll probably catch up with you three later. I have some ships to let in and port. The city will be stilled for a couple hours. Maybe the whole day. You two be careful, I'll catch ya later." Jagger said, smiling as he jumped off the bridge.

Jasmine looked to her chest and grabbed the necklace hanging around her neck. She gently tapped it on one side and it opened up a menu of the world. She pressed a specific location and the Gate Seal opened. Both of them then stepped through and it closed behind them.


	4. Diary

_Entry 2,_

_I had been walking for what felt like forever. Then I had reached a great mass of water. After somehow crossing it I ended up in a desert? The outside world is weird. I didn't know all of this was outside of the Hexen wolf kingdom. Well, werewolf kingdom. Pass the water._

_A couple of years ago I arrived in this human village of some sort. It seemed to be thriving even though the ground was pure sand and it was extremely hot. They took me in to some guy who looked important with I think a small hook, a whip looking thing, and some type of crown? I guess he was king if not a prince. He bowed down to me and began speaking this gibberish of a language. I didn't understand him but everyone in the room soon followed their king._

_That's when they took me to a room, gave me some form of clothing and jewelry. I gladly put it on. The werewolves expect me to be in my prison clothes, right? At least now I will be somewhat blended in. After dressing, they gave me tons of food and praise. It all started a big party of some sort. During that time, I started to look around at the strange drawings on the walls. They were all of humans, animals, and half people, half animals. I saw one that resembled what looked like a snow wolf, just different. It resembled a man, but the head was like a wolf with pointier ears. I think they praised these things as higher beings or something._

_Since then I've learned the language and customs. It's really peaceful in this palace beside the fact that they use other humans to do their dirty work. Slaves. I read in a book a long time ago about it, but I didn't think it was real for humans to enslave their own race. I guess seeing is believing. I want to do something because its wrong, but if I do, I might upset their way of living and bring attention to myself. We left humans on the other side of the world for a reason. They were considered barbaric and unreasonable, but I'll have to deal with it. Will I blend in here? I don't know. Humans change every so often compared to the werewolves timeline of a millennium or so. I don't think I can change that much. This immortality thing is hard to wrap my head around._

_Although it is okay here, I still think back to that moment. Her body, dead on the ground. Partially burnt. His throat was slit bleeding to death yet I couldn't do anything. It still haunts me in my dreams. Yet, all I did was cry as my parents died at my feet. Just prior to that my sisters were slain in an ambush that I accidentally dragged them into. Was it really my fault? No. Why would I kill my own parents? The King and Queen? If I would have know she would come back and do this to us I would have stopped writing to her in the first place. I didn't mean for this to happen. I thought i was doing the right thing. I DIDN'T KNOW SHE WOULD DO THIS! I want them back just as much as the other wolves do. All I want, is to be cured of this....sickness. The wolves won't help. They're too scared to trust me. I'm just.......on my own now. And forever..._


	5. Chapter 3

When the Gate Seal reopened, they arrived in a large, foggy, wooded valley surrounded by tall mountains. It was the only other place than the city where werewolves could freely train and shift properly. With the mountains being so tall and steep, it concealed the area. Most humans who dared to climb into the area where often either scared off or knocked out and returned back over the mountain. It was gruesome, yes, but it was the only way they could keep them out.  
Jasmine took a deep breathe and noticed the extreme difference in time between the city and the valley. The sun had just began to rise over the valley.

"Do you mind shifting for me? We're running late by a few minutes it seems." Jasmine asked.

Seth rolled his eyes as he backed up to take a running start. He ran a few yards ahead before he shifted into a large, black wolf with maroon eyes. Seth turned around to face Jasmine and kneeled as she climbed onto his back.

"I assume they're in the camp grounds, but they may be in the training arena too."

Seth looked back.

_"They're in the arena this early?"_

"Maybe? Let the camp grounds be first. You know how Z is. He likes to scare them early."

Seth snorted but then ran forwards into the dense wooded area. With his agility, size and speed he could easily monuever his way in and out of trees. He ran for about a good thirty seconds before they heard shouting. Both of their ears perked up as Seth slowed down and began walking towards whoever was making that noise. As they got closer, Jasmine rolled her eyes and sighed.

"It's Zex. Scaring the pants off of our new recruits."

Seth snorted again and gave a low growl. They began approaching the camp grounds and saw 2-3 dozens of werewolves in a straight line, being yelled at by a bald man with a serious attitude. He really did look like someone out of the Marines.

"I hope all of you kissed your mummies goodbye, because it is a hell hole out here! You maggots probably won't last a day out here! In this world, you either kill or be killed! It ain't all rainbows and sunshine in Block B! Demons come at you left and right and I'm gonna make sure you pups don't get yourselves killed!"

Jasmine and Seth began to approach the man. "Thank you Z for that glorious, yet horrifying intro." Jasmine said sarcastically as she jumped down from Seth's back.

She looked at the man who seemed to be smirking at her.

"I thought I would ruff them up into shape a bit." He replied.

"You're not helping."

Jasmine turned her head to look at the long line of werewolves. It was split almost even between males and females. Some had ears and tails. Others looked like ordinary humans. Some were looking at her, surprised. Others were just plain nervous. Jasmine raised her hand.

"Excuse me! How many of you know who I am?"

Some replied yes, some just raised their hand, and others shaked their head no.

"So then how many of you know him?" Jasmine asked, pointing to Seth who was still in his wolf form.

They gave the same responses

"How many know this guy?" Jasmine then pointed to the man next to her.

No one answered as they all gave confused looks and looked around at one another.

"Alright then, I'll start with the basics. Block B is an organization that hunts down Rouge demons to make sure they don't attack humans, vampires, or us. All of you have a long way to go if you're gonna be out in the field. Most demons are cunning and extremely dangerous. You have a range of them from simple hell hounds all the way to what we call hydras. They come in many shapes and forms so all of you will need to keep an eye out. Especially for one's like him." Jasmine pointed to the man next to her again.

The strange man grinned again as he was enveloped in a green light. When the light went away it left a younger looking man with a wide smile on his face. He had long, black hair that fell past his shoulders, glowing green eyes, black wolf ears, a circular mark on his right arm, and a very long, monkey like tail with a spade at the end of it.

"This man is know as Zex, number 4 overall in the military, but you may know or heard of him through several nicknames like the devil, trickster. Loki is a very famous one with him. Z is a half demom, half werewolf breed as you can see. What makes him extremely dangerous is his ability to change into anyone he sees fit and cast illusions. His ability as a demon is categorized under mimicry in the military. Trust me there are plenty of demons like him out there. Maybe not as skillful as he is, but they are still out there. You do not want to be caught in a illusion."

Jasmine then looked towards Zex who cleared his throat to speak.

"Sorry about earlier, I just wanted to give you all a scare. Now that that's out of the way we need you all to separate into your race. It's best to know who we are dealing with. Any mixed breeds must stay where you stand."

Most wolves began to move out and search for their own breed. They had 5 groups in total.

The largest group were Lycans. They shifted into the tall, anthromorphic wolves of legend.

The second group were a few Hexen wolves. Hexen wolves looked liked humans, but the had deep red or maroon eyes. When they shifted they turned into giant wolves.

The third group were skin walkers. They also resembled humans and did a good job blending in. When they shifted the shifted into slightly larger wolves that were bipedal.

The second smallest group were snow wolves. They all had some type of white or silver hair with wolf ears and tail. They shifted into regular sized wolves.

The final group seemed to be a lot of mixed breeds. There was nothing wrong with being a mixed breed. Often times these wolves had a harder time learning to shift because they had two forms to learn how to shift and control.

"Thank you for your cooperation. For the next two weeks we need to train all of you into shape and find any strengths or weaknesses. Once you pass the final training day all of you will be given the rank of Private II. You'll earn Private I after your first couple of months of actual strengthening. That's when you'll be assigned to either different regions around the world or work within the valley or city. Are there any questions?"

No response.

"Good."

Zex looked at Jasmine who then looked at Seth. Seth walked up to Jasmine and kneeled again, letting her onto his back.

"All of you follow us to the arena. That's where you'll be training for the next few weeks." Jasmine said.

Seth began to turn as Zex shifted into his Hexen wolf form. A large black wolf with green eyes.

_"_ _I'll see you two there.."_

Zex ran ahead as Seth began to walk in the same direction. The recruits were all quiet as they began their journey.


	6. Chapter 4

"I heard stories about him, but I didn't know he was an actual demon."

Jasmine's ears picked up that sound of gossip between two new recruits.

"Yeah I know right. Is that even possible? The whole half demon, half wolf thing?"

"I don't think so. Its probably illegal if its an actual thing. I heard that they found him alone in the woods or something. The fact that he's a Guardian is amazing though."

"A Guardian? What's a Guardian?"

Jasmine turned herself towards the large group of new recruits.

"Ahem! Gentlemen. Please if your gonna ask questions please assert them towards me. Now to answer your question, a Guardian is a ranking position of the top 4 overall. I'm number one, Seth here is number two, Jagger is number three, and Zex is number four."

"How many ranks are there?" As girl asked.

"There are about 15 in total. Including the rank you will earn over the next two weeks."

"How do we gain ranks?" Another guy asked.

"You must battle each other for whatever rank you are seeking. You're tested in categories such as strength, skill set, stamina, weaponry, and hand to hand combat. Work your way up the chain and maybe you'll have a shot at our ranks."

_"_ _Like_ _that will happen..."_ Seth said receiving a hit on his side from Jasmine.

"Skillset?" Another asked.

"Some wolves are specially gifted with unique abilities. Like advanced hearing, faster than the average werewolf, ect. Don't let someone who has an advantage defeat you. It is entirely possible for that same Skillset to be used against them."

Seth stopped walking. Jasmine turned back around and hopped off again. Seth trotted forwards and passed on into the rather large doorway that lead into the arena.

"This is the training arena. Meant for newbies like you and anyone who need basic training materials. There are plenty of these training arenas built, however each one serves a different purpose. Like the shooting range, combat training, and even a specifically modified arena for us Guardians. Follow me please."

Jasmine walked into the arena with everyone following behind her. When they walked in, the building had plenty of seats built up for other soldiers to sit and spectate. On the sides were several doors and different forms of training and exercise gear.

"You better look now because this is where you'll be doing basic training." Jasmine said.

"What she said." Zex said walking towards them in his original form. "You don't start today because this is just orientation. Some of you don't look right to be in the military. You look too weak physically and mentally. To make it here you need to be physically, mentally, and emotionally strong. That's exactly what you'll be working on."

One of the wolves slowly raised their hand."If we're being trained in those three categories, what's the um, limit we can do? You know to earn our ranking."

"Honestly it depends on the wolf. Physical some of you will be faster, stronger, can shoot to kill at x amount of distance. The ones who aren't as fast or strong could prosper mentally. Smarts are a thing as well with the ability to think, plan out an attack, be excellent with or technology. It just depends. For example, Seth is most likely physically stronger and faster then all of you, however, when it comes to shooting a target, his aim is horrible unless it's up close." Jasmine said.

"Hey!", Seth yelled from inside a room. As he walked out. His eyes were red and he wore a different pair of pants than before.

"Don't act like you have perfect aim, Seth. It's all true and you know it."

Seth gave a low growl in response.

"So in regards to Seth, he is physically stronger in some areas better than others. Another example would be Zex. He's not as strong as Seth, but he's about the same speed and hits his targets dead on. Plus, he is extremely smart in terms of learning and memorizing computer codes."

"So how does Seth have a higher rank than Zex?" A girl asked.

"That refers back to skill set. All of the Guardians have a unique skill set towards them. Z's skill set are illusions. Jagger's is water and ice. Seth's is lightning. Mine are fire, water, ice and some lighting. Now Z may be good at casting illusions, but one shock from Seth is enough to make Z lose his focus and reveal himself. It's a lot of info, I know, but that's just the way we work."

Everyone in the crowd began whispering to each other as Zex walked over. "How long do you think we're supposed to be here?" Zex whispered.

"I don't know. Grievus just said to show them around. Do you know where Marcus would be?"

" Probably up the mountain in his usual spot. He's got better things to do anyway."

"What's do you want to do. Them training with us isn't exactly smart at their ranks."

"Do you honestly want to know what I want to do?" Zex grinned.

"No mischief."

"It's called fun. It's a hell of a lot better than staying here, babysitting."

Jasmine groaned. Her ears suddenly picked up fast movement from outside the arena. She walked towards the door in a defensive stand before seeing Marcus approaching them fast. He had short, dark colored hair, brown eyes and was dressed in usual Block B attire.

"Sorry I'm late. We had something breach the wall." Marcus said.

"What was it?" Zex asked.

"More like who. A couple of hikers. I swear if humans come over that mountain one more time I'm gonna build a wall. They're becoming more active."

"If we have to discourage them to climb it, then we can. Build a fence, make steeper drop offs something." Jasmine replied.

"Excuse me...." All three agents looked towards the boy who spoke up. "Why do we protect humans if we hate them?"

"We don't hate them. What we do is to protect them from the many dangers of this world such as themselves and demons. We keep them away from the truth because humans.........don't really understand us. If we reveal ourselves to them, in the heat of their wars, one of two things will happen. Either one of their countries will drag us into war to fight someone else or they won't understand us and they'll start a war that they most definitely cannot win." Jasmine replied.

"But...why?"

"If you want a chance to live on this world you gotta make sure the humans and demons don't destroy it first."

The recruits began staring and gesturing towards each other.

"Alright then. I'm pretty sure Jasmine has informed you of what you need to know for at least the next two weeks. You will be under my supervision and control in that time starting tomorrow. In the meantime, we are heading back to the camp grounds. That's where you'll meet your other instructors. Follow me please." Marcus started walking out the arena, nodded towards the other agents, and left with the group.

"Well. What are you two doing today?" Zex asked, stretching.

"Nothing much. Probably do some more research in The Library of Melles. Review a few more books or scrolls. Things like that." Jasmine replied.

"I'm probably going back to the training grounds. I need to work on my punches a bit more and try controlling lightning again." Seth said.

Zex chuckled. "Seth, you practically live in the training grounds. All you do is train all day. What fun is that?"

"At least I'm not slacking off like you do Z. All I've seen you do is either sleep, play your guitar, or cause a bunch of mess that I have to fix later on."

"I don't some things. I help Jasmine with her research and inventions and look out for any major dangers with the humans. Brain wins over brawn dude."

"At least this brawn is useful on the battlefield. I've never seen you get your hands dirtier than I have."

"Oh, ha ha, like your job is more important than mine. You know you sound like........"

"Brothers Thor and Loki would you please stop fighting." Jasmine said rolling her eyes.

"STOP CALLING US THAT!", They both said simultaneously.

Jasmine smiled as they both looked at her. She loved them both to death like brothers. Even when they fought. Jasmine sighed and patted Seth on his arm.

"You better get going while the day is still young. You know where to find us if you need anything."

Seth looked at her for a second before he ran out of the arena. Zex looked towards Jasmine who had started fiddling with her necklace. She eventually made it click and it opened another smaller Gate Seal. This one wasn't like the Jasmine looked back towards Zex to see if he was coming before she disappeared into the portal.


	7. Diary

_Entry 3,_

_It's been awhile since I've written one of these, but I've been busy the past couple of centuries._

  _For one, I've lived with those humans for many generations. I think it was about 500, or so, years, right?  The time here is hard to keep track of. Humans sure do have shorter life spans than we do. 10 years to them is technically one year for us. It's hard to explain but that was my observation. Now, I thought I could live here forever, but that's when I started noticing other werewolves where coming into the village. With some snooping I found out that all 4 werewolf kingdoms were destroyed in the fire. Not just ours. Very few have survived her attack so the werewolves have started to flee to different parts of the world._

_I am now apparently the most wanted wolf in the world. With a huge sum of money on my head. I didn't even kill them. It was her. They can't accuse me of murdering them because they couldn't read my letter. It's just stupid. I'm still young. How can you blame a pup, who was only 70, er, 7, on a murder. And now HE is looking for me.  He is on his way as someone told him I was there. Izahlo._

_That's when I knew I needed to leave. I wasn't going to let him put me back through the pain he caused me. It was bad enough he turned everyone I knew against me. They found the coded letters. I hid my letters from them because I knew I was't supposed to be writing to her in the first place. But how could I just IGNORE HER. She was my sister no matter what they said. It was bad enough they banished her. They had no right to do what they did. If anything, Izahlo should be put in prison. It was his idea in the first place. But whatever, I don't need anything else from him._

_The night before, I left by horseback. It took at least a couple of days to fully leave the desert, but it was worth evading him. I had now ascended to a very mountainous region. I knew I needed to really keep to myself so I sold the horse and kept on moving. I bought a cloak to hide my face and a bag to keep some supplies in. I'm doing fine now moving from village to village. Eating whatever I can buy, sleeping in trees and caves, but I must keep moving. If those wolves back in the desert told Izahlo where I was, then words must spread quickly. I can't stop and stay for a moment otherwise he could catch up to me. This is bad. What's gonna happen when he catches me. I mean I don't want to hurt anybody, yet I need to find a way to protect myself. My fire abilities aren't really the best thing to use. I can't even control it yet.Maybe in the next town I'll purchase a dagger or sword or something_.


	8. Chapter 5

When the Seal reopened, both Zex and Jasmine walked into The Library of Melles.

This underground Library used to be the Royal archives. It has dozens of rows of books, new and old, rooms upstairs with ancient scrolls and tablets. When Jasmine found this library long ago, she added a few of her own touches by adding a few worldly clocks, a few internal Gate Seals that went to different rooms, an invention called a universal hologram, and a full on Research center/Lab. On the ceiling was an exact charted copy of the stars.

"What are we doing today?" Zex asked as he climbed on top of a bookshelf.

"I think I'm getting closer."

"To what? You know you're working on several projects at once. That doesn't even include your own personal research."

"A cure."

"For you or for me. Even though I think, if it's for me, I would want it more than you."

"You sure? You wouldn't miss the way you are now?"

"Not for me. Arora."

"You're too kind, big brother."

"She was dragged into it and now she's being teased for it at school. You won't believe how many kids I've probably scared to death."

"Is that why you were in the pen yesterday?"

"Exactly."

"Well, what about you? You're just as sick as she is."

"I put her first. She didn't deserve this life. If there was just a one time cure for one of us, I would give to her. She deserves to enjoy her life at least."

"Well if anything, I'm not really close to your cure anymore than mine. Z4-X is a very hard chemical to break down and study. There's barely any traces of it with you and I'm sure you don't want me testing your sister."

"You're right."

"We just have your abilities to work with right now. That's all we can test. The after affects."

Zex sighed and laid out on the shelf. After everything they both had been through there still wasn't a cure. Over two centuries of searching and there was no signs of a cure. Zex groaned loudly.

"Hey! Don't get too upset. At least you're not their lab rat anymore."

"Well technically, I still am. With you guys. Well I guess you are too."

"We all are. They always want to study something they don't understand instead of leaving it alone. It's going to bite them back in the butt one day. You'll see."

Zex laughed.

"There's my happy puppy. Come on and help me get some samples from the lab." Jasmine said walking towards a metal door. Zex jumped off the shelf and followed her into the room.

Meanwhile, Seth was starting to break a sweat on the treadmill he was on. He was on all fours, starting to slow down. He couldn't keep up that pace forever.

"Come on, Seth. Don't quit on me now. You're close to breaking your ten minute record." A man in a lab coat said, walking by him.

"I'm not sure if I can keep this pace up." Seth said, panting.

"Normally, no one can. Sixty miles an hour is a hard pace to keep up over a long period of time. You have the strength and potentially the stamina to do so. At least last another 30 seconds. Come on now, move it!"

Seth snorted and began picking up his pace again. He was starting to get agitated and began to slowly shift. Eyes turned red. Hands and feet stretching. Canines elongated.

"Ten seconds. Pick it up. You're almost done."

Seth shook his head and ran faster passing his steady speed of sixty.

"Time!"

Seth almost stopped in his tracks out of exhaustion, but he just slowed his pace until the treadmill came to a stop. He slowly stood up, stretched, yawned, then began taking deep breathes to calm himself.

"Congrats! You've improved your stamina."

"By how much?"

"Well at the rate I've been pushing you, just another five minutes. That doesn't even include how you'll react when your adrenaline kicks in."

Seth nodded in agreement. That's when his ears picked up the sound of someone else approaching. Someone familiar by the smell of it. Someone he hated. Deeply. He turned around and saw a man, the same height as him with short brown hair come up to him.

"Seth.."

"Grievus.."

"Have you seen the others?"

"Jagger is busy with trying to stop the movement of the city. Z went with Jasmine to the Library. Marcus is with the newbies. And I'm obviously here."

"Uh-huh. Why are you here?"

"What does it look like I'm doing I'm training."

"Why are you here?"

"I just said I am training!"

"Why. Are. You. Here."

Seth rolled his eyes trying to ignore the fact that Grievus was steadily getting on his nerves. "I don't know."

"What was your mission for the day supposed to be?"

"Welcome in the new recruits."

"Exactly, Seth. I don't see anyone new here Seth. You know what that means?"

He didn't reply.

"It means that you three didn't complete your one mission. I give you one mission and you can't even complete that."

"Marcus took them off our hands. If you have a problem take it up him." Seth said growling.

"But it wasn't his job to. When I give an order I expect you to take it."

Both Grievus and Seth stared at each other angrily for a few moments before Grievus looked down and shook his head.

"I don't have time for this. I want youand her back at HQ in under ten minutes. Hopefully you're not dumb enough to miss out on that order." Grievus bumped shoulders with Seth which almost made Seth lunge at his throat. He couldn't stand the sight or the smell of him yet he had to deal with him everyday. As Grievus left, Seth groaned and slowly began his way towards the MGS.

Back at the library, Z was trying to plan his next move on the chess board. He only had his King, three pawns, a bishop, and a knight left. Jasmine had most of hers still. Zex went to move one of his pawns.

"I wouldn't move that one."

Zex then tried his bishop.

"No."

Then his knight.

"Nope."

"How the hell am I supposed to play if you already know how to defeat me. Not to mention where I'm supposed to move."

"I've memorized several books on Chess back in the day. You can't blame me for knowing how to beat you no matter how you move."

"You know what? I quit!" Zex said, knocking over his King piece.

Jasmine chuckled. "I mean I was gonna let you win this time, but since you quit. I get a point on my side of the winning board."

"I don't care. Who needs a point anyway."

"Obviously you do. You're slacking by five points already." Jasmine started jumping up and down and made her hand into a microphone. "The crowd goes wild! Jasmine has earned yet another win in this match! Jasmine is ultimate! She is supreme! Zex needs to pick up his pace otherwise Jasmine may take it all home! The crowd goes wild with excitement! Waah! Waah!" She says in a commentators voice.

Zex rolled his eyes at her. Just then the intercom clicked on.

_"Jasmine? If you're in there, Grievus wants us back at HQ so he can have a word with us."_

It was Seth.

Jasmine pressed a button on her desk. "What the hell does he want now?"

_"He just wants to meet us."_

"Meet us my ass. All he probably wants to do is start up some old bullshit to drag me down."

"She has a point there" Zex commented.

_"He honestly doesn't care. Just show up." The intercom clicked off._

Jasmine groaned and looked towards Zex. "Watch over the library for me, will ya? When I come back, I may be upset so be prepared."

"Got it boss." Zex said saluting as he jumped into a nearby chair.

Jasmine opened another Gate Seal and set it coordinates for the HQ.


	9. Chapter 6

"Can you two even follow one simple rule?" Grievus yelled, pacing back and forth in front of his desk. " The fact that you two do this every single time bothers me."

"Except for the fact that we always bother you." Jasmine mumbled from across the desk. Seth was silently watching both of them.

"All I wanted you to do was welcome them in."

"That's what we did! Marcus just came and took them off our hands so we had the rest of the morning to ourselves. Well, that was until you ruined our peace."

"Don't start that tone with me. You never listen me!"

"Funny. I can say the same about you. Now you know how I feel."

Grievus looked towards Jasmine. "You know you're starting to piss me off."

"You always do that to me. I guess now were even."

Grievus slammed his fist into is desk. "I'm serious!"

"What? You think you scare me? I'm not fucking scared of you Grievus! We do this every fucking time I come in here! And I'm just so sick of your bullshit!" Jasmine said as she stood from her chair staring Grievus right in the eye. Her eyes began to change from blue to blood red.

"I suggest you sit back down, agent. Otherwise I may throw you in the pen for a day."

"I'd like to see you try. It won't even be a day before you'll come crawling back to me to let me out and go on some mission. I'm too important to be jailed. You ought to just admit that for your own peace of mind."

"Stand down."

"Never to you. I kneel to no one."

Jasmine began growling towards Grievus as their hatred radiated throughout the room. It was extremely obvious how much they hated one another. Seth rose from his chair and slowly grabbed Jasmine's arm, pulling her back towards him. He whispered a couple of words that made her snort, but eventually she relaxed enough to look at him. Once calm she looked back towards Grievus with a death glare and walked out the room with Seth.

"I can't fucking believe him." Jasmine mumbled. "He does this every single time."

"I'm surprised you honestly lasted this long."

"One more. That's all I need. One fucking more and I swear I'm leaving."

"That's what you said the last time."

"Yeah, before the city got invaded by those demons. I built this city to protect all werewolves. I can't leave the citizens here in danger. However, Grievus thinks he just runs the place and thinks he can boss me around. Without me, he would be nothing. Next time I'm letting him fend for himself. See how he can run the city on his own. He'll be crawling back to me within a weeks time. All I need is a little more respect from him. That is all I ask."

Jasmine had reached for her necklace and summoned another Gate seal. When it opened, they walked through it and ended up back in the library. Zex was sitting Indian style on top of shelf, reading a book. He glanced at Seth then at Jasmine who started pacing back and forth.

"So. I'm guessing it didn't go too well?" Zex asked Seth.

"No. You should've been there. They were practically at each other's throats."

"Is that true?" Zex said turning to Jasmine.

"Each other's throats seems like an understatement to me. The next time this happens, I'm leaving."

"Didn't you say that the last time?"

"That's exactly what I said." Seth said, sitting down in a chair.

"For good this time." Jasmine said, side eyeing both of them. She sighed and stopped for a moment before she felt this wave of heat consume her. That's when the ends of her hair began to catch on fire. A red flame. She began to ball up her hands into fist as the fire spreaded to her hands then her feet.

"Hey! Fire ball! If you're gonna put yourself on fire at least make it to where you don't set the books on fire too. You know what happened last time." Zex yelled.

"Now that was on accident. And I was extremely pissed at Grievus."

"I could tell. You practically burnt my favorite book."

"I fixed it!"

"It's not the same."

"Whatever."

Jasmine walked towards her desk and began fiddling with a few of the notes she left there. All where written in a language that used to be know to every werewolf. It's almost a dead language now for wolves normally talk English. However, under any circumstance, the military uses it as code since no one else knows it. Only Jasmine knows how to write it though.

She glanced at the notes which revealed many math equations and theories on every single one of them. Soon she would go out and test them. For now she just simply gathered them all and placed them back down neatly. When she turned back around, she saw that Zex had laid out on the shelf, still reading, and Seth had his eyes closed while he sat in the chair. She let her mind begin to wander back when she first met them.

When she first met Seth, he was just as banged up as she was. He was also fighting the past to seek out a better future. She remembered the promise he made to her which caused the blood bonding symbol on her hand to appear. It wasn't long before they met Zex either. He was probably worse off. Him and his sister. Zex however came around to her eventually with an eagerness to learn just as much as she wanted to. The countless memories they had in the library from learning a new language to playing violins together. It hurt her in her heart how far they had came from their wicked past. It hurt even worse when she thought about the true reality of her situation with them.

The intercom clicked on, loud as day.

"GUARDIANS! PLEASE REPORT TO HQ! WE HAVE A HUGE EMERGENCY! NUMBER 9 HAS BEEN SPOTTED OFF A MOUNTAIN REGION HEADING STRAIGHT TOWARDS ONE OF OUR HOME BASES!"

Zex's eyes lit up with anger at the mentioning of Number 9. Jasmine already knew the trouble they were in for with 9. The many times they've tried to catch him and yet every time they failed. He was more dangerous if he was in a populated area. That demon had a thirst for blood no one could control. Yet, it wasn't entirely his fault. He was made to be that way.

Jasmine pressed a button under her desk and and it opened a separate door which revealed one of her favorite handmade weapons. A strong sword with the capability to withstanding extreme heat and strong accruing vibrations. This made it the perfect weapon for Jasmine's ability and attacks.

Jasmine opened up another Gate Seal and teleported herself, Zex, and Seth back to HQ.


	10. Diary

_Entry 4,_

_I was attacked just the other day. I was resting my feet in a cave on the side of a mountain when he found me again. Izahlo. He looked a lot older than the last time I saw him, but I noticed he had a potential heir to help capture me. A son._

_What was this? A family hunting trip? Was I just some rare game to them? Whatever._

_I was running away from them when I had gotten cornered. For a split second, I got scared and tried using my fire abilities to scare them off. Well at least that's what I meant to do. I ended up starting a huge fire. I though I had at least slowed them down, but one of them shot an arrow into my leg. That's when I fell of the edge of a cliff and I blacked out momentarily._

_I don't know what happened afterwards, but I woke up in this guys house. He wasn't a werewolf, but he wasn't a human either. He definitely wasn't one of those vampires. He said he was some sort of demon. Cursed to live on this earth with humans._

_When I asked him what had happened, he said he rescued me. Healed my wounds and scared of the werewolves that were after me. He started asking me questions like why a pup like me was on my own and I gave him a few honest answers. I think he somewhat felt sorry for me, but didn't care._

_He said that I needed a way to protect myself in the future and that causing random fires that I couldn't control wasn't going to solve anything. It would just make things worse. Since he lived in a secure location, he offered me a chance to stay here, with him,and train with many weapons he had. He had quite a few as he had all sorts of daggers, axes, maces, bows, and swords I didn't even knew existed. Some of the weapons were thin. Some short. Others way too big for me to carry. A couple of swords were thinner than what I was used to. I don't know. I think now that I've had a day to think about it, I'll accept his offer. I don't know what other choice I have. I could leave, but then I risk colliding with him again. I'll take my chances with the demon than Izahlo any day. Wish me luck._


	11. Diary

Enrty 5,

_I've been with this demon for about a few years and he has taught me so much. Who knew I was this good with a sword. Well any weapon anyway. Since I picked up swordsmanship so fast he decided to teach me how to hunt with a bow and arrow and observe my surroundings a bit better. I've learned so much from him yet I know I have to leave soon. I think he knows it too. Yesterday he said he would pack up a few things for me to take, a map, some pieces of food, and a new cloak._

_So tonight, I'm writing this for me and him. He's asleep right now and honestly I'm going to miss him. He's honestly the first person that has ever really treated me with this much kindness. The only other person I remember is Kio. A young soldier that was tasked to protect me and my sisters at all cost outside of the palace. I will admit, I was old enough to be on my own and protect myself, but he was nice. Yet after my sentence he was my guard for two years. He had to bear seeing me be whipped and beaten at all times of the day. Eventually he gave me the key to my cell and helped me escape._

_He gave me a general direction to run, but since I left, I haven't seen him since. An act like that is probably an extreme account of treason. I just hope he wasn't put to death over me. Enough people have spilled their blood for me and I've caused enough death for me to handle. I really don't think I'm going to be able to recover from this feeling of dread. All I can do is walk. That is my only option. Maybe I should just hide myself from the world. I still don't know, but I leave in the morning_.

_I wish myself luck._


	12. Chapter 7

Jasmine, Seth, and Jagger walked into the HQ's database. On this level of the building everything worldwide was being watched carefully. Every time something happened, the werewolves knew about it days before. They where always one step ahead of the enemy.

K'nal was carefully watching a specific red dot on the world map that was moving fast towards one of several blue dots on the map. A base. K'nal turned around to see tree of his best agents come towards him.

"Good to see you three again. I think you heard our call?"

"Yeah. What is 9 doing?" Jasmine replied.

"He was running towards the base, however, it seems he has stopped."

"Why?"

"I don't know. He could be watching us or waiting for someone." K'nal said, gesturing towards Zex.

"Where did he even come from?" Zex asked.

"I don't know. You know he's always messing with our base frequencies, intercepting our messages. You know who he works for. You know what can happen."

"I do. I hate him. I hate them."

"We know you do. Just get him away from the base. Even if you can't catch him. If he attacks this base, we risk giving up communications from the north-east for about a month or so. Not to mention the countless lives 9 can take in a day. Including our kind."

"We know K'nal. We'll be back." Jasmine said turning around. Before heading towards the elevator she felt that someone was watching her.

I didn't take long to realize that Grievus was watching her in the farthest corner of the room. Jasmine gave him a death glare before continuing towards the elevator. Seth and Zex followed her and ascended towards the first level.

K'nal sighed and looked towards Grievus.

"What did you do this time?"

"Nothing. I simply addressed why they can't follow a mission correctly."

"You know good and damn well they did a fine job. I still can't believe you treat them the way you do."

"And what are you going to do about?" Grieves snarled, coming closer to K'nal with red eyes. "I am the leader over this city. When I tell someone to do something, they should do it. Correctly."

K'nal looked up at Grievus. His anger was obvious.

"I don't understand you sometimes. It's harder to believe that I'm even your brother."

"Funny. I could say the same about you."

"Why do you still carry this grudge on them? On her?"

"Why do you act like it didn't even happen? She died because of them! They put us in this position!"

"You know damn well it wasn't their fault! It wasn't even hers! You sit here and blame them for something done a long time ago. You need to let go of the past."

"Let go of the past?! What about you? The color of your left eye? That scar. The mark I put there to save your goddamn eye! What about when she did that? You still like her for it?"

K'nal looked away from his older brother. Grievus raised right hand and put it in front of K'nal's face. The exact same mark that was on K'nal's eye was on his brothers hand. That mark was also known as a blood-bond. They were bonded by a promise and by blood.

"Do you know how much trouble you put me through in order to save your life?" Grievus questioned.

"Then you should've left me there to bleed out." K'nal yelled storming towards the elevator.

"Wait. K, I didn't mean it!"

It was too late for the elevator doors closed and began to rise. Grievus was left there in the room by himself. He questioned what his brother said for a moment, but then dismissed it as he looked towards the map. The red dot was still. It stopped moving, then disappeared. Grievus groaned and began to walk away.

Meanwhile, Jasmine and the other reached the MGS and put in the coordinates for the base. If they were going to catch 9 then they needed to at least beat him up the road a bit. The Gate Seal opened and all three of them walked through. When they came back out they were on a paved road. One leading towards a mountain. The other leading towards a dense wooded area.

"Z? Do you sense him?" Jasmine asked.

Zex began sniffing the air. "I don't smell him. You can't hear him?"

"I wish I could, but you know we're close to the base. All these people are moving so I can't really pinpoint which heartbeat could possibly be his."

"You think he left?" Seth asked.

"I wish he did, but its unlikely."

"So we going towards the base or the mountain first?"

"The base. Since he's just like Zex with his illusions, he could just be impersonating someone."

Jasmine began to turn in the direction of the base. She closed her eyes and used her ears to navigate through the forest. Any sudden movement, increase in heart rate could potentially be 9. It was bad that she couldn't hear his normal heart beat. Everyone Jasmine meets, she memorizes their heart rate so she can identify them in the future if anything was to happen to her eyes. It was a trick she trained herself to do back when she was younger. It actually came in handy when searching for demons or potential threats to the humans.

"Hear him yet?" Zex asked.

"No. I actually can't locate him, regardless. Too many people or animals are moving and or talking. It's hard to even guess where he would be."

"Y-You don't think he's still here do you?" Seth asked.

"Maybe. I'm not seeing much evide..." Jasmine stopped and looked up using her ears to pick up the many noises around her. Her ears rotated from left to right, fast.

"What is it? You hear something off?"

"That's just the thing. Everything is off. There's too many noises. Too many movements. Too many vibrations! It isn't normally this loud!" Jasmine slowly began to cover her ears, but she just flipped them back behind her head to take in less sound.

Seth took a moment to process her words before he used his own ears to hear what she was talking about. His hearing might not be as advanced as hers, but he still came to the conclusion that something was a miss.

"You don't think..." Seth asked looking towards Zex.

"A trap..." Zex turned around quickly and began surveying his surroundings. "Shit!"

Seth turned and did the same thing. Without her hearing serving as much help, Jasmine used her eyes instead. All three stood there for moment to carefully watch themselves. It didn't take long before something moved towards Jasmine and exploded right in her face. It barely missed her as she jumped back, colliding into both Seth and Zex. They all fell to the ground.

"Move!" Jasmine yelled.

As they began to run, the ground started to explode behind them. From the looks of it someone or something was firing at them. All of them managed to get cornered on the mountain side before turning around towards someone who was laughing.

"I thought you three were warriors. Agents,right? Yet, you cower like dogs!" A man said walking out of the smoke that emitted from the ground. "You sniveling dogs need to be taught a lesson." He then began laughing.

This man had black hair with silver strands and blue eyes. Pointed ears and a long demon-like tail that resembled Zex's. Zex looked towards the man and began growling.


	13. Chapter 8

"Nine..." Zex said. Growling.

"Twelve. Or do you still prefer that other name you made up for yourself? What was it again? Zesh? Z? It had something to do with that vile right?" Nine said chuckling.

Zex rolled his eyes.

"Long time no see buddy! You know the last time I saw you, you hair was a bit more..." Nine started moving his hands. "Blonde was it? It's been so long that I can't even remember what your original hair color was. Well, doesn't matter now, does it? It has finally started to settle on you. That's good."

Zex growled and began walking towards nine.

"No. no. Z." Nine said swinging his index finger as he pulled out a bow and arrow from behind his back.

Zex stopped walking.

" I thought you knew better than to charge your enemy?"

"I do know that. And honestly, I don't care."

"Jeez. What are you guys teaching him these days?" Nine said looking towards Jasmine. "He would've been better off with us."

"Better off with who? You and the pack of killers you run with? I'll take my chances with the "dogs" any day of the week." Zex said.

"Shame." Nine said raising the bow towards Zex. "By the way how did you like my trap, Jasmine? Who knew that a sound maker and a couple of scattered metal barriers would throw off your hearing. That will come in handy soon." Nine said grinning.

"Enough!" Jasmine said, unsheathing her weapon that was behind her back. "I suggest you leave now before things get real messy."

"I do believe it already has. Don't you know a distraction when you see one?"

That's when they all heard a loud bang and the ground shook with tremendous force. Smoke began to erupt in a close by area. The base.

"Oh shit!" Jasmine said running in that direction. Seth looked towards Zex then followed after Jasmine.

"What? You're not going?" Nine said, pouting.

"Nah. I have business with you."

Zex charged Nine and managed to grab the bow before Nine had a chance to fire it.

"Not bad. But your still slow."

Nine kicked Zex backwards and ran in the opposite direction. Zex staggered a bit and ran after Nine.

Meanwhile, Jasmine had just arrived at the base which was clouded with dark black smoke. She closed her eyes and used her strong sense of smell and hearing. There were several wolves on the ground and a few trapped under the vehicles that were there. She gathered as many bodies as she could and dragged them out of the smoke. She did this until no more littered the ground. Jasmine then worked her way towards the base entrance which was disguised as a fairly large tree. She located a button which opened up its trunk and she descended down the stairs.

Seth tended to the soldiers that Jasmine pulled out of the fire. By the smell they were giving off, the bomb went off and sent several shards of silver flying off in different directions.

Silver wasn't really for the faint of heart. To werewolves, silver wasn't as much as an issue as humans thought it was. Yes, it was a potentially dangerous metal, but it reacted differently to each wolf. If silver was taken internally it would poison the blood and start to burn through the skin, slowly.

Seth had to be the one to pull out each shard he found to save their lives. They would have to be admitted to the hospital later for further examination.

Jasmine reached the bottom of the stair to find the wolves running or hiding in several spots.

"Hey!" Jasmine yelled. They all turned to look at her.

"Oh, thank god. Jasmine. What the hell is happening up there? Our communications have been severed." One of them asked.

"There's a big smoke cloud. It's gonna make it hard to breathe, but I need all of you to leave. Just to be sure another bomb doesn't go off with you all down here. Is there anyone here who can't walk or need assistance?"

"Not that I know off. We're all here. Let's go"

Jasmine moved aside to let the wolves pass by. She mentally scanned each one to make sure they weren't hurt before leaving out with them.

Zex finally managed to catch up to Nine and pin him down. They both got in a couple of hits on each other before Nine threw Zex off. Zex staggered a bit as he tried to catch his breathe.

"How's that sister of yours, Twelve? Weak, little eleven still can't live without her brother can she?"

"You fucking leave her out of this!" Zex said tackling Nine. He slowly began to shift as one his eyes began to turn black and red.

"It seems that I struck a nerve.That's it! Let that anger course through you. Feel his blood in ours." Nine said, smiling.

"He will never be apart of me!"

"He already is. And always will be. This is intriguing. However..."

Nine pushed Zex off, straddled him, and began punching him in the face over and over again. When he finally had the will to stop, his fist was bloodied and Zex could only look up at him.

"Don't worry Twelve. I'm not gonna kill you. Not yet. They still see purpose in you. It's just a matter of time. They've domesticated you into the perfect dog. But you can't take the wild out of a wild animal, can you? I'll see you soon." Nine patted Zex on the chest and got up just to disappear.

Zex coughed up some blood and tried lifting himself up off the ground. He could feel something inside of him telling him to get up and hunt Nine down, but he pushed those thoughts away. He stood up and began to feel the stinging pain in his face. He checked behind himself to make sure Nine was gone before heading towards to dark smoke cloud.

Seth's mouth and fingers was covered in blood at the many times he had to bite or claw out any silver shards from the agents. He managed to get them all out and had a pile of blood soaked silver next to him.

Another group of agents began running out of the smoke and upon seeing the others they began to help. Jasmine was the last to emerge and looked for anyone else that could have been still trapped. When she found none, she made her way towards Seth.

"Nice quick thinking."

"Thanks."

"Where is Zex? He didn't follow?"

Seth shook his head and Jasmine had a worried expression on her face. Either two things were going to happen. Zex was going to get beat to a pulp or he was going to shift and wreck the place trying to kill Nine. Before Jasmine could speak, she instantly caught the scent of blood. She turned around to see Zex limping towards them with a bloodied face.

"Oh shit.." She mumbled walking towards him.

"Looks like we're all making a trip to the hospital." Seth said.

Jasmine sighed. "I'll open a gate seal."


	14. Diary

_Entry 6,_

_I've gotten better._

_My hunting skills are getting better. It's only been about couple of centuries so far. Another 400 years have passed. It's incredible, but upsetting that as everything changes around me yet, I don't. I haven't been aging at all. Perks of being a half vampire perhaps? Probably. I've drank blood at least once by now. From one of the animals I've killed. It didn't taste too bad, but I don't think I would want to do it again. Since that demon, I haven't really met anyone else with the same kindness towards me. Normally I'd be approached by a wolf just for me to scare them and ask that I leave. At other times, I'd be jumped by wolves trying to get the reward money. Its been raised and the money their using is my own. All the wealth I gained from my parents death is now being used to coax people to catch me. It's a shame. I don't want to hurt anyone. By this point in time, I just want a home._

_I've traveled a lot since then. I made it out of the mountains, back across a different section of the desert, and now I'm making my way north. But something extraordinary happened last month. I saw someone, er, something new. He wasn't a demon, human, vampire, nothing. He looked like something that the humans called an angel. I read about them somewhere before, but I can't quite put my finger on it. I hadn't seen his kind before. I saw him flying in the middle of the night and I followed him. I seemed that he was looking for someone or something. I don't know. It was truly weird._

_I've encountered Izahlo at least three more times before I heard he died. He got taken down by a vampire. Great. Another excuse to fear me even more. Now that he's gone, his son has taken over. He has gained some serious authority. He now has almost a whole army backing him up. Sadus, I believe. He's gotten a lot older and if I may say he has a child on the way. A daughter, if I remember correctly. News stretches fast. At least I can prepare for whatever he has in store for me. Maybe I'll get lucky since I'm headed north. Past these mountains are a lot of wetlands and rivers. That should slow them down a bit. Right?_

_It's getting a little harder to find paper and a writing pen. I'll write again when I find some. I need to stock up in the next village I find._


	15. Chapter 9

"What the hell was that!" Grievus yelled from across the table.

Jasmine stared at him boringly as Seth watched them both carefully. Zex was against the wall holding some gauze and an ice pack to his face.

"I can't give you any type of job to do, can I?"

"If you think it is so easy, why not do it yourself?" Jasmine said and she snorted.

"I have to take care of the city. Nine is back and you still can't catch him? It's like the training we've been doing for the past century didn't even matter!"

"Well excuse me, no us, for trying to save some lives, Grievus!" Jasmine yelled.

"And it wasn't like I had some back up." Zex added as he looked towards them.

"Your first priority should have been Nine! Those agents would have been fine, even if you had taken five minutes to catch Nine."

"No they wouldn't have!" Jasmine said standing up." You know good and fucking well that they wouldn't have lasted at least two minutes! You know what? You're one fucked up son-of-a-bitch! Our first priority has always been to ensure the lives of wolves and humans alike. You can't sit here and act like you're the alpha over anyone and take charge just to say I'm gonna take care of myself first! No! You wanna be a leader then start acting like it!"

Grievus growled at her. " Are you challenging my authority?"

"Yeah! I guess I am!"

"See, this is your problem. Your weakness. You're too sentimental. I was putting the wolves first by trying to capture one of many dangerous demons that are trying to kill us, yet you fuck it up every time! The life of few will outnumber the many we will save."

"Not when we have a chance to save all lives and try again another day when we're stronger."

"Another day will be to late when he comes back to kills us! And you say that as if you're the leader here. Which one of us actually successfully managed a leaders role? If I remember correctly, you had a higher position yet you fell so far from grace and had so many people killed...."

Jasmine's eyes instantly turned red and part of her hair faded black. Seth saw this and knew exactly what she was about to do as he grabbed both of her arms and tried pulling her back. Jasmine almost flipped the table and began thrashing around.

"YOU KNOW GOOD AND DAMN WELL THAT WASN'T MY FAULT! HOW DARE YOU BRING THAT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW ME! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT IT'S BEEN LIKE YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"My my. Such language from someone so little and.....insignificant. Your anger gets the best of you. Maybe they should have kept you locked up."

"Like you're any better than me! You don't care about us! You're only a man who's so pent up on something from the past that he takes it out on everyone he's around! Including his own brother!"

Grievues stood back stunned.

"You take that back!"

"Never."

And with that Jasmine left the room with Seth and Zex following close behind. As they left HQ, Jasmine began running towards the MGS. Seth was trying to catch up to her to at least calm her.

"Jasmine! Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving! I'm sick and tired of his attitude!"

"Where will you go?"

" To hell if needed be! Anywhere as long as it's away from him!" Jasmine said as blood began streaming from her eyes. She sniffled and tried to hold her emotions back.

Seth calmly walked up beside her and reached for her shoulder. Jasmine swatted it away.

"I just need.....some time alone. I'll be back, but just....please....give me some time and space."

With that, Jasmine opened the MGS and left the city.

Seth sighed and looked back towards Zex who was staring back at him.

"What do you want to do?" Zex asked.

"I don't know. Wait for her to get back, I guess."

A giant pool of water splattered onto the bridge and Jagger looked at them both.

"What happened? Why was she crying?"

"We tried to catch Nine. He escaped. Grievus yelled at us, some words were exchanged, and now she's upset."

"That's not good." Jagger kneeled down and found her blood on the ground. "She doesn't usually cry blood. I'm guessing he said something that reminded her of her past?"

Seth nodded and Jagger did the same.

"He's knows better than to bring that up. All of ours, actually. The past should stay in the past."

"You know Jasmine can't do that." Zex added. "She thinks her past will reflect her possible future. All of us has something, but not as bad as hers."

"Where did you get something like that from?"

"Her. She still studies herself for a cure or an answer. She even begins to cry when she walks around the library."

"Not to mention the nightmares she still has and how I have to comfort her more often." Seth said.

Jagger sighed and began pacing. He taught her everything she needed to know about facing her current path, but it seems every time she makes a step towards some sort of progress, Grievus pushes her ten steps back. Jagger had the same problem with his past, but he eventually let it go. The same went for Seth and Zex. He at least taught them to manage their anger and try to move on.

Jagger sighed again. "I better go talk to her."

"Wait! She wants to be alone."

Jagger looked at Seth. "I'll give her a couple of hours then. Why don't you boys rest up and I'll come find you later." With that, Jagger jumped off the bridge and splashed into the ocean below.

"Where will you go?" Seth said looking towards Zex. "The library?"

"No. She could have warped there. Last I need is a bunch of burnt books being thrown around and her burning a hole in the floor with her fire. I'm going home."

"But your sister."

"She'll be upset, yes, but she needs to know about Nine. I've been told that her nightmares about him have come back. I haven't even been there for her."

"You've been busy protecting the city and doing your job. I'm sure that even at her age, she understands and respects you."

"Perhaps."

Seth walked towards Zex and set his hand on his shoulder. " She understands. She's smarter than you think." Seth patted his back and walked past him. "Maybe even smarter than you."

At that comment he smiled to himself. He loved his sister. Dearly. The thought that Nine had returned after so long worried him. Especially after what he said. He was back for him. Maybe even his sister as well. He would have to keep up his guard to make sure she stayed in the city. The last thing he needed was his sister stolen away like the last time Nine appeared. When she was stolen, she was beaten, tased repeatedly, and nearly raped just to get Zex to join their side.

Zex shook his head, shaking off the thoughts of it happening again. He turned towards the city and began the long journey home. Wondering what her reaction would be when he told her.


	16. Chapter 10

Zex stared at the door in front of him. Questioning whether or not to go in. He still didn't know how he would explain his situation to his sister. Not to mention what happened to his face. It may have healed a bit more the time he spent walking there, but there were still bumps and bruises here and there. He pulled out a key from behind his back, unlocked the door and slowly walked in. He noticed a woman city on the sofa, facing away from him, looking at the TV that was on the opposite wall.

She was a agent hired to watch over Zex's little sister. Elaina. She had auburn hair, pulled into a pony tail, silver eyes, and wore nothing more than jeans and a t-shirt. Although she didn't have to do much, it was still a regulation to make sure Zex's sister didn't "pre-discover" any dangerous things she was supposed to encounter while growing. After all, when Zex grew up, he had trouble discovering what he could do and how he could control it.

Zex walked in and closed the door. Elaina turned around and smiled.

"Z. You're back." Elaina came up to hug him. " I'm sorry. What is it I should be calling you? Guardian? Elite? General? You have too many titles to keep up with."

"Don't worry about that. I'm just happy to be home."

"How long will you be?"

"Possibly until tomorrow? You know I never know. Missions pop up here and there. How is she?"

"She's been doing fine. No more bullying at school, thanks to you. I heard you might have scared some children?"

"That's true. I can't lie about that."

"Other than the fact that she really misses you, and those nightmares she has every now and then, she seems to be doing fine."

"That's good. Somewhat."

"By the way, if you don't mind me asking, what happened to..." She began gesturing toward his face. "your face?"

"To put it lightly, I got beat up."

"Seth again? You know you two outta be brothers from the many times you two fight."

"No. No, it wasn't him. It was from the latest mission."

"What happened?"

"Well. You see....."

A loud thud came from one of the back rooms followed by a slamming door and fast, but soft footsteps. From one of the corners came a young girl, looking no older than six, running towards them. She had long black hair that came to her shoulders, blue eyes and wore a white dress.

"Big Brother! You're back!" She says hugging Z's leg tightly.

"Aurora! I haven't seen you in a bit. You've grown haven't you?" Zex said picking her up into his arms.

"I've missed you! You gotta see my new bookshelf. It's filled with so many new books that I want you to read and....."

She stopped and took in the sight of her brother. Rubbing her small hands over the cuts and bumps on his face.

"What happened, brother? Was it uncle Seth again?"

"No! Why does everyone think? Ok, no it wasn't him, but.." Zex placed Aurora back down. "I have something to tell the both of you."

Elaina glanced up at him, then at Aurora who had a slightly confused look on her face.

"Aurora, sweetie, why don't we go sit at the table and we can discuss all together." Elaina said, grabbing Aurora's hand and leading towards the kitchen table.

When they all sat down, all eyes were on Zex as he looked down and carefully thought about what he was going to say.

"Look. I know, military protocol says I'm not supposed to say anything, but I think this is extremely important for our safety. "

"Is it that bad?" Aurora asked.

"Yes. It is. Both of you are potentially in danger and maybe a target, if I know him correctly."

"Him?" Elaina repeated. "Who is him?"

"Nine. He has come back. I don't know how or why, but he is back."

Both girls had horrified looks on their faces.

"What?" Aurora said on the verge of tears. "I-I thought you said we didn't have to deal with him anymore! You promised!"

"Aurora I know what I said. I thought he was gone too. I.."

"You promised! What am I supposed to do? He almost killed you. He almost killed me!"

"Avy please don't cry. I know. We're trying to catch him."

Aurora walked away from the table, towards her room and slammed the door behind her.

"Avy..." Zex whispered.

"Nine is the same guy who used her to get to you, right? That's why Block B hired me."

"Yeah. I honestly thought he was dead, but I guess he wasn't. I swear I'm so sick of him"

They both sat there in silence for a moment until Elaina cleared her throat.

"When I took this job, I had heard so much about you. In a present point of view. What happened before you came to us? I don't really understand what happened..."

"Elaina.."

"No! I mean, if you don't want to tell me, that's fine. You never tell anyone about and it seems to be troubling the both of you. I'm sorry for asking."

"Maybe another time? Not now. She can still hear us and I don't want her reliving the moment. It's not right, you know?"

"I understand. Another time then."

Zex sighed, got up from his chair and began to walk around the small living space. Elaina could only sit back and wonder what was going through his mind.

Hours later, when the sun had set and the moon was starting to rise, Zex finally mustered the strength to go talk to his sister. He softly knocked on the door.

"Aurora? May I come in?"

He heard something shift in the room before the door opened slightly. When he walked in he saw her gently stroking an old teddy bear that had been hers since she was younger. It was actually the only thing she had in memories of her old life.

Zex walked over and kneeled towards her.

"I know you're upset, but you have to be strong for us. For them."

"I thought you would get him. You told me he was gone. I still have nightmares because of him."

"Hey. You don't think I know that? And I will get him. Just at a later time. You have to be strong for me. Can you do that for me?"

Aurora nodded her head and hugged Zex around his neck. She sniffled in his ear.

"I miss them."

"I miss them too."

There was a knock a the doorway and Zex turned around to see Elaina watching them.

"Seth is at the door. He says K'nal wishes to see you."

Zex gave her a quick nod and released Aurora.

"You stay strong for me."

Aurora nodded and Zex walked out of the room. Elaina led him to the door.

"You watch over her until I return."

"Isn't that what I do everyday?"

"You know what I mean."He said giving her a smile. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Go save the world." Elaina said opening the door where Seth had waited patiently. "And try not to destroy it in the process. You two act like brothers. No wonder you're both nicknamed Thor and Loki. A god of thunder and a god of mischief. That's pretty funny how spot on you two are."

"Oh shut up." Zex said walking away with Seth. "I swear, the next time someone calls me by that name I'm gonna scream."

Seth chuckled as they reached the elevator.


	17. Diary

_Entry 7,_

_I think I've been traveling northwest now, but I'm not entirely sure. I made it through winter. There's only been blizzard after blizzard so I decided to leave.There are a lot more humans out this way than I thought. They live a bit more, sophisticated than I thought they would. Almost like how we had kings and queens living over land, they're starting to live the same way. They're still barbaric though. The way they fight is gruesome. Not to mention that they publicize it. It's just unnatural and weird. And they have this funny way of talking too. It's kind of confusing for me to learn, but I think I'm starting to catch on. Sadus isn't too far behind, I don't guess. I haven't heard much of him, but that could be just to let my guard down._

_I've been traveling through this new city and, wow, is it amazing. They have a full on library here filled with scrolls and books. Sure I can't read them, but I want someone to teach me the language or at least what the symbols mean. It seems that they really haven't decided on a language to know yet. I wonder if they would consider mines. It seems simple enough from the way I'm writing it._

_I guess this is my new life right? Traveling, well on the run? I'm starting to no mind it. It's giving me an opportunity to learn about these humans. Not just them either. Demons and Vampires seem to be on the move as well. I think it's best to stay out of there way since they don't know about what I am. I guess Princess Jasmine Melles has really fallen low. There's no going back now, is there. This is really my life. The best thing for me to do now is to teach myself the ways of this world. It seems that time is on my side anyway._


	18. Chapter 11

Jasmine sighed to herself as the warm blood began to slide down her face again. She had been there far longer than she expected since the sun had left and now the moon was out. She sat atop of a cliff where a fairly large tree stood. This is the place she went to when she either needed to meditate, gain some alone time, or stare out at the world. Most never dared to interrupt her since it meant she wanted to be alone, but they still checked up on her from time to time.

She wiped away her blood tears and sniffled again. Grievus had really called her out now. Bringing up something so far in her past just to use it against her in a petty fight was just wrong. He knew better than to bring up her past. I still hurt her in more ways than her current circumstance in the military. It was too much for her to bear from time to time. All those years of feeling unloved and unwanted came crashing down upon her again as the tears started to stream down her face.

"Jasmine?"

Jasmine turned her head half way to notice Jagger slowly approaching her.

"Are you ok? How are you holding up?"

"Not well. I'm so sick of this."

"Seth and Zex told me what happened. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really. I hate talking about it."

"You need to vent sometimes." Jagger sat down beside her. "It doesn't help since you close out everybody and your feelings most of the time. It's going to build up and possibly destroy you later."

"I think it already has. My heart has tried to heal, but it's far too shattered to be repaired. I'm not safe in my own body, mind, or spirit."

"J, all things heal with time."

"HOW MUCH TIME! I HAVE SPENT CENTURIES SUFFERING FROM THIS! HOW HAVE NOT HEALED YET JAGGER?! TELL ME HOW!"

Jagger was taken back by the sudden outburst from her. He didn't expect her to yell back.

"I'm sorry. I'm just.....upset."

"I can see that."

"What have I done to deserve this Jagger? I haven't done anything wrong, I don't think. I was just a kid."

"I know. Just let your feelings flow. You've been through way too much for your own good." Jagger began rubbing Jasmine's back in comfort.

They sat there in silence for a bit. Jasmine sobbed here and there, but all in all Jagger was there for her. He always was. They all were. Jasmine looked up towards the sky and gazed at the stars. She remembered their same positions from when she was a lot younger. Jagger looked up too, but then also looked at her.

"Do you regret it?" He asked.

"Regret what?"

"Meeting me. Well us."

"No! Of course not. Why would you think that?'

"Well, you know, you have that whole immortality thing going for you. You said that you don't like getting close to people because they'll end up dying anyway."

"Obviously it's too late, Jag."

"I know, but do you regret meeting us knowing one day we'll just up and leave."

"I mean, for me it goes both ways. Yes, I regret having met you three because of the feelings I have for you, but no because without you, I don't know what I would be doing right now. Seth helped me by making me not feel so lonely. You taught me how to control my powers and emotions. Zex taught me how to have fun and smile again. And yet all of you taught me how it feels to be in a family all over again."

"That's sweet of you to say."

"But it's true! If I hadn't met you three, I'd probably still be that angry little girl I used to be."

"You weren't angry. You were misunderstood. If those werewolves took the time to learn who you were and what you were becoming, I'm sure they would've took you in. You share a passion for the arts and nature. Have an eagerness to learn. You're the smartest person I know and one of my best students I've ever taught."

"Jag, you only had three. Me, Seth, and Zex? Remember?"

"You were the best out of those two."

"You mean I didn't fight with them."

"Ok. Yeah. You were less of a hassle. I couldn't even get those two to sit down before they started throwing punches."

Jasmine smiled to herself. "That's true."

"Yet, you were also the one that I've seen change. You've come far from the cute little pup I thought you were."

"You know I have aged, right?"

"You still look younger than us though. Yet you're way older than us. That's honestly not fair. I wish I could do that. I wouldn't look so old now."

"Perks of a vampire I guess."

"Perhaps. You've let yourself grow, Jasmine. You've opened up yourself to us and I can appreciate that. If I was in the same position, I'm not even sure if I'd turn out like you."

"You'd probably be the same. You have a good heart Jag."

"And you don't?"

"I don't all the time. My heart has been broken too many times and my soul has split before. It's not common, but you've seen me be heartless before."

"True."

Silence came between them again. Jasmine sighed and stood up on the edge. A small breeze blew through her hair and she took in the scent of the world below her.

"Jagger?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

Jagger stood up beside her. "Anytime. Come back when you're done." Jagger turned to leave and opened a seal to the city before stepping through.

Jasmine took a moment before looking back up at the sky.

"Gabriel? I don't know if you can hear me, but it would be nice to see you again. I haven't seen you in a while, ya know? I mean, sure you're probably busy and all, but it's nice to talk to someone who hasn't changed as much as this world has. But whatever, you're as busy as me, fighting demons. I just hope you would come talk to me. Help me find out what is it I'm supposed to do. I'm still confused and it's not helping that you're not here."

Jasmine looked down again. As much as it pained her, she needed to go back to the city. Although Jagger was right about holding onto her past and her feelings, she sometimes wished she could forget them so she could find some form of happiness. They only got in the way. Every time she wished she did, Jagger often replied that her past did not define who she was now. It was what she did now, with her powers, that determined who she was.

Jasmine groaned at the many thought she had running through her mine. She needed to pull herself together. Letting people see her weak like this, made her feel bad. She had people who looked up at her in awe. She didn't have time for this.

Jasmine took another glance up at before turning away. She opened another seal to go the Library. As she walked back into the library, she noticed that Zex wasn't in his normal spot. Or anywhere in particular. She shrugged to herself and sat down at her desk. She yawned a bit before stretching and laying her head down to clear her mind.


	19. Chapter 12

Both Seth and Zex walked onto the one of the underground levels at HQ. K'nal was talking to some new agents who silently watched them come in. K'nal saw them walking towards them and cleared his throat.

"Ah, Guardians. Thank you for taking the time to come see me this late at night."

"What is it this time? Super secret mission in the humans world? Big ugly demon has been spotted off some remote location and you need us to stop it?" Zex asked.

"No. The last time you two went you to deal with a massive demon, Seth became the giant demon while you became the rouge. You to honestly need to work on your communication skills, but that's not the point right now." 

K'nal gestured for the new agents to come over. Two men and a woman walked over.

"I would like you two to meet a couple of agents that as been relocated to serve us for now. Since nine has resurfaced once more, these three will help us a little more."

 K'nal pointed towards the two men. One was shorter than Seth and Zex and wore standard agent attire. He had blonde hair and yellow eyes. The other was almost the same height as Seth with a darkened area around his neck. He had brown hair brown eyes and wore a similar attire.

Seth sniffed the air around him. "Lycans? I presume? You smell of human. And maybe vampire."

The man with brown hair spoke up. "You have a good nose. We are both lycans from one of the main human cities. My name is Liam. I watch the streets during the day. Making sure no demons surface or go rouge in public areas. My partner here is Silo. He roams the same city at night. Making sure the vampires or any of the normal demons don't do the same thing. We also specialize in weapon management and demon tracking."

"K'nal. You brought them here, why?"

"Well, Liam and Silo are re-positioning in the valley for the recruits. They'll be here for a couple of months training them and helping us track down Nine."

"What? You don't think we can do that on our own?"

"If it was up to me, I would let you, but you know how Grievus works."

"Right. Of course we do."

"What about her?" Zex said pointing to the woman. He tensed up a bit. She seemed familiar to him, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

The woman was typing on a tablet before she glanced up at Zex. She wore a business suit and glasses sat atop her face. Her hair was dark brown, pulled into a ponytail, and she had blue eyes.

"Ah. This is Agent Brien. Nina Brien. She used to work on several of the other islands as a IT, has excellent experience with rounding up demons and learning of their weaknesses, is a sharpshooter, and is a member of the laboratory."

"So we have a smart woman on our hands. Not uncommon, but what is she doing here? Pretty sure Jasmine is technically all we need." Zex said.

"Jasmine has an attitude problem. Exact words from Grievus. And I'm pretty sure she's in no condition to listen to us for at least another week or so. Nina is stationed at HQ to not only help in the lab, but watch over you four."

"What?!" Zex yelled.

"Since when in the hell do we need a babysitter?" Seth replied.

"Again, by Grievus's exact words, you four are to not be trusted. And you can't follow simple instructions. She is going to be your personal manager from now on until Grievus sees fit. Especially yours, Zex, with Nine on the loose she will be watching carefully over you, Elaina, and Aurora. Consider it an extra eye on your sister."

Zex sighed and rolled his eyes. "Like we need a babysitter."

Nina raised her hand. "If you don't mind me intruding on your conversation, I would like to say it will be an honor to work with the Guardians of the world. Even more so to catch Nine. I will be out of the way. I am only to inform you of your daily duties then I will be on my way."

Zex shook his head and turned away. Seth stood their in silence.

"What about Jagger and Jasmine? Seth asked.

"You two can tell them separately. Jagger has returned to his post. He has returned to moving the city north and needs to concentrate. Jasmine has no reading what so ever. We can't pinpoint her location, but we assume she's back in the library. I'm sure she doesn't want to come up here anyway."

"Always with us, isn't it?" Zex said as he walked towards the elevator.

Seth followed him as K'nal dismissed the other agent. Nina followed Seth and Zex into the elevator and it began to rise to the first floor.

"So, Nina. Are you truly here to watch over us? You can't be watching us the whole time, right?" Zex asked.

"I may be your manager from now on, but I plan to help out at the research center here in the city. Grievus has recruited me on a recent study of demon DNA. He wants to know more about its effects and how we can use it to our advantage."

"Sounds like another Human Camp if you ask me."

"Well we won't be experimenting on humans. Human and Werewolf cells, yes, but not live victims. I do believe us werewolves are a bit more civilized than demons." Nina pushed her glasses forwards on her nose. "If we learn a bit more on the after effects of demon blood, we could counter its effect or even eliminate them. "

"So you're basically trying to stop people like me, my sister, and Seth. No. Kill them?" Zex looked at her sternly.

"No! No, this is just research. See it as we're trying to stop demons from creating these..."

"Monsters? Abominations?"

"I was going to say highly trained soldiers."

The elevator dinged and Seth quickly walked out.

"You two can have a nice long chat. I'm going to bed. See you in the morning." Seth yawned and walked out the front doors.

Zex cautiously looked at Nina before he started  to walk off. Nina caught his arm.

"I know we're going off to a bad start Zex, but it is my job. I can only apologize for the cruelty the demons put you and your sister through in those camps, but please do not make my job harder than it needs to be. I can only hope that we do become the best of friends from our time together."

Zex turned to face her. "I should be the one apologizing. Forgive me. Outburst like that can happen from time to time."

"Understandable. I will see you in the morning then!" Nina said as she walked away from Zex.

Zex stood there for a moment analyzing what he just heard. The werewolves were at it again with the research on demon blood. He remembered when he had to go through several test from them just so they could try to understand him. The same went for Seth. Every couple of months, they gave a pint of blood to be tested on. What were the wolves planning this time?

Zex kept this to himself as he opened a portal and walked into the library.


	20. Diary

Entry 8,

_I've stayed in this city for, I don't know how long. Almost half a millennium, as they call it? That makes me over a thousand years old now. I should be dead honestly. Our life span maybe longer, but it never goes past a full millennium. I still look the same too. This is making me tired, but I have to keep moving._

_They've really come far, these humans. They've built great buildings and are actually starting to look decent as a species. Not too far though. There have been deaths of many people. Assassinations even. They still have their barbaric ways. Even the vampires here are enjoying their wars. It's easier to feed from the dead than the living._

_That reminds me of Aeolus. He is the vampire I met when I first arrived all those years ago. He seems to sense the fact that I'm half vampire and is actually trying to help me out. I told him I was on the run and that hiding here for a few centuries was best since the humans were so busy. So far he's been the one to teach me the language and how to read._

_He seems nice, but, as you might know, my very first encounter with the vampire race wasn't really great. The vampires have grown in numbers and although they live in solitude they do have their own society rules they live by. I remember when Aeolus wanted to introduce me to the vampire council, but I refused for my identity had to remain a secret._

_Even if he told others of my existence, I wouldn't let them know I was actually here. I can only imagine their reaction to me being a hybrid and being related to....her. So far, they seem to think werewolves was just something the ancient vampires made up if the humans were to ever rival against them. That's what happens to humans who fight vampires. They become these half-wolf beast and fight them. Of course they were talking about the fight between me and my sister, but there has been no proof since I walked away, unscathed, and the werewolves have been in hiding._

_I guess it's a good thing. Humans don't need to freak out over us being here. They have enough going on with themselves. They argue about everything here. Social class, race, nationality, land, religion, everything! It's weird. I just hope they eventually evolve out of it. My father once told me a species that can't work together may eventually end up destroying themselves. It's interesting to see them grow._


	21. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it was my birthday today so this story gets two chapter updates!

Zex slowly walked back into the library. He noticed Jasmine sitting at her desk with her head down. Sometimes that meant she was asleep, which was rare on her part, other times it meant that she didn't want to be bothered. Zex wondered how long she had been there before he shrugged the question off. It was best to leave her alone if she didn't want to be bothered.

He climbed on top off one of the bookshelves and laid down on his back. He thought about what Nina said over and over. It troubled him that they still continued the research after what both he and Jasmine said. It was too dangerous to continue any further and all tests should've stopped. Zex turned over worried out of his mind.

"Somethings troubling you. What is it?" Jasmine said, head still on the desk.

Zex looked towards her. Confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Your heart is racing and you turned over within five minutes of coming here. When you are tired, you just fall asleep. When you are troubled, you ponder it, while on your back, before turning over. Now, I ask again. What is wrong?"

"It would just make you either angrier or nonchalant. Then it would rile me up anyway. I'd rather not talk about it."

Jasmine sat up and looked Zex right in the eye. Her eyes were red as dried blood still stained her face.

"Believe me Zex, I think my flame has blew out."

Zex sighed. "So far, we have a new baby sitter. According to Grievus, we did a horrible job at catching Nine so he has relocated two agents and a former scientist into the city. The two hunters will help track down nine, while the scientist, Nina, has been given the job of watching us and a research project! Guess what it is!"

"Something demon related?"

"Yup! The affects of Demon blood! After we fucking told them to discontinue the project."

"What the hell!? I told them to stop because demon blood is too risky for werewolves. Just because You and Seth are successful demon-werewolf hybrids doesn't mean we can do the same thing. Seth was born a hybrid and you were brutally experimented upon! What the hell are they thinking?"

"According to Nina, they want to see if demon blood can be used against demons. Potentially destroy genetically modified demons."

"Don't they know that it also includes you?"

"They probably just want to get rid of me. You werewolves don't understand me. You would get rid of me and my sister if you had the chance."

"Me?! Zex I don't know what you mean by me, but the last I checked I was a fucking Hybrid! Grievus doesn't even trust me living here in the city. If anything it is Grievus that is doing this. He never trusted us from the start!"

"Then why did you accept his peace offer?"

"K'nal proposed it. I trusted him more than I trusted Grievus. And you three were already hurt. I figured what more to keep you three safe than to make an offer with them."

"What do you think they're going to do to me?"

"If anything. They're going to ask for your blood again. The same with Seth. Your blood is potentially the most dangerous considering where it.....originally.....came from. From now on, I want you to spy on them. Use your illusions if you want to. I want to know what they are planning behind my back. I will not endanger the city or possibly the world anymore due to Grievus's ignorance. He's done this in this past and I will not allow it again."

"He never knows when to quit."

"Never. He always does this to try and prove me wrong, but it always comes back to bite him and it just irritates me! I'm so sick of it!"

Zex was about to reply, when he stopped himself. He thought carefully of the words he was about to say next.

"What do you think will happen if they succeed? On the research?"

"I honestly don't want to think about it. If I could take a guess, they'll use it against the demons, thinking that it's for the greater good. A war will break out. Vampires will eventually get involved. Then the humans. Whole world could break into chaos with the humans trying to destroy what they don't understand. One thing after another. We as guardians will be forced to make the ultimate decision. Destroy the humans, protecting the city or let the city burn with the world."

"You've really thought about this."

"I've had a lot of time to think. Every outcome, every decision, every day. It's a possibility."

"Could you at least promise me something?"

"Protect my sister. She doesn't need to be another lab rat."

"Zex. I protect all of my friends like my pure existence depends on it. I can promise you that if I can't save you, your sister will be safe. Even if I have to bring her here."

"Thank you." Zex laid back down and sighed. "Then Nina has a vibe to her. Somethings off."

"Nina?"

"Yeah. Nina....um...., forgot her last name."

Jasmine turned and walked towards a laptop set on her desk. She typed away and it instantly pulled up a page of the agent.

"Nina Brien?"

"Yeah, that's her."

"It says here that she is from another continent? I've never really seen her before. It doesn't even have a picture. What does she look like?"

"Shorter than us. Brown hair in a pony-tail. Blue eyes. Glasses. Can't really say more than that."

"Nope. never seen her."

"Funny. Yet she said she was a member on the research team here. I would think you would know her."

"It's completely possible I haven't seen her there. I mean I only work on the research done on us and the demons we fight. It's possible I've never seen her before because she works on something different or I just never paid her any attention. Not to mention she works on a different continent. She might do her research internationally instead of just here in the city. The possibilities are endless."

"You have yet to meet her."

"Maybe. I'm in a bad mood now. It's best if I don't show for a couple of days so I don't burn any papers."

"I still think you should check her out. You know my gut is never wrong about someone. Something is off with her."

Jasmine kept strolling through her laptop.

"She had a bad experience when she was younger. Experiment 22 and 31, rouge demons from research camps, killed her parents. Bad beginnings, but still wants to help people. From the looks of it, she's scared of demons. She may be scared of you. You're the closest to an actual experimented demon that we have in the city."

"Seth is a demon!"

"He was born one and actually wasn't sent to a lab. Rouge demons have quite the reputation here on earth. Why do you think we fight to keep the planet safe?"

"I know, but.......I just can't stop thinking about it! I'm not rouge! I want every right to save this planet as much as the wolves do. Ok, sure, I'll admit it. When I get mad I can go berserk. I may hurt people because I'm angry, but I eventually turn back. I'm good. Nice even. I try my best to prove that everyday! I even take in the shit my sister goes through everyday! She gets bullied at school for being an experiment. No one does anything because they're either too scared or agree with the children bullying her."

Zex's eyes began to turn red. His hair was starting to split.

"It's not fair! I didn't ask to be like this!"

"I could say the same. This is why we stay together Z. No one really thinks twice about the way we feel, the acts of kindness we do. They just see our past and what we can do. It makes them scared and say the wrong things about us. That's why there's only us. We're no better than the humans if this keeps up."

Zex eyes slowly turned back and his hair evened out.

Jasmine yawned stretched out.

"I guess I should get some sleep."

"Jasmine when do you ever sleep? If anything, you're just going to go meditate somewhere until Seth, Jagger, or I wakes back up."

Jasmine started walking towards a door in the library. 

"That's the plan. Grievus pissed me off. I'm still not ready to return to the city. I'll see you in the morning if our babysitter hasn't beat me to it."

"Tell me about it."

With that, Jasmine left him in there. Alone. It wasn't long before Zex got up and decided it was best to go home and get some sleep.


	22. Chapter 14

_Fear._

_That's all I feel._

_Fear._

_Where is he?_

_He's been gone forever._

_He should've been back for now._

_I'm searching, but I can't see him._

_I can't see them!_

_Where is he?_

_He's not dead is he?_

_No. He's the only one I have left!_

_I can't lose him too!_

_Not to the same monster!_

_What's that in the distance?_

_Could it be?_

_No!_

_Not again!_

_WHY NOW!_

_OH GOD WHY!_

"CAWLEN!"

Seth quickly sat up in a cold sweat. He had startled himself. A nightmare? He hadn't had one in a long time.

Seth looked around his room and noticed it was day out. Early morning. He then glanced at his hands. No blood there. It was just a dream.

 It took him a moment, but he had calmed himself down. What a nightmare.

There was a sudden knock on the door that made Seth jump. He quickly jumped up out of his bed to reach the front door. When he opened it, he saw Nina standing by the door typing away on a tablet.

"Seth, I hope you're ready for an eventful day at, OH MY GOD!"

Nina quickly turned away.

"Could you please do something about your, um, situation?"

Seth looked confused as he looked down at himself. He wore nothing more than what he did every night. A pair of boxer briefs. It took him a moment to realize what she meant.

"Apologizes. I don't really receive any company. Normally it's Jasmine, Jagger, or Zex that comes knocking on my door."

"And you answer it like that?"

"Well normally it's later in the day. Not when I just woke up."

"Could you just please go put on some pants and maybe a shirt of some sort?"

Seth snorted. "Do you mind coming in?"

Nina slowly turned around and tried her best not to look down on Seth.

Upon entering his living space, she began to look around. Trying to avoid eye contact with him.

Seth walked into his room, but left the door open just in case Nina still wanted to speak with him.

"Where is Jasmine?" Nina said from the living room.

"I wouldn't know."

"She doesn't stay with you?"

"Why would she?"

"I just assumed that. Since you two are so close and all. And also the bloodbond."

"Well, me, Jasmine, Jagger, and Zex are close, but you don't see all four of us in the same living space."

"You're all on the same floor."

"That's close enough."

Seth walked back out with a pair of blue jeans on.

"You're not going to put on a shirt?"

"Don't like to."

"Why not?"

"When I'm angry or getting ready to shift, my upper body muscles flex. A lot. This causes a surge of electricity to travel through my upper body. I can't control it, but it often rips or tears my favorite shirts so unless it is an uneventful day, I can't really wear shirts anymore. Too expensive for me to keep tearing shirts. Especially when I would rip on average of five or six a day."

"That happens every time? What about your pants?"

"Every time. It doesn't travel to my pants until I fully shift. It gets annoying, so I just stopped wearing shirts entirely."

"Huh. Sorry for asking."

"Most people question it too. I don't mind. So what was it you wanted to inform me?"

"Oh. You and Zex are to be tested today. Ever done that before?"

"Yeah. I'm not really fond of it though. What am I doing strength? Speed? They need me to conduct electricity or something like that?"

"No. Just a simple blood test and maybe some scans. Other than that, I think that's it."

"Anything for the others?"

"Jagger must continue to watch and move the city north. Summer in the city is supposed to start in a couple of weeks and we're behind due to yesterday and there were a couple of human cargo ships in our path. So he's busy catching us up. And I still haven't heard from Jasmine. No one has seen her."

Seth looked at Nina then looked down. Jasmine must have been still upset.

"I'm ready when you are, Seth. We are on a time schedule here. I haven't even woken up Zex yet."

Seth looked back up.

"My bad. Just trying to figure out where Jasmine might be."

"She'll show herself eventually. I'm sure of it."

Nina walked towards the door with Seth not too far behind.

Seth locked his door as Nina headed further down the hall to another door. She knocked a couple of times and heard a woman's voice. Elaina opened the door.

"May I help you?"

"Yes. I'm looking for Zex. He does live here right?"

"Not always. But he is here. At the table."

Elaina opened up the door to let Nina and Seth in. Zex was across the room sitting at a table with Aurora. He was listening to her as she colored in a book and ate breakfast. Zex looked over towards them.

"I'm guessing it's time to go?" Zex said standing up.

"Yeah. You two are to be tested and scanned." Nina replied.

Aurora stopped coloring and looked at her brother worryingly. Zex saw this and patted her on the head.

"Don't worry. Not you. You have school today. I'll try to see you afterwards."

"So this is your sister?" Nina asked as she walked towards them.

Aurora got up and hid behind her brother's leg. Zex gestured for her to stop moving.

"Sorry about this. Aurora doesn't really like people she doesn't know. She is quite shy. Give her a day or two and maybe she'll come around."

"Oh. Poor thing." Nina kneeled down to be on Aurora's level. "I'm so sorry Aurora. I didn't mean to frighten you. I'm just here for your brother. That's all."

Aurora tighten her grip on her brothers leg and hid her face.

Nina frowned and stood back up. " Zex. Ready when you are."

Zex patted her sister who let go of his sister.

"After school. I promise." Zex walked off leaving Aurora and Elaina alone in the room.

After the door was shut Elaina walked towards Aurora.

"Aurora? What's the matter? You don't usually hide from strangers like that. Does Miss Nina scare you?"

"She's taking my brother to do test. What kind of test are they doing?"

"Oh, I'm sure it's nothing. Probably just military protocol, right. Come now. Finish your breakfast and it's off to school."

Aurora took a moment to look at the door before she sat back at the table.

Meanwhile, Jagger slid across the ice. Without much concentration he turned the sea water in front of him into ice. It made it easier to slide than to run on water. The islands were moving ever so slowly behind him, but he made sure the path was clear in the front and behind.

Jagger stopped for a moment and sank into the ocean. He swam back towards the city,quickly, and surveyed the propulsion engines below the city. The island was hard to move on it's own with so many people living above, but with Jasmine's brilliant mind, she created something that could not only keep the city afloat, but also keep it balanced as it moved the city in any direction. All Jagger had to do was keep the water in the engines flowing and makes sure nothing got stuck in them.

After checking the engines he swam ahead, again to check the area. It was hard work, but it was what kept the city moving. Before resurfacing he took notice of a dark object on the ocean surface. It had to be someone else that could stand on moving water. He swam up and was greeted by Jasmine.

"Hello, Jagger."

"Jasmine. You here to help or to observe? I'm pretty busy with those engines. You know last time I got unfocused seaweed got caught up in those things. It took me forever to get it out."

"I know. I had to help. I'm just here to walk. Clear my mind up a bit. Maybe help you. You seem to have everything under control though."

He rolled his eyes as he lifted himself out of the water and began sliding ahead again. Checking the area. This cycle kept repeating itself for at least an hour or so. Jasmine followed, but kept her distance. Jagger needed to focus.

Jasmine kept to herself this whole time and actually wondered what the others were up to.


	23. Diary

_Entry 9,_

_They have found me! Sadus has sent out his heir to catch me. Makiyah. Sadus has grown old, but his daughter is a brute of a werewolf. A lycan-hexenwolf mix like no other. Her eyes are a striking yellow color and it scares me at how she searches the city. During the day she has the snow wolves act like dogs to sniff me out. But at night. I can hear their howls, the snarls, the growls. Their eyes glanced over me since I hid, but I can feel her eyes on me now._

_I left the city as soon as I could, but she captured Aeolus and is now willing to trade. His life for mine. I don't know what to do. I think either way she's going to kill him, but I don't want him to die because of me. Enough kind hearted people have died for me. The deadline is tonight. If I don't show up, he will die because of me. I think I can spare his life for mine. It's not like I have a life anyway._


	24. Diary

_Entry 10,_

_What have I done......... I got him killed it was all a trick. I didn't mean for him to die. I thought I was doing the right thing. I should've know. He has seen the face of werewolves when no one was supposed to know of our existence. Aeolus I'm so sorry. I dragged you into my battle._

_When I traded myself he was already badly injured. They just set him in the sun to die. And they put me in a cage to watch as he suffered and I couldn't do anything. I cried as they beat me with these sharp , metal sticks. I don't remember anything else after that, but I woke up on the outskirts of town in a puddle of my own blood. The entire city was set a blaze. Did I do that? All of those poor people trapped in the city walls. My powers. I can't......remember. I don't know._

_I'm headed back south. I'll try to find myself back in the desert. The arid air will slow her down more than the cold will. I'm not sure what to do anymore, but travel across this land. Getting more people killed is not in my agenda. I hate being me. Why am I this monster? What purpose is there in the world than to kill and get people killed. This is not the life I asked for. I don't want this anymore. I want to end this._


	25. Diary

_Entry 11,_

_I saw it again. That flying being in the sky. Whatever it was called. An angel or something. This time I followed him to a cave. There was someone, a human, in the cave so I gave him space. Of course after he left I followed him. Across the vast desert. All night long. It seemed that he thought I couldn't see him. When he landed I sat down behind him. He just glanced at me and turned back around. That's when he started pacing and I got a really good look at him._

_His wings were pure white. He had semi long blonde hair and blue eyes. He had this sheet thing wrapped around him and some kind of instrument attached to a belt. He stopped pacing to look back at me, confused. He started moving again watching me and was shocked to see that I followed his gaze. He kept doing a lot of weird stuff for me to look at him and I eventually asked what was he doing._

_He seemed surprised that I could talk, but he thought I couldn't see him. He began investigating me and asked what I was. I told him and instead of running, like most people did, he began touching me and looking at my ears, eyes, and tail. He then muttered to himself before taking a step back. He seemed to be curious in nature. When I returned the question, he just said I probably wouldn't understand._

_He took flight again and I actually followed him for a couple of days. Eventually I got to know him a bit better and vice versa. His name was Gabriel. A peculiar name for a winged man. He said he would love to continue to watch me, but he had important things to do. Although I was sad, he touched my forehead and a bright white light emitted from the spot. Gabriel said something about it protecting me from demons. He wanted me to turn around for great dangers were ahead. He also said if I ever needed anything just call. He'd come if he wasn't busy. He left with that and I was alone again._

_It was truly weird, but I still don't know what he meant by I wouldn't understand. Where did he come from and was there more like him? I just have to walk on for answers._


	26. Chapter 15

"Ow." Zex said looking at one of the doctors extract his blood.

"My bad. The needles are pretty thick."

"Why is that? You need more blood than last time?"

"Just a bit more. We have to limit on what we can use from you both."

After the doctor pulled the needle out the wound it left began to seal itself up. Zex rubbed his shoulder and jumped off the table.

Nina was watching silently from the doorway. She was surprised he actually agreed to do this.

"What is next Nina?" Zex said looking towards her.

"Oh! Right. As soon as Seth gets out of the scanner you'll step in and that's all for the day."

Zex sighed and exited the room. The doctor took his time prepping the blood for further examination.

Nina and Zex walked down a corridor to a huge open area in the lab. In the middle of the room was a large scanner, meant to contain anything that was at least 10 times the size of a normal Hexen wolf. On the other end of the room was the elevator that would send them back to the first floor of HQ.

Nina looked around.

"I meant to ask the others this, but why is the Scanner so big?"

"It's meant to hold demons that size. Including Seth in his Kitsune form."

"He can turn into one?"

"Yeah. It's pretty big with a colossal attitude problem. The only time we send him down here is when he goes berserk and passes out. He's too big to transport into the city, so Jagger opens up the underwater entrance that leads into here. It's for safety reasons just in case he wakes up angry."

"So you guys just keep him in there to constantly scan?"

"No. I mean it's meant to scan demons, but in case one of the Guardians go berserk we do have custom made jail cells down here. Except for Jasmine. We have to pray she stays in there."

"Why?"

"Jasmine is the strongest on this planet. She can break every type of metal and absorb any form of energy. With her being that over powered she can easily break the jail cell with no effort at all."

"So what do you do when she goes berserk?"

"Normally we can calm her down or she does it by herself. The term berserk is just a phrase we use when we get a strong surge of energy and we can't control it. Jasmine can for the most part unless she gets blinded by anger like the rest of us."

"Hmm."

There was a loud electronic sound before the scanner stopped and opened. Seth walked out and stretched.

"I swear I hate being in there."

"My turn." Zex said walking towards the huge machine.

Seth replaced Zex in his spot next to Nina as the machine closed again and began to hum.

"So what's after this? We get to go or what?" Seth asked.

"Yeah. This is all we need." Nina said pulling her tablet out again. She pressed a few buttons when a model of a body pulled up. It was Zex's.

"His structure is amazing."

"Z's?"

"Yes. I've never seen a more perfect specimen. Of course your body structure tops over his, but it's amazing how your bodies work."

"This is the info you needed. Body structure?"

"Yes, and blood work. We haven't even gotten to the point of testing your abilities. But I mean look at this."

Nina showed Seth the tablet.

"His bone structure, muscles even his nerves and brain matter. He was built to withstand a lot of things."

"Well he is an experiment of Kemkash. They wanted him to be almost unstoppable. Take on any task without a problem. That's just what he almost ended up doing."

"I'm sorry. Kem-who?"

"Kemkash is the name of one of two demons trying to take over the world, I guess. From what Jasmine says Kemkash is an old enemy originating around the time her mother was born. He lost his army long ago so instead he decided to make his. Amon is the second demon, but he's trying to get rid of the vampires first. He's after Jasmine too. She serves a valuable role in conquering in the earth. I'm sure you can take a guess as to why."

"She's a hybrid."

"Exactly. The most powerful being alive. We haven't seen Amon though. We last saw him almost two centuries ago."

"What about Z and Kemkash? How did he end up here?"

"He escaped him. Barely, but he managed. He had enough of their rules and their abuse so he took his sister and ran. Of course they didn't let him go so easily. They wanted him back. Not to kill him, but to condition him into becoming a mindless tool that would do anything for them."

"Demons are just vile. What gave them the right to take away his freedom? His life?"

"Not all of them. Don't be so quick to judge. Many of the demons today are an after affect of what happened with Kemkash. They just want to live their lives without being ridiculed. Zex knows that feeling more than anything."

"What about you? How did you escape Kemkash?"

"Oh! I'm no experiment. I was born a Kitsune mix."

Nina looked at him confused.

"My mother was a Kitsune and my father a Lycan. Long story short my brother and I were both half demons. He took more of the lycan gene as I took the Kitsune gene."

"You have a brother? Where is he then? Is he just like you?"

Seth looked at her then down.

"Let's just say he's not here anymore. A demon got to him."

"It wasn't Kemkash was it?"

"No. He was different. He wanted to kill off my family because his brother was slain by my father."

"What happened Seth?"

"I.........I'd rather not talk about it."

At that moment the machine opened back up. Zex walked out and looked in their direction.

"You ready to go Seth?"

"Sure."

Both of them walked down another corridor towards the elevator. After a few minutes they both walked out of HQ and down the street.

"I hope you don't mind Seth. I needed a small distraction, but I'll see u later."

"Distraction for what?"

The image of Zex began to deteriorate.

"Right. An illusion. A simple hey this is all an illusion would have done fine. No warning or anything."

"Sorry. I'm investigating the research. Jasmine told me to. We think they are trying to recreate experimental demons. They've started the research again."

"Understandable. Just tell me next time."

"Gotcha."

Zex's image faded and Seth kept walking down the street. 

Zex took a deep breathe to regain his thought. He hid in another room so he could stay in contact with Seth to not raise awareness.  He stepped out of the room and walked back towards the open lab area. Some of the scientist were typing other were writing and Nina was watching.

"What do we have so far?" Nina asked.

"Just simple structural stuff. Seth's bones are dense, Zex's are flexible. Skin is tough. Blood is thick. Simple stuff." One of the scientist replied.

"So you would say demon blood is thick?"

"Well only Zex's. His is actually starting to turn black. Which is odd."

"How so?"

"Zex's blood has never turned black before. It's only been minutes since we took it too. It's odd. I'm sending it in for further examination. This may be a key sign to how he works."

"Maybe. Zex is an extraordinary specimen."

"He is one of us. He may be part demon, but he still deserves respect, Nina." Another guy in a white lab coat came up behind her.

"Sorry. I'm just so used to testing demons. You can't blame me for that just coming out on its own."

"Just don't do it again, if you would."

"Yes sir."

Zex glared at them for a moment before walking towards the elevator. He waited until someone came out of the elevator to walk in. After walking out he headed straight for the library.


	27. Chapter 16

Zex walked into the library. That's when he started to hear humming and a music box. In front of him, by the desk, was Jasmine. Sitting next to her, on the desk, was a small music box with a phoenix on top of it, spinning. She was mumbling words that matched the tune of the music box. It was a lovely tune, but Zex tried his best not to interrupt her as he began to mess around on the universal hologram located in the center of the room. 

The hologram was a means to store and access data from HQ and the rest of the world. Zex began typing away, trying to hack into the HQ laboratory database. After some seconds passed he got in and studied the notes that were found there. Soon the music box stopped and so did Jasmine. She turned towards him and sighed.

"Why did you stop? It was a lovely tune."

"Thanks."

"Usually, you're playing that song on the piano or violin. I didn't know it came from a music box."

"Yeah. My father had this made for me when I was a baby. It would lure me to sleep and often my mother, father, or both would sing to me. I still can't believe it's still here after all this time."

"You didn't know it was here?"

"No. This place is big enough without any of my extensions. I found it in the back and managed to get it working again. I assumed it burned in the fire but, I guess whatever had survived in the palace was sent here."

"Nice to know you found something."

"And what did you find exactly? What did they make you do?"

"They took some blood and scanned us."

"They should've already had scans of you two from the other times. Unless they're looking at something else."

"Probably. From what I have here they did a multi-scan and it's currently of our muscular, cardiovascular, and nervous system while they are just now putting in several blood records. Especially mine."

"Why yours?"

"I overheard them talking about how my blood turned black. And this is only a theory, but its a pretty strong one at that. I think I know why Nine came after me."

"Go on."

"You know when me and my sister had arrived in our cell they injected us with several doses of Z-4X?"

"Yeah the rare mystery chemical."

"I don't think its a rare chemical at all. I think its rare blood. Demon blood."

"Black demon blood? Now that is something even I haven't seen before. That is a good theory, but I want to know where the original blood came from and why is yours turning black. This a weird moment in time for it to just turn black so suddenly."

"I know and this concerns me even more because of the countless possibilities that can happen. I mean, what if only me and Aurora can produce this black blood. We are both targets wanted, no, needed by Kemkash. We are in danger!"

"You are fine in the city. As long as we keep a watchful eye on where Nine could be, you should be fine."

"What if he doesn't appear? They're just going to wait until we fall into a sense of false security and then they strike."

"I don't think Nine or Kemkash would wait that long. Kemkash has waited plenty a millennium to complete his army. It's only you and us versus all of them. I can it will be best if you take jobs in the safety of the city."

"What! You want me to just sit here and put the whole city in danger. It's a sitting duck out here in the middle of the ocean! Your inventions and Jagger's watchful eye can only last so long. It's just a matter of time before Kemkash himself, Nine, and a fairly large army comes knocking on our doorstep. I don't want to put this city in danger. If I am to stay we might as well put the whole city on high alert and keep the other bases notified at all times."

"No! You tell this to no one. Especially Grievus. The last I need is him on my ass for not telling him, but also doing something to you that I know would be worse than just keeping you in the city."

"What could be worse?"

"How about keeping you in your hand made cell until Kemkash is totally destroyed. You don't know how much it pains Grievus to have you walking around the city serving us. It's just as bad as me being here."

Zex turned away and began to pace.

"I don't know what to do then. The only other thing I can think of is letting them come to me and we get them that way."

"That's a horrible idea. Sure, if Nine would stop putting others in danger, I could defeat him, but that won't count on what other back up Kemkash might have."

Zex groaned loudly.

"What do we do?!"

"Just calm down. This is just the beginning. What I really fear for is what will happen if they catch you. Will they honestly go back to stealing humans and infecting them?"

"Maybe, but I doubt it."

"Why?"

"Well from the other 30 plus humans they experimented on only three survived."

"True, but it still doesn't make sense. Do they need the blood that bad? Knowing not many would survive."

"Unless..."

"Unless?"

"They plan on infecting children. The only three that survived were children. Me, Aurora and Nine were young."

"This is...........complicated."

"Tell me about it."

"Ok. I want you to only tell Eliana. Aurora doesn't need to be stressed at her age. I'll tell Seth and Jagger later."

"Are you sure we shouldn't tell Grievus? Or at least K'nal? Maybe they can help?"

"Help? What help have they ever given? All they have done is make things worse. Every time I warn them or even give them an idea they put it down and they end up making the situation worse than it has been. Their help is the last thing I need from them at the moment. I've managed centuries without their help. I think I can manage this on my own. Is that understood?"

Zex thought about it for the moment before nodding his head towards her.

"Good then. Just for safe keeping, watch your surroundings a bit more carefully. You never know where he could be."

"True that."

Jasmine turned away from him and walked towards the desk. She took the time she had to write down what she just heard. After finishing she turned back to Zex who was staring at the hologram. 

"Its going to be ok, Zex. I can assure you that. We just need a little more time to figure this out."

Jasmine patted Zex on the back and he turned away from her. He began rubbing the circular mark on his right arm. It had faded, but it was still there. It was the mark of something the wolves used to call Zeptiah. It represented those who were cursed to live their lives as monsters. This symbol was now used by Kemkash as a way to brand his army.

 Zex remembered the day when he and his sister were branded. The screams that filled the room as he was held down and hot iron was pressed upon his skin. He was in an extreme pain, but nothing hurt him more as they put the same symbol on his sisters neck. Yet, all he could do was sit and watch as they branded her then threw them back in the cell they were kept in.

At this Zex began digging his nails into the mark. It was just a constant reminder of what happened to them both. He hated it. Often time he would claw at it out of frustration. If he was at a real low point it would get as bad as stabbing at it. Zex sank his nail even deeper into his skin.

Jasmine smacked away his hand to prevent further injury. Zex tried his best to ignore her, but he just sank to the floor, curled up, and silently began to weep. Jasmine sat on the floor beside him and gently rocked him back and forth.

"Never let them get to you Zex. You're so much stronger than this."

She heard him hold back a whimper as he hugged himself tighter.

"You're not alone in this. What happened to my happy puppy? The one that taught me how to smile?"

Zex looked up at her and tried his best to give a wide smile.

"There he is." Jasmine said nudging him. "I understand why you're upset though. Frustrated even. It's hard sitting by. Waiting and watching. At least you have the choice now to do something. The next time Nine comes back, I want you to control yourself. Breathe. Everything he says is an effort to get you down. You got that trickster?"

"When did you become the shoulder to cry on?"

"Ever since you needed it more than I do."

Zex chuckled to himself.

It wasn't long before the intercom came on.

_"Guardians! Nine has been spotted again! This time in a major human city. Although we can't risk sending you over now, we think it best to send you at nightfall. A couple of agents are on the lookout for him as we speak. If anything happens we will let you know."_

_Zex and Jasmine both looked at each other and groaned._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to wrap up this story on the other website so there may be an increase in the number of chapters I post. However, when it is done I don't expect to update it here that fast. Cliff hangers may be in your future! Happy reading!


	28. Diary

_Entry 12,_

_I decided that It would have been best to return back to that empire that I was in. It was a good move too. Makyla actually had part of her army waiting for me in the dessert. She passed me on her way there. Thankfully, I was a good hider. I bet she was upset when she realized I wasn't there. Since I came back after the fire, these humans actually preserved what was left in the library. I've decided to take these scrolls and books that they had. I hid them somewhere in the city so I could always come back to them whenever I wanted._

_I've been watching the vampires in the city. They seem upset that Aeolus has mysteriously died. I don't know whether or not its good or bad that they blame the humans. They all plan on leaving the city for future purposes. Good for them, but bad for me. I'm starting to get urges to drink blood. Without Aelous, I'm not sure if I should risk feeding on my own. I always at least took the time to learn from him how he did it, but considering I'm still small in size, I'm scared I'll end up doing it wrong or something._

_Other than that, I think I'll be fine here. Or at least move around on this region. Maybe study on something else other than literature_.


	29. Diary

_Entry 13,_

_Another 600 years have past. Nothing major has happened. Vampires have moved in and out of the city. I've caught up on anything related to literature in this world. Makyla has come across me only three more times. I escaped her grasped as she had gotten older. She eventually had a son. Probably bad for me. The way she's been hunting me down, her son in going to be even worse. I can tell._

_I think I'm going to move a bit further north to these islands I've been hearing about. From what the people say there are these people there with an interesting take on gods and the universe around them. They also have a pretty good sense of sailing and craftsmanship. I want to see this for myself. I have nothing better to do anyway._


	30. Chapter 17

Zex and Jasmine walked into HQ were Seth and Jagger were waiting for them.

"So Nine is still in Trouf? That's not common. Even for him." Jasmine said.

"Well he's some how off our radar, but from what our scouts have been getting all day, he's looking for something." Jagger said

"Or someone."

"Maybe."

Jasmine took a second to look around.

"Where's our little new manager? I thought she would be here, ready to give us some instructions."

"Grievus called her to the lab hours ago, but she said that she has to come with us. Eventually. She said go on ahead and she'll catch up."

"Right. The lab. Since it's sooooo important right now."

"Something wrong?"

"No. It's nothing. Nothing at all. Do we even know what we're supposed to do since Grievus wants this done right? Well his way in other words."

"Demitri called." Seth said.

"He did? I haven't heard from him in the longest of times. He lives in that city now?"

"Yeah. He says that Nine's presence is putting the vampires there on edge. He wanted to know if we had any information. What he's looking for? If we need his help? Keep an eye on the city?"

"Message him and tell him to meet us there. It would be good to show him the spots where Nine has been and if they serve any importance."

Jasmine left the building and headed towards the MGS. After a short message was delivered, the others met up with her and headed towards the city.

After a short moment all four were relocated in a small dark alleyway of the city. The time in this particular city was ahead by several hours. It was foggy, and rainy as clouds filled the night sky. Even from her position, Jasmine could see the many factories pushing clouds of smoke into the sky, turning it darker. The city of Trouf was a city to the far North East from Arcina's location. Located in The Dark Marshes, it sits in the heart of one of five countries fighting with each other. It's known to be a big industrial city which made weapons of war and transported goods across it's country through the many rivers that lead out of it.

Jasmine could smell nothing but a mixture of death, smog, and rot in places all over the city. She blew the air out her nose and moved forward.

"Don't expect me to be able to smell Nine from a distance. He picked a good place at a good time to use this city as his cover. I suggest you rely on sight and hearing only."

"Tell me about it. I still don't see how humans can even live in these conditions." Jagger asked.

"They're used to it. Sadly."

"I smells like a graveyard with tons of garbage everywhere." Zex added.

"Tell me about it. Now you see why even I don't travel here often." Seth replied.

Jasmine walked herself up towards the front of the ally before noticing not many people were on the street. It would be hard to blend in if people saw her. Even the Demons and Vampires could smell her unique presence. She would need to be careful.

Jasmine turned back around when she heard something approach from behind Seth and the others. She saw a figure behind them in the shadows. Jasmine began to unsheathe her sword before the figure put up his hands and stood out of the shadows.

"Easy! Easy. It's me. Jasmine, you remember me, right?" The man said, smiling. He wore a grey vest and blue jeans with a white shirt and a black tie with matching shoes. His hair was cut short and he had grey eyes with his fangs barely showing through his smile.

"Jeez. Don't do that I thought you were Nine, Demitri. I can't really smell anything in this place so you need to be more careful." Jasmine pushed her sword back in its holster and walked towards the vampire, hugging him. "I haven't seen you since the last time this happened. Well back in Oaklesh anyway."

"I know right? We really need to stop meeting on business terms. It wouldn't hurt to visit every once in a while."

"Maybe when the world isn't in danger."

"I don't think that's going to change. Humans, remember?" Zex said.

"You're right. I keep forgetting about that."

Jasmine stepped away and looked him in the eyes." Have you seen him anywhere else?"

"Not that I know of. If anything he is hiding somewhere."

Jasmine took a moment to pace around. "Okay. I can handle myself with being part vampire and all. I want the four of you to split into two groups just in case Nine shows up. I'm going to head towards the North. The main living area. I don't expect Nine to be there, but his scent might be there. If it is I'm the only one who can smell it. Jagger I suggest you and Demitri go down South towards the docks. If he's there, I'm sure you'll have no issue catching him in a water trap."

Jagger nodded his head. Demitri was about to question her, but shrugged it off.

"Seth, Zex. I want you two to behave and take the path that leads to either side of the city."

"Towards the factories!? That's like the stinkiest route!" Zex yelled.

"Exactly. The smell will block off any indication that you're there to vampires or demons. Not to mention that if Nine is there, I'm sure the electricity that's being used there can have an added affect on Seth. I pushed you towards your natural elements. Unless you would rather be empowered by Nine."

Zex groaned before he looked at Jasmine again.

"Great. Meet back here in one hour. If you find something or Nine let the group know."

Jasmine closed her eyes and slowly made her ears and tail shift back into her body. She also changed her hair to a darker color to blend in if needed. She then jumped onto the nearest building and ran North. Right before the others were about to turn and leave, a large symbol appeared in the alley way, before forming a blue spiral and Nina stepped out in a lab coat, black shirt, and skirt.

"Oh, thank goodness you're still here. I thought I would have to come looking for you all alone. Grievus told me to run to try to catch up to you guys."

"Who's she?" Demitri asked.

At that moment Nina had a look of worry on her face before giving a nervous smile.

"Oh, er, um, hi. I'm dreadfully sorry. I must be imaging things. Gotten turned around in the city of Trouf and everything!"

"Nina, you can cut the act. This here is Demitri. The only vampire who knows of our existence and willing to help us. He's one of us. A scout at night,  if you will."

"Okay. I wan't sure if I was going to try to talk my way out of some weird deal or something. Since when did we have vampires working for us?"

"It's more like working for Jasmine." Demitri said. "I'm not involved with Grievus and K'nal all that much, but Jasmine and I go way back. We've knew each other before she joined the military. And I'm willing to help out a friend."

"Huh. That's interesting, I suppose. Where is she anyway? I was supposed to be keeping track of what you guys are doing."

"She headed North. We're splitting up."Jagger said.

"What?! No! Grievus said to keep all of you together! Oh my God he's going to kill me!"

"Relax. Grievus doesn't have to know about a damn thing. How about you come with us." Seth said." I doubt you'll be useful where they are going. You blend in more with us anyway."

"They are going?"

"Swimming. Towards the marshes." Jagger replied.

"And you are going?" Nina said pointing to Zex.

"Factories. In that getup you'll blend in."

"I guess. I'm not really fond of swimming either. This is a brand new coat after all."

Zex rolled his eyes before turning around. He kneeled to let Nina onto his back.

"Wait. You want me to......No way! Not in this skirt!"

"Just get on, or would you rather we carry you on our shoulder as we're running. We can always let you shift too. Not sure how you're going to deal with being naked in front of us if you decide to shift back. Then again I can shift too. I don't mind being naked." Zex said with a wide grin.

"On second thought maybe I'll just get on." Nina said hopping on top of Zex. Jagger and Demitri went one way as Seth and Zex went the other. The Hunt for Nine was on.

 


	31. Chapter 18

Jasmine finally managed to get to the Northern part of the city. Not many people were out on the streets and a few smelled like vampires. Jasmine jumped down from the current building and into an empty alley way. She walked out onto the streets and began searching with her eyes and nose. A few humans looked at her and just simply ignored her. A couple of the vampires looked her way too, but also avoided her.

If this was going to be an easy job, she might as well look around and take her time. She watched as some of the humans escaped the city streets. She heard many heartbeats as she passed by several buildings. Some small, others large, and very few stopped, but blood still moved. She walked a bit faster as she caught the scent of Nine. It was faint, but it was still easy to track him. Even in the rain. 

She continued to walk for several blocks before she turned into another alley way. Blocked. She  huffed before continuing down it. Something was off since he scent stopped at the brick wall. It didn't lead over nor did it continue back out onto the street. She cursed herself once the rain had started. It was odd that his scent stopped there. She took a mental note of the location before turning out and leaving, trying to pick a different scent trail.

Jagger and Demitri weren't having much luck either. The made it to the docks, sneaked passed a few fishermen and traders, and made their way to the bottom of the marshes, underwater. Jagger had one hand up, pushing the water over their heads as he used his other to move the water aside. They were in a sort of aquatic bubble. Although there was no clear sign of Nine, Demitri gave Jagger a location to were he last saw Nine snooping about.

"You're sure he was on that ship?" Jagger asked.

"Well I saw him near it. It was as if he was inspecting it. Did I personally see him climb onto it? No. I just got word from a few residents that he startled them and they left him there."

"Your friends were scared?"

"Of course they were! You would be too if a demon with a reputation such as his came out of nowhere to snoop around were you are."

"And that's another thing. Why didn't he use his illusion? Make himself seem like another person. He would've blended in a bit more."

"Maybe he wanted to. Wanted you to."

"Perhaps. When we get here watch your step I smell a serious trap on this huge ship."

Jagger arrived right beneath the stren of the ship. He used his powers to push both of them out the water and onto a cargo crate. That's when  familiar scent filled his nostrils. From the rain that poured down he could smell Nine in the water.

"He was here, alright. Doing something. Let's keep moving."

Jagger and Demtiri managed to avoid the gaze of the few crew members that were on board. Jagger noticed the pattern that Nine had walked in. He would walk around the back of a crate, away from the humans, stop at the front, were his scent lingered the longest, and move on to the next.

"I think he's expecting something in one of these crates." Jagger said.

"I can tell you that all of them are empty. They were empty from the start."

"So he wasn't expecting anything from overseas? How peculiar, unless....."

"Unless what? You don't think something was in one of these do you?"

"Maybe. It didn't even have to be something heavy. It could've been a note. Some form of message or code. Keep your eyes peeled for anything."

"Agreed."

It took about ten minutes of constant searching before Nine's scent stopped on the starboard bow of the ship at the last crate they could check. Jagger opened it slowly, making sure it wasn't a trap before entering. 

It was empty.

"Great. No note in this one either. Now what do we do?" Demitri asked.

"Give me a moment." Jagger said as he began inspecting the walls, pressing on them lightly in different locations. "There must be something. He wouldn't spend this much time on the ship for nothing."

"Unless it was a distraction. Where does his scent lead?"

"Into the water below. Since he jumped in so long ago it's just lingering in the water. I can't follow it or anything. There must be something here!"

Jagger began frantically looking on the walls before he noticed a small peel in the paint. He began to mess with it and it actually looked as if the paint hid something behind it. Jagger began peeling away different parts of the paint as it began to reveal some different letters and symbols.

"Here we go. This is the message."

"Shit! Jagger, watch out!"

At that moment the crate began to shake violently. Jagger fell over as a crane had just latched onto the crate. Jagger rolled out as the crane lifted the crate off the boat. A bright spot light was shinning on it as it was lifted. In order to not be spotted both Jagger and Demitri jumped off the boat and into the murky waters below. Jagger broke their fall as they followed were the crate was being taken. From the water they heard quite a few men arguing at each other about the state of it.

"We gotta get back in there." Demitri said.

"We should tell Jasmine. Maybe she can transcribe the symbols I saw."

Both of them began to walk towards the dock.

Meanwhile, Seth, Nina, and Zex had reached the western part of the city. They had just came back from checking the eastern factory with not much luck there. Nina loosened her grip from Zex's neck.

"I don't see why we couldn't have just walked here. It felt like my skirt was rising up. Then this rain is messing up my hair. My suit. Uh! I don't see how you field agents work in these conditions."

"You're not much of a hands on person, are you?" Zex asked, crossing his arms.

"No I spend most of my time in the lab. I'm not needed for field research if you can't tell already. I've never been out here where the real danger is."

"Out here you do what you can to survive. Even if that includes acting a little wild." Seth said turning towards the huge factory behind him.

Every couple of seconds giant clouds of smog would be pushed towards the sky. Seth ran towards the factory,  jumped its gated fence, and began sniffing around. Zex helped Nina over hopped over as well. As Seth began to search the place, Nina used her coat as an umbrella.

"So we're looking for Nine or for clues?"

"Both. Any would be nice. From what we've gather up though, it may be neither."

"Maybe not!" Seth said from the ground. He had a clear gooey substance in his hands.

"What is that?" Nina asked.

"If it's what I think it is, you don't want to know."

"A big sea monster of some sort?" Nina said shrugging.

"Try a bit smaller. Dog-ish like. Plenty of teeth. And coming strait towards us."

Seth looked ahead and noticed several big dog like creatures walking right towards them. All of them were about the size of average dogs. They had glowing red eyes and plenty of long sharp canines.

Nina cowered behind Zex.

"Um. What are those things? Demons?"

"Yes. Hell hounds. What are we doing Seth?"

Seth was about to lunge at one of them before he noticed light beams in the distance. Humans. Workers even. They couldn't be seen, yet he couldn't he couldn't put them in danger as well.

Seth slowly stood up and began backing away. The hell hounds snarled and continued to walk towards them.

"Run."

"You're not serious right now?"

"I said run!" All three of them ran back towards the gate as the hounds chased after them.

It didn't take long before the hounds chewed their way through the fence and continued to chase after them.

"Ok. What are we doing? We can't run forever." Nina said trying desperately to run in her heels.

"I know. Let's just move them away from where anyone can see us. See them even." Seth said.

"Why the hell are they even here? Last I checked, hell hounds don't normally run in large packs like this. If anything they're not in cities this big either." 

"Whatever data you got that from is completely wrong. Hell hounds do whatever the hell they want to do. Now keep up!" Zex said.

"I'm trying!"


	32. Diary

_Entry 14,_

_I had to sneak onto several boats to get here, but I made it safely. They call the country Keyguard, but the city is named Sailbrook.The humans are a little crazy up here, but I like them.  They're a little brutal, a bit hefty, and loud, but they're fair. They can also craft like crazy. I've never seen anything like it. They remind me of the Lycan kingdom. In fact, a couple of Lycans actually do live here with them. In secrecy, of course._

_After getting off the boat, I got found out during the night by the Lycans of the town. I thought I would have to fight them, but they just wondered if the legends were actually true. They took me in, but asked a lot of question too. They were much bigger than me in size and didn't honestly see a threat in me. If anything, they laughed at how I was seen as this huge monster that breathes fire, and kills children when they wander into the forest when in turn I'm just something they call a wee lass. Or a little pup._

_A week has passed now and they seem to be comfortable living with me. I asked them why they weren't afraid of me. I thought they would be because of the many laws or whatever legends they were told of as kids. They honestly didn't care. They said they judged people based off of what they were now and not their past. Not to mention that the trial I had back then was completely uncalled for and unjustified. I was just a pup back then. I still was to them actually._

_If I could say anything about these wolves it's how they still use their natural talents while also living in coexistence with the humans. They're woodcarvers and  they can make some seriously large boats. That's how they've made a living up here. Growing up, I remember when the Lycan King would come to Arcina for business and trade. He would bring me these little wooden carvings that resembled different animals he encountered before. I loved it when he would visit. I had a whole collection back in my rooms, but now that I think about it they probably burned in the fire._

_In the past, most of the time the werewolves seemed to interact with their own kind. Other werewolves of different races. These Lycans don't. They connect with both humans and werewolves. It's incredible to me. I was always taught that humans were too dumb and war driven to be even considered equals among us. Sure, I always disagreed. I gave everyone I met a fair chance. Of course , that's the main reason why I'm in this situation too, but these werewolves are growing up to live with them. Are humans honestly redeemable? The last time I gave them a chance, she ruined my life. But perhaps, maybe, I shouldn't judge the act of one person to represent an entire species as a whole. That's the only reason why these Lycans trust me. Maybe they can teach me some other things I don't know._


	33. Diary

__

_Entry 15,_

_Another three centuries have come and gone. Humans have died, been born and died again. The Lycans have just informed me of Makyla's death. It was about time, but I know I shouldn't be speaking bad about the dead. She's gone of old age, but I hear her hatred for me grew stronger each year after she failed to capture me. Her son, Lucas , is after me now. I better be careful. He has strong ties with the Lycans. Sure, I've lived with this group of Lycans for centuries now, but you can never be too sure. With a name like that I think I better prepare to move. You can never be too sure now and days._


	34. Diary

_Entry 16,_

_Thirty-six years was all it took to find me. I knew he would catch on sooner or later. I actually didn't even know he had a child. A son named Salus. It's tough keeping track of this family line. I'm actually surprised they're still after me after all this time. I guessed they finally figured out that I wasn't in the other country. Shame. Took them long enough._

_I wonder what those other humans have been up to. I'm on my way back to the other continent. The few lycans that have lied to Lucien are sailing me there. I think they call it Deimond now. A weird name, but at least I know where I'll be going. I just need to avoid Lycans and Lucien now. That's just great._


	35. Chapter 19

Seth, Zex and Nina had been running for a couple of blocks. If they were going to try to defeat them, they needed to be out of sight. The hell hounds were slowly gaining on them as they reached a dead end of an back alley way.

Seth took a moment to check his surroundings. No windows. No doors. No light. The perfect spot to finish this chase. The hell hounds stopped at the entrance and Nina backed up against the wall.

"All right. You take the right half and I'll take the left." Seth said as his claws and fangs grew.

"How about we have some fun? Whoever kills the most wins a free meal wherever." Zex replied.

"Wherever? You sure you can handle my appetite?"

"Not unless you have the budget for mine." Zex replied with a grin.

"Are you guys serious!? These things are extremely dangerous, yet your gonna make a game about this!? Is there ever a time when you're not competing against each other?" Nina yelled.

"No. Besides. It's always nice to have a little fun on the job." Zex said looking back at her before charging the large group of hounds.

"You cheater!" Seth yelled.

Zex pulled out two long daggers from behind his back and began slicing the skin of several of them. Seth used his claws and fangs to throw them around the alley. Nina could only watch as they fought. One of the hound managed to jump onto Seth's back when he turned. Seth flipped the hound over and with immense force shoved it into the wall. The wall cracked as the hound fell dead.

One point for Seth.

Zex was using his tail to feel anything behind him. The hounds staggered to towards him as if they were afraid to pounce. One did on Zex's right side and scratched his arm. Zex turned in circle quickly and used his tail to push back the one that scratched him. With a flick of his wrist he spun around again and stabbed the dog in its head.

One point for Zex.

Nina watched the gruesome fight when something buzzed and rang in her lab coat pocket. She reached in the pocket and opened up a mini projector. Grievus was on the screen. A few of the hounds heard the noise and began to slowly walk towards her. Nina was too distracted to see them slowly heading towards her.

_"How are they doing?"_

"We've been cornered by a group of hell hounds."

_"Well then. Jasmine should take care of then, shouldn't she?"_

"Jasmine isn't here. They split up into three groups. I'm with Zex and Seth."

_"What?! Are you kidding me? I told you to keep them together!"_

"Sir, I know what you said I just-"

_"Just get back to the lab. We've found some new evidence that I think you should see."_

"Yes sir. I understand."

_"Good."_

The projection faded and Nina took note of the fairly close hell hounds that seemed to be ready to pounce. Nina froze in her spot.

Zex just so happened to look back and notice the other hounds that surrounded Nina.

"Shit. Run! Go! Nina, get out of here. Don't just sit there like a damsel in distress. Make something of yourself!"

Nina quickly got up, messed around on the little charm she had around her neck, and opened a gate seal leading into Arcina.

"No!" Seth yelled.

Nina managed to get through the portal, but as it was closing, one of the hounds got halfway through and almost escaped into the city. The only thing stopping it was Zex's tail. Zex was trying desperately to reach the hound that had gotten stuck, but the others wouldn't let him.

 Before he could move any further, a large ring of fire surrounded them. Jasmine jumped off the top of a building and slashed a few hounds with her sword. The one that was stuck she sliced in half as she used her other hand to form a long string of fire. She swung it around as if it were a whip to get the other hounds to back off. Many of them backed off and ran out the alleyway. At least four out of the group stayed and snarled at Jasmine.

A puff of smoke was exhaled from Jasmine's nostrils as she was already upset. Two of the hounds tried to tackle her, but failed as Jasmine heated up her blade and easily sliced through the two. She blew another puff of smoke out of her nose. She was getting agitated.

The last remaining hounds seemed to slowly back up. Jasmine took several slow steps towards them.

"If you want me to spare you, I suggest you turn tail and run. Now."

As if they understood her, they ran out the alley way. Disappearing in a thick cloud of smoke.

"You came to save the day just in time." Zex said

"Yeah and if anything, both of you owe me dinner. I heard your bet and by the looks of it, you both tied one as I beat you by six."

"Oh......You heard that, huh?"

"Yeah I did. And who the hell opened that gate seal? Any one of these could have made it through there."

"You mean, you didn't see Nina? She was just here until she barely escaped with her life." Seth said.

"Yeah I told her she could shift if she needed to, but she opened a gate seal and ran. I guess a nerd like her really isn't much for field work. Or any type of physical combat actually." Zex replied.

"Hm, that's unusual." Jasmine replied as she turned to look at the mess they made in the alley. Many of the hounds that they killed were already decomposing. The skin was melting off the bones and forming a large puddle of flesh and blood. Jasmine pinched her nose as the smell was starting to get worse.

She gestured for Seth and Zex to follow her onto one of the building away from the smell. Once in some cleaner air, Jasmine turned back towards them.

"Did you find anything? Check the locations given to you?"

"We did and we found nothing. Just one empty factory and the other housing a pack of hell hounds." Seth replied, folding his arms.

"But......hell hounds don't gather in packs that big. Unless they were trained to do so."

"By Nine? I didn't think he was much of a dog person." Zex chuckled.

"Maybe. Or he was one of them. Keeping track of your every move. Nine is complicated like that."

"Speaking of him, did you find anything?"

"No I lost his scent a while back, but I picked a stronger, fresher one of him passing through here."

"Really? So he was there? You can track him?"

"Not exactly. That smell of decaying dog is extremely strong. I smelled Nine into the alley way, saw you two and decided to help. Of course, before continuing that smell got in the way. I doubt by the time the flesh and blood gets flushed out by the rain water his scent will still be there. This rain is even blocking my senses now. He picked a good place to be and a good demon to serve him."

"So we've lost him. Again!" Zex yelled as he began to pace.

"Maybe Jagger and Demitri found something?" Jasmine said shrugging.

Some of the rain that fell around them stopped and formed a sort of umbrella. Jasmine turned around to see Jagger and Demitri approaching.

"We thought you said meet you back in the other alley?" Demitri asked.

"I know, but they got jumped. Hell hounds."

"I've never seen them this far into the city. They've been appearing for months now, I've never seen them come this close in."

"How about a rather large pack? Oh say, maybe twenty or so?" Seth asked.

"Not even that many?! Normally one or two scattered across in different parts of the city, but never a pack like that."

"Interesting. What did you find?"

"I found half of a weird looking symbol in one of the cargo crates on the cargo ship." Jagger replied.

"Great can you describe it?"

"Well, not exactly. It was hidden behind some kind of paint or large sticker. Before I could get it all off that crate in particular was lifted off the ship and into the docking yards. We had to jump off the boat to keep from being seen."

"Dammit."

"Now that doesn't mean I didn't get a look at a piece of it. I just thought maybe you had a book or a scroll with listed demon symbols. Maybe I can point it out to you."

"Okay. At least that's something, right? Demitri, I will update you on any info we find on this symbol. I need you to try and see if you can clear this alley of the bones and flesh. I would send my team, but, you know, daylight and all. We might get caught. I'll just send them to the docks in the morning to see if they can find this symbol."

"I'll do my best."

"And take care of yourself. Nine is getting smarter by the day. "

"Affirmative."

Jasmine opened a gate seal and all three agent left Demitri behind.


	36. Chapter 20

She was pacing now. Paper, scrolls, and books scattered the floor. It was the beginning of a new day and Jasmine still had not found it. Out of all the many books and scrolls she had and went through, not one that were over demon symbols had the mark that Jagger at least thought he had seen. To make things worse, her other former Agents had searched the entire docking yard and ship, twice, and had not found a single trace of a suspicious symbol inside any of the cargo crates. This was aggravating to her. To make things harder on top of that, Grievus was all on her ass for not catching Nine. Again! She thought that splitting up was a better and faster idea of catching Nine. Apparently not.

She refrained from screaming and puffed out a rather large sum of smoke from her nostrils. Seth and the others were already asleep. It did no good to wake them up when they have barely had an hours rest. She took a moment to calm herself. This wasn't the time to be getting angry. Time was ticking and Nine could have been anywhere in the world. She took another deep breathe and thought about everything that happened so far.

_Nine was investigating Trouf, but why?_

_He was there for several hours before he disappeared leaving an almost invisible trail._

_Jagger saw a symbol in one of the cargo crates. The ship had just come into port that evening. Nine was using it, perhaps?_

_What was that symbol and what could it be used for? It wasn't a hell hound symbol. I would know. This piece seems familiar somehow._

_Jagger would have encountered hell hounds of some kind if it was used to summon them. Not to mention that they would've met whoever was summoning them._

_That pack of hell hounds could have belonged to Nine._

_How would he afford that many? How could he alone summon that many? Now he does work for Kemkash, but who is this guy? I've never heard that name before. We've never even fully seen him. I don't have this info. Maybe the symbol connects to him. Somehow?_

_Then again, does that symbol mean anything? It could have been a distraction. Well, anything could have been a distraction honest opinion. But would he afford wasting time and energy to do that?_

_Come on J, THINK! What could this all mean?_

Jasmine stopped pacing for a moment and looked around. Could there have been some type of important knowledge she missed? It could have been anything. Anything!

Jasmine shook her head and stared up at the ceiling. An exact holographic copy of the stars and many galaxies littered the ceiling. She created it. Perfected the hologram and every piece of tech she wanted to create, yet with all this knowledge she couldn't even find a symbol.

The intercom came on with a loud ringing noise, waking up Seth, Jagger and Zex.

_"Attention Guardians. Well, Seth and Zex. If you're in there, I need you to come back to the lab. We need to do some more test. And before you say anything, yes that is an order from Grievus."_

It clicked back off.

"Can a guy not get any sleep around here?" Zex yawned as he stretched out.

"I guess not. They must think we're nothing more, but a few lab rats." Seth replied.

"That is how they treat us, isn't it?"

"Jasmine, have you found anything else?"

"No. I need a bit more time and maybe some more knowledge. Out of everything here, I don't have a single thing that connects the dots. Not even the symbol Jagger saw."

"What are you going to do?" Jagger asked.

"Look more into it. Jagger maybe you can try to draw it again? I don't know what else I can do."

"I'll try. You know I'm not a good artist."

"You two go and do your test and come back. Maybe we'll have a new lead."

Seth and Zex walked out of the library.

Jagger was trying to re-create the symbol he saw on a sheet of paper. When he was done he showed it to Jasmine.

"So. Let's start at a new angle. This is only a corner of it, right?"

"That's what it seemed like yes."

"It has no corners so it might be some sort of circle. But just because it's a circle doesn't mean there's not another shape attached to it."

Jasmine began turning the piece of paper around. Maybe she was holding it wrong?

"Anything?" Jagger asked.

"Nothing. I'm not going to give up on this! I could have sworn I've seen this somewhere. Like, this is going to bother me all day. I've seen this somewhere before."

"Just give it a rest for a moment. You've been at it all night. Take a break. Relax."

"Jagger, you know I can't do that."

"If you don't you're going to get upset and start setting random things on fire. Again."

"I know that, but this is literally on the tip of my tongue! I can feel how close I am!"

Jagger shook his head knowing that once Jasmine was into something, she wouldn't live it down.

Meanwhile, Seth and Jagger had just walked back into the lab. Nina was typing away again on a tablet before she saw them and smiled.

"Nice to see you two again!"

They didn't reply.

"What's the matter. You guys didn't finish the mission?"

"No. You should've been there when Grievus yelled at us. Not only did he yell at us for not finding Nine, he got mad at us for endangering the city when YOU were the one that opened the gate seal."

"Oh. Sorry? I didn't know what to do. I've told you that I'm not much of a soldier out in the field."

"Yeah. We can see that." Zex said.

Nina  looked down.

"And just for future instances. Never! Open a gate seal near demons. I don't care if you're surrounded by an army or being chased by a hell hound. Never open the gate seal. If anything you could've shifted and fought your way out of that situation." Seth said.

"Why didn't you anyway?" Zex asked.

Nina looked down nervously, but a gave a small smile. 

"Why don't we get these test done? It's just some more blood work that's all."

"Nina..."

"Oh look at that time. Guardians shouldn't be held back for time like this. Let's get that blood work done!"

Seth and Zex looked at each other before following Nina.

After about half an hour of taking and measuring blood, Seth and Zex were released from the lab. Right before Zex was about to step into the elevator, he stopped for a moment looked back at a still nervous Nina and ascended with Seth in the elevator. Once alone Nina sighed.

"Guardians are a hand full."

"That's only if you get on our bad side."

Nina quickly turned around to see Zex slowly approaching her from behind.

"What the?.....how did you?....when?"

"You read my file didn't you? Master of Illusions right here. You can't trick me or lie to me. What's really up with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"The moment you got here you gave off a strange vibe. You're scared of something. Not pushing yourself like any Agent would. What are you hiding?"

"Zex, I'm not hiding anything."

"YOU'RE LYING!"

Nina looked up at Zex as tears filled her eyes. Something Zex wasn't really prepared for.

"You want to know what's wrong with me!? I'm what's wrong me, Zex!"

Zex stood there. Quiet.

"From the moment I saw you, I was scared! Scared for my life! I suffered through life because of Demons! Especially from those who worked for whoever that demons name was!"

"Kemkash?"

"Yeah! That's him! He killed my family too, you know! And you want to know why I didn't shift around you, it's because I go berserk every time I do!"

"You never learned how to shift properly?"

"No! You think I honestly had the time to learn?! I put people in danger every time I shift! It's honestly best if I stay in this form. That way no one has to see how I actually am when I shift."

Nina was trying to hold back tears, but a few passed her by.

Zex felt guilty for she was telling the truth. He pushed a bit too far. Zex walked up to her and hugged her as she tried to calm herself.

"Look. I didn't mean to make you cry and relive whatever horrible thing Kemkash did to you. You just seemed distant and different."

"Didn't you when you first arrived here?"

"Yeah, I.........I did. I'm sorry."

"It's fine just.....let me get back to work please. Just go."

Zex obeyed her demands and left in the elevator. Before getting too far away from the base, he received a holographic message from Jasmine.

_"Library. Now. It's important."_


	37. Diary

_Entry 17, Year 1000,_

_Deimond has grown since I've last been over here. I can tell they've evolved from their barbaric ways. Only by a little though. They seem to almost be following our timeline. The humans here are now ruled by Kings and Queens. Reminds me of home. By a lot actually. Several of the villages here are now run by merchants and business. I guess that's understandable. It's only a matter of time before they'll grow and find the other continent. I actually wonder how is it over there. Everything burned down and perished. I may take a trip there, but if wolves inhabit it still, it may be too risky. I'll just have to see what this turn of the millennium does for me._

_By the way, they kept track of time! Or at least they're starting to.They really are starting to catch on. It only took them a few millennium's. Or at least I think it did. It's hard keeping track of the year when even the humans identified the years by people and weird events. All we did was count up, and keep up with the seasons. I don't know what they're doing, but I do know that if I start keeping up with the year, It'll make these entries a bit more fascinating to keep track of. They date this year as year 1000 or something like that so I'll right it down. I need to catch on and maybe put these dates on the other entries. Maybe. I feel left out and old. I need to find something or someone and learn something new. I'm kinda sick of literature at the moment._


	38. Diary

_Entry 18, Year 1100_

_Lucas found me once and I don't want him to do it again. This family line gets more aggressive by each generation. They have something called  guns now! Or whatever those things are called. They fire these little metal, round shaped things into you. I better be careful. They're much more effective than the usual arrow that get's shot at me. Not to mention they've started using this plant, wolfs bane, to slow me down. It smells horrible and burns my nose. It also stings on its way out of a wound. This is a first. A plant actually designed to harm werewolves. I hope they keep this to themselves._

_Other than that, I think I'm starting to get the hang of this time thing. I've also taught myself how to shift! Somewhat. I can only turn into a white wolf though. Its smaller than the average snow wolf, but i guess its a good thing. I can blend in as a dog if needed be._   
_Now,_ _I haven't learnt much like I said I would, but the humans have. Sort of. I mean they're still fighting for land and they're starting to go across the country and do it. When will humans realize that not everyone has to follow one true "being" as they put it. Not everyone shares the same opinion of the world. Not even me and I accept that. Maybe this is what put a huge line between us and Humans. I'm still learning. I can't say anything yet._

_Now what I can say is that although they may be war driven, there are a few who go above and beyond the limits. The art here is interesting. Not much like ours, but unique in it's own way. I think that I'll eventually try my hand at it. Not sure if I can get away with it. Maybe I can use my fire too? I remember my father used to do things like that. Make art and animals in the sky out of fire. I just have to try right? I have to start somewhere._


	39. Chapter 21

Zex casually walked back into the library. Jasmine was typing away on a laptop as Seth and Jagger watched.

"What's up this time? Another mission we can possibly fail? You found the symbol? They found the symbol? Nine is back? What?"

"None of those. We're taking a literal field trip. I know I've seen this symbol somewhere and I think I know a place that can help."

"Oh?"

"As you know, from the years past everything I encountered was either copied or taken and put here in the library to be safe and used for future access. Although I have no information here, I think I know some wolves that do."

She finished typing and a hologram of the world pulled up with one blinking blue dot in the country of Keyguard, farther north from the city of Sailbrook.

"Oh hell no!" Zex yelled.

"Now? It's practically winter up there!" Seth yelled as well. "Just because you two are ice and water people don't mean I am." He said, pointing at both her and Jagger.

"And I do believe there's a specific wolf there that hates my guts."

"He only hates you because you're linked to Nine and Kemkash. And Seth it's only cold because they're so high in the mountains. Besides I think the Lycans have more info on demon symbols than I do. It's just a hunch, but it may work."

"So we go to the Lycans, ask for some info, and then leave?" Jagger asked.

"Yes. Without Grievus of course."

"Great. Now I have to go change my wardrobe." Seth said as he stood up.

"You better go do it now. I'll give you each about half an hour to get what you need. Bring a coat, a weapon, something."

Zex groaned as he walked towards the back of the library. Seth rolled his eyes as he opened a gate seal to his own rooms.

A little more than half an hour passed before Jagger, Seth, and Zex all stood before her. Seth had a rather large fur coat on and Zex had grabbed his trench coat and a couple of extra daggers with him.

"Seth, it's not even going to be that cold." Jasmine said as she set coordinates for the Lycan Base.

"Says the girl who isn't bothered by cold because she controls both fire and ice."

Jasmine chuckled as the Gate Seal opened. They all walked through.

They reappeared in a small, snowy, wooded area in between two large mountain ranges. From the bottom, Jasmine could see the rather large yet faded trail that was used by the humans. When Jasmine looked up, she could see the dense fog traveling in between trees and covering the ground completely. 

"We should get moving. The sooner the better. Follow me and watch your step." Jasmine said jumping across the trail and into the forest heading up the mountain.

The others followed closely behind her as they jumped their way up the mountain. It took a few moments before Jasmine realized the change in altitude and the clarity around her. She stopped in her tracks and waited for the others to catch up to her. Seth was the first to join, then Jagger and finally Zex.

"What's wrong?" Jagger asked.

"Just a change in the altitude. The fog is starting to get thicker. I thought it would be easier to walk the rest of the way. Not to mention if we were to keep going we would've been shot."

Jasmine started to walk forwards before she felt a heavy and uneasy presence. She then smelled heavy amounts of iron and different types of metal. Her ears picked up the movement of rocks in the distance as well. She gestured for the others to be cautious of their surroundings. 

They were close.

Jagger was the first to check the area. He had noticed the fog starting to thicken as well so he gestured back at Jasmine to continue.

Jasmine held up her hands and slowly emitted fire in the area surrounding them. The fog thickened for a moment before it started to clear and expand around them. 

"Lycans! We are Guardians! We mean no harm!" Jasmine yelled into the distance.

She got a low growl as a reply.

All of them faced back to back as several Lycans surrounded them. Each of them with different colored fur while wearing different forms of metal armor and caring rather large melee weapons.

"Hey! What's the problem here? You don't think we're the real deal or something?" Zex asked.

There was a low, but distant howl. It didn't take long before an even bigger Lycan jumped in front of them. It's fur was mainly black and gray colored to go with bright yellow eyes. It also had metal armor and a blade behind it's back. It stood up straight and towered above Jasmine and the others by a few feet. It eyed them carefully before speaking.

"Believe you?" He snorted. "We wish we could."

Jasmine stepped towards the large beast.

"General Ersen, we mean no harm. I don't see what all the fuss is about."

"Oh really? Nine is back and you want to act like everything is ok? Especially with him around?" The Lycan pointed towards Zex. "We have enough trouble with one delusional, trigger-happy, demon running around the world, killing people like they mean nothing. We don't need another one around these parts."

"Me?! Delusional?! First off, I'm not even like Nine you big ball of fluff!" Zex yelled.

Several of the other lycans gave off a warning growl.

"Hey! Easy. Can we not make this trip solely on hating Zex? We're here on business." Jasmine said looking up at Ersen.

"Oh? What type of business?"

"It's a rather long story so won't you let us into the base. It's better to talk somewhere safe rather than out in the open. You said it yourself. Nine is back. And trust me, he's back for something."

Ersen growled looking back at Zex. It took him a moment before he snorted and turned away, gesturing to follow him.

Jasmine looked back at Zex.

"Try to keep your mouth shut. You'll get yourself in more trouble with it open."

"Not my fault he doesn't like me." Zex mumbled.

They walked into the thick fog for a few minutes before Ersen stopped. He took a deep breathe, pulled his head back, and gave a loud howl. In the far distance someone replied and the ground began to shake as it rose up. Jasmine took note of what she stood on. It was wood. She also looked at the corners of what seemed to be a large elevator of some sort.

"You Lycans still use old technology to get things done? If you want, I can upgrade the base with some modernized tech."

"No thanks. We like to rely on our own natural born skills rather than use some type of technology to do it for us. We're not going to become lazy as some of us have grown to be."

Jasmine rolled her eyes.

Soon the fog began to clear up and Jasmine could see the tops of several buildings. This was the true location of the base. The man-made elevator stopped and Ersen continued to lead the others towards a large gate. The entrance was heavily guarded by several other Lycans and a few snow wolves who looked at the group, but mainly focused their attention on Zex. Zex knew that they were staring and instantly got a sick feeling in his stomach. The gate opened wide and revealed a small town.

This particular area was filled with men, women, and children. Some of which were in their lycan or snow wolf form. Most stopped to eye the group. Others continued on their way.

Ersen kept going until they reached a large set of stairs heading further up the mountain. A couple of the Lycan guards that followed the group stopped to guard the base of the stairs. Ersen continued on. It took a few more minutes of stair walking until they reached a large tower.

This was the main part of the base. Before reaching its doors, Ersen gestured towards the rest of the Lycans who nodded and stayed left him.

Ersen then opened the doors to let Jasmine and the others through. Once in, Ersen shut the door and began shifting back to his normal form. The sound of cracking bones and grunting noises filled the building. It wasn't long until he stopped.

Ersen in his human form looked much more older. His long hair was black, but he had many gray and white hair strands going into his beard as well. His eyes were still yellow as he looked towards Jasmine.

"Please. Inform me of this rather long story."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies in advance!!!!! I'm sorry for not uploading every few days like I said. Last week was a pain with finals and prom and this week is even worse with Graduation at the end of the week. I guess that should be expected as I did say Senior activities would get in the way of me writing and posting the story.  
> So far, so good though!! I am almost done with the story and there may be a second one? I'm not sure yet, but that will explain my absence for the time being. I'll just leave you guys with this cliff-hanger.


	40. Chapter 22

"...so now I'm here to see if you have this symbol."

General Ersen stared at Jasmine for a long time. He had taken a seat at a table in another room to listen to her story. It was a lot of info to take in. Truly Nine was up to something big.

"Well. That was a rather long story. So you don't know what this symbol even looks like? How do you expect to find it exactly?"

"Well, I saw a piece of it. That's a least a start, right?" Jagger replied.

"Somewhat. Although I don't think you get what I'm trying to say. Do you know how many demon symbols there are in this world? The many humans use to summon demons either intentionally or unintentionally? The many demons use to teleport themselves to a specific location if necessary? Then most symbols look the same. There may be hundreds if not thousands to look at.'

"Well, we can rule out a couple hundred that we've looked at." Jasmine said.

"Yet, you still haven't found anything close?"

"That's why we're here. I think you have a few more scrolls or books on the subject."

"And if I do? What happens if you find this so called symbol?"

"We will at least have another piece to this broken puzzle."

Ersen stood up from his seat and began to pace the floor.

"Jagger do you think you can at least draw a part of this symbol?"

"I already have." Jagger said pulling out a piece of folded paper from his pocket. 

Ersen walked over, unfolded the paper, and stared at it for a few seconds.

"This is almost impossible, but Jasmine I think I can help you. Well, you have to help yourself."

"What do you mean?" Jasmine said, folding her arms.

Ersen was about to answer back, but kept his mouth shut and turned away from her.

"Just follow me."

Jasmine looked towards Seth, then Jagger and finally Zex before following Ersen. They all followed him towards the back end of the tower. They reached a set of doors which had a set of stairs going downwards. They began making their descent underground. A few minutes passed and there was no sign of end. Seth felt it getting colder by every step he took.

"Why is it getting colder?" He asked as he began to tightly wrap himself in his coat.

"This tower was built long ago deep on top the mountain by fellow Snow wolves. However when we found it, it was starting to sink into the snow and ice that littered the ground. We built supports just to keep the top part of the tower on top. You're feeling the chill of all of the ice and snow that's in the next part of the tower."

"Next part? So wait. You've seen this symbol?" Jasmine asked.

"Yes, but not in the library. It's down here buried under ice. We didn't want to melt the ice because we risked sinking it further into the ground. I think only Snow wolves with the ability to control ice can save it."

"How come I've never seen or at least heard of it being down here? You would think the many times Jagger and I have come here, you would've asked us to do something."

"I would have, but Grievus didn't want you to know it was down here. He thought the chamber held something really powerful that you honestly didn't need to have."

"Fuck Grievus! This is the exact reason why I hate him! Keeping secrets from me and everything! Whatever could be down here could potentially save the world, but he would rather let it burn and suffer!"

Jasmine's hair and feet began to catch on fire.

"Hey! Easy with the fire! If anything down here melts, we risk being sunk deeper into the mountain."

Jasmine calmed herself. "Sorry. Any other info you want to tell me that I might need later?"

"This so called base used to be used by the Snow wolf kingdom, but I think you know that already."

"No, I do not."

"You never knew this existed for so long? But your mother..."

"Was a snow wolf, but lived with the Hexen wolves in their kingdom. I never knew Snow wolves had their own kingdom because I only saw them back at Arcina."

"The city? I thought you built it not too long ago?"

"No, not the city. Arcina was the original name of the Hexen wolf kingdom. Because I hand built the city, they gave me the ability to name it so I named it Arcina as a sort of memorial. It would always remind me home, so why not name it something you deeply cared about?"

"Huh. Learn something new everyday. Oh! Watch your step we're getting close."

The stairs started to get encased in ice. The temperature was also dropping fast as they could see their own condensation.

They eventually reached the bottom of the stairs and entered a large ice cavern. Icicles littered the roof of the cave and a few stalagmites, of all sizes, were around them. Around many of the stalagmites were frozen piles of bones, limbs, and tattered clothes.

"What happened here?" Zex asked.

"We don't know. All we know is that the vault is down here along with that symbol." Ersen replied.

"Hey! That's it right there. The symbol." Jagger yelled as he pointed forwards.

Further ahead was a rather large vault, covered in ice. On either side of it, written in frozen blood, were two symbols. However they were both chipped. Missing a small piece on both.

 One of the symbols, Jasmine recognized as the symbol for Kemkash. The same one located on Zex's arm.The other was unknown to her, but now that she could see it completely it seemed to look familiar.

"Those are the symbols? I know that one is for Kemkash, but I don't think I've seen THAT one before." Zex said walking over to the one on the left.

"I'm surprised you haven't been suffering from a demon infestation." Seth said.

"Both symbols are incomplete and partially faded. It's a good thing too, but I don't understand why they're here exactly." Jasmine said touching the frozen door.

She instantly felt some form of energy from the door and removed her hand rather quickly.

"What is it?" Ersen asked walking up and touching her shoulder.

"This door carries some sort of strong energy, but I think I know what it is."

"Well? What is it then?"

Jasmine was about to reply, but honestly didn't know how to respond. She's felt this type of energy before, but in a different way. If this sunken tower belonged to the Snow wolves, perhaps this door worked like the other one? Maybe. It didn't seem that way.

Jasmine walked away from Ersen and took her time inspecting the area. When she looked up she could see what seemed to be a roof. She looked to the sides and saw broken or shattered columns of stone. She looked back at the vault and stepped back a few feet. On the door was a half crescent moon sitting at the bottom half of the door, facing downwards.

She then looked down at the ground and began scrapping away at the snow which covered the ground. Something dark was covered in the ice.

"Jagger, help me move the ice on the floor out of the way."

Jagger nodded as they both moved in a motion which caused all of the ice on the ground to move aside. This action caused the tower to shake and creak.

"Easy! I didn't ask you to move the building." Ersen whispered.

"Apologies. I just needed to see if my calculations were correct."

"And?"

"I'm not sure yet."

Jasmine looked back down and saw that they were standing on a large metal platform which had several strange markings and holes carved into it. 

"What is this thing?" Jagger asked.

"I don't really know. Ersen. You said this used to be the Snow wolf kingdom, right?"

"Yes. What are getting at?"

"Back where I come from, in the castle, deep underground, were the Hexen wolf archives. It could only be opened by a person of royal blood who also had the ability to control fire. When I was young, my father used to let me in by using his fire to open the vault."

"Is that what the giant metal bird is that's in the back of the library? The doorway to a vault." Zex asked.

"Yeah. When the bird is set on fire a specific way, it activates the locks and it opens the door. However, this vault seems to act a bit differently. It doesn't look to be activated by ice or anything."

"You think you can open?" Ersen asked.

"I think, but just let me figure this out for a moment. What type of action could possibly open this vault?"


	41. Diary

Entry 19, Year 1200-1690

_I've been so fascinated with the many cultures in this era that I actually forgot to write!_

_Time flies when you're learning so much._

_Aside from delving into the many types of art these humans can come up with, they have also started to get into the action of learning science! This may be a life changing milestone for these humans. Even though I don't think they did it alone. Even back when I was born, we had a relative understanding of the world and the universe around us. Well at least I think so. I didn't really complete my studies on the world and the stars above. The Great Fire happened before I could even begin to understand it. Maybe if I can get close enough to one of these humans, they can teach me what they've learned so far. It's a start somewhere, right?_

_Speaking of the starts above, Gabriel came back. He stayed much longer with me this time around. He didn't have much to do so we talked for a few days. He thinks he can help me, but I don't think he can. However, I do have a better understanding of what he can do. Apparently, humans can't see him. I was the first and only person that actually could. So does being a hybrid give me a better sense of vision or something? Perhaps? He also likes to hide his wings and that weird, floaty thing above his head. He can move either so when he does choose to show himself, humans can't actually see what he is._

_Interesting_.

_Lucas has also had a daughter he named Harmony. He believes that she will be the one to put a stop to me and bring "harmony" to the world. What a joke. All that family has done for me is put me through more pain and agony. I think I should leave this country before "Harmony" and her delusional father gets to me._


	42. Diary

Entry 20, Year 1692, End of Winter? 

_It's been a while. I guess a lot has happened since the last time. A lot has been done. A lot has been said. I guess I should start from the top. Earlier last year, I think it was mid summer, Lucas really went over board trying to capture me. To put things simple, let's just say it involved a lot of wolf's bane and bullets. My leg and arms are both still wrapped from the attack. They tried to decapitate my head when I fell. I got shot a couple of times and from all the pain, I set a large area of land on fire._

_Since then I've escaped back to Keyguard where not even the Lycans want to help me. Lucas has raised the stakes too. If anyone helps me, they are sentenced to death for treason. I've been alone these past couple of months. I had to survive the winter on my own. I guess it's nothing new. I'm back to where I started. Alone and unwanted. Why does this keep happening to me? Am I just destined to live on this miserable planet alone and hunted down for the rest of my life? When will things get better? I see all these humans pass me by without knowing my life's story. They see me sad and try comforting me with "Things will get better!" or "Cheer up! This or that God will make things better."_

_**FORGET THEM!** _

_**I AM DONE WITH THIS. I DON'T SEE HOW HUMANS ARE SO STUPID! THERE IS NO GOD. THERE IS NO HIGHER BEING! THINGS DO NOT GET BETTER IN THE REAL WORLD!** _

**_NO WONDER WE LEFT THEM TO BE ON THEIR OWN! THEY BELIEVE IN SOMETHING THEY CAN'T EVEN SEE!_ **

_**You want to know what I believe in? Nothing. Absolutely nothing.** _ _**LIFE IS JUST A CYCLE OF CONSTANT DEATH AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS EITHER PUT YOURSELF THROUGH THE PAIN AND HEARTACHE OR END THE CYCLE EARLY.** _

_**This world has given me nothing to offer, but pain and I want to put an end to it.** _

_Oh wait.._

_**I CAN'T** _

_I can't even calculate how many times I've thought of or actually tried to kill myself. I can't die. Why can't I die. If there actually was somehow some form of higher being than me then why can't it just leave me be? I want to die_.

_I don't want this anymore. I wasn't born to be like this or suffer as much as I have. I don't even know where I'm going now, but all I know is that if by any chance, I am actually here to do or be something, I better get a sign really fast. I'm going North, deep into the arctic glades. Maybe I'll get encased in ice or something. This will be my last entry. I'm not ever coming back into this retched world._


	43. Diary

Entry 21, Year 1692, Spring

_My last entry was a bit much. I actually was on my way North, but I was comforted by this demon I just met a few days ago._

_Well, I should say half demon._

_He smells like a Lycan, but has the eyes of a demon. His name is Seth. So far, all I know is that he's after something. Something important by his words._

_I was crying on the mountain side and he just came up to me and asked what was wrong. To spare the details, he knows exactly what it's like to be an outcast. Lucas is after him too for being a half demon. Says his father was a disgrace to the military for having relations with a demon and his family should be destroyed. No one wants him because of his heritage and his last remaining family member was recently killed by a demon._

_I honestly felt sorry for him. When I told him my story he made a promise to never leave my side and become the first person to actually protect me from the world. I shook hands with him and this marking appeared on my right hand. The same one formed on his right shoulder. I think it's called a blood bond or something. I've only seen it once from when my parents did it, but all I know is that it's a promise made from the heart. I guess I can trust him._

_So far everything has been fine, but because Lucas will now be after us both, I think it's say that we honestly need to either leave or hide. Strength is in numbers, right? I just hope this boy isn't like the others._


	44. Chapter 23

Jasmine stood in the middle of the metal device on the floor. Straight up. Her eyes were closed and her hands were clasped together in front of her. She focused on her own energy and felt it reach towards the door. Her heart slowed and she felt a sense of calm wash over her.

After a few moments, Jasmine opened her eyes and looked down at the metal device. She took her time studying the strange markings and cuts in the metal. When she took a closer look, she noticed that the device was cut into seven, circular layers that could be rotated either clockwise or counter-clockwise. She looked back up at the door.

_"Maybe it's an image? Only one way to find out."_

Jasmine changed her stance to where her right foot stood behind her left. Melting parts of the ice around her, she made the water turn the first layer clockwise. It clicked into place. Jasmine then proceeded to turn the second, but noticed it didn't click after turning. She motioned to turn it counter-clockwise and it clicked into place. A sound came from the door as the moon rotated to a different position. The moon now seemed to be a waning crescent.

Jasmine did a similar motion to the next three layers and began to see a picture forming. The moon moved higher on the door and became a waxing crescent. She then moved the final two layers and took note that the metal cuts formed a wolf facing back towards the entrance. All of the layers clicked into place, but the door didn't budge.

"You solved it, right? It should've opened." Ersen asked.

Jasmine ignored his question and wondered what she did wrong. It should have opened. She took another look at the door and saw that the moon was half raised on the door.

"Oh!" Jasmine said as she realized that she didn't complete the final rotation.

She used ice to move all seven layers facing the door. The moon raised to the top left of the door. It then became clear that it was supposed to a wolf howling to the moon. Jasmine's necklace began to glow blue as her and the door where enveloped in blue light.

The door hissed and slowly opened, causing the tower to shake even more. A couple of ice cycles fell to the ground, nearly missing Jagger and Seth. When the door finally stopped, it revealed a small room with a large hole in the ground, filled with snow. There were plenty of scattered notes and scrolls on the floor along with frozen bodies and metal armor.

"Geez, it looks like a war zone in here." Zex said, stepping into the room.

"I wonder what happened." Ersen said looking at one of the scrolls on the ground.

Jagger did the same and squinted at the paper. On it were several different symbols that seemed to be spelling out something.

"I can't read it. What is this?"

"It's ancient. What we used to be able to speak and write." Zex said scanning over the same paper.

"And how would you know that?" Ersen looking towards Zex with a blank face.

"You're talking to the person who learned about the world's history with Jasmine. Sort of. I mean, I don't know how to speak it, but I can read some of it."

"What does it say?" Jagger asked.

"It says something along the lines of an ambush. Bring help. Save the.......ruler? I don't recognize that word." Zex said pointing to a specific symbol.

"It stands for princess." Jasmine said looking at another letter.

"What happened here?" Seth asked.

"This letter reads please send help. The northern province has been invaded by a team of demons. There names are.......the rest is stained in blood. I can't decipher this one. Let me see..." Jasmine searched around for another note that was clean of blood. 

"The king has been slain in battle only the princess remains. She must be protected at all cost.........again nothing more. I think someone sabotaged these letters. They seem to be notes towards other kingdoms." 

Jasmine took another look around. She saw something glimmer out the corner of her eye, towards the hole in the ground. When she looked at the snow, something shiny was half buried in it. Jasmine retrieved the object and saw that it was a silver scroll sealed by a crescent moon. Jasmine instantly recognized the symbol and hoped that it wasn't what she thought it was.

"What did you find?" Ersen asked.

"A part of my history." She whispered.

Jasmine opened the scroll and read over the letter.

" _To anyone who may find this, I feel my time is running short. My father has been slain by demon brothers. One of the guards summoned them here through their blood and symbols by the vault. Although they have no name, the public has named them Kemkash and Rakuntash. Bone-eater and Flesh-eater. One eats the bones, the other eats the flesh. They want to destroy the werewolves. They're jealous of our power and our lives. I don't know if I'm going to make it out of here, but these two symbols on the page are theirs. Do not summon them at all cost! I can here them coming for me. I just hope this will save lives in the future._ It's signed by.........Aoura Kleyla?"

"Auroa Kleyla?" Jagger said tilting his head.

"Who's that?" Zex asked.

"This was possibly her name before she married, but I think this is my mother's" Jasmine replied.

"Wait. Hold on. So, there are two of them now? Wow. That makes them older than you!"

"I've noticed. I never knew there were two. I was always told about Kemkash, but I've never heard of this Rakuntash guy. Sadly, this is starting to slowly come together. I think."

"You think? That is the symbol that you're looking for, is it not?" Ersen said.

Jagger walked over to Jasmine who was still holding the scroll. He looked at the two symbols on the paper.

"Yes! That's half of it right there. Now the question is, what was it doing inside of that crate?"

"Again, I think I know." Jasmine said, wrapping the scroll back up.

"And?" Zex added on.

"I think they're trying to re-summon this Rakuntash. If these are their symbols, then it would make sense." Jasmine looked around for another letter or scroll. She found another and tried to read it for it was stained in blood. " _Kemkash_.......... _stronger with every life he takes_.............. _Rakuntash_............ _changes into_....... _person once he has consumed the flesh_....... I can't make out anymore than that."

" If they gave this kingdom trouble all those years ago, I can only imagine what they can do today. So many lives can be lost!" Ersen said.

"And I won't let that happen! That is my job! Our job! To make sure no one else gets hurt." Jasmine said picking up another letter.

"What gives them the right try and re-summon a demon that has already been expelled? That can't possibly work?"

"Demons can only be brought back if someone qualifies to carry them. A vessel." Jasmine's whispered.

Zex and Jasmine exchanged a worried look.

"What has happened? Don't tell me this could actually work."

"I think it can. Back when I was an experiment I was injected with something they called Z-4X. Jasmine and I have speculated that it may have been demon blood. And with my blood starting to turn black and this new evidence, I think this blood is from Rakuntash. It would only make sense if they needed me because I am the vessel for this demon. So all those years ago they weren't trying to create an army, they were trying to find someone who would resurrect Rakuntash." Zex said squeezing the mark on his arm tightly.

Ersen roared as he began to shift. Shaking the entire room.

"Then why don't we stop their plan here and now!"

Ersen, in his lycan form, grabbed Zex by the throat and threw him out of the room. Zex yelled out in pain when he landed on his feet and slid over several ice shards, going through his foot. He then tried his best to stand up tall as Ersen walked towards him.

"I knew I couldn't trust you for a single second! You're a disgrace to this whole military!"

"You say that as if this is entirely my fault! You know good and damn well I don't have anything to do with this!"

"If you die, we'll can save thousands of lives. Why not destroy what the demons have created before it even has a chance to kill?"

Ersen raised his hand and nearly clawed Zex across the face. He dodged the attack, but stammered backwards, pushing the shards even further into his foot. Zex could fill anger fill him as his right eye turned black and red.

"See? You still don't think you're a danger to everyone? I should've finished you off a long time ago!"

Ersen went in for another attack, but before he could claw at Zex, Jasmine stood in between them and took the damage for herself. Three claw marks went deep into the left side of her face.


	45. Chapter 24

Ersen gasped once he realized what he had done. He took a moment to back away from her.

Blood began to pour on the floor from Jasmine's wounds. Seth was about to jump in and help, but Jagger stopped him.

"If you're gonna try to kill him then you're going to have to get through me first."

Ersen snorted and hesitantly took a few steps forward.

"I will not stand idly by as another life, another friend is taken from me by people like you!" Jasmine yelled as her right eye turned yellow and red. The ends of her hair faded black.

"You're gonna protect him? I thought you were on the side for humans not against them. Just think of the destruction he will do and the lives he will take once they resurrect Rakuntash!"

"Then you might as well strike me down for the many lives I have taken and the destruction I have done as well!"

Ersen snorted. "You can't possibly be serious? He's a demon. He's not one of us."

"And am I not a hybrid? The very source of fear throughout werewolf history? The many legends and stories of me killing relentlessly and setting fire wherever I go? How dare you ridicule him and yet you  don't do the same for me or even Seth. That's just highly ignorant don't you think? You can give me and Seth a second chance, but you can't give him one? That's why I hate people like you. People who act like they're a God above everybody and make sure that their beliefs are over anyone else! People who act like Grievus!"

A surge of heat radiated off of Jasmine. Ice that was around her began to melt quickly and the tower began creaking and moving.

"Jasmine! Stop! You're gonna make the tower fall!"

"I don't give a damn! This whole mountain can go tumbling over and I will still stand my ground! You're supposed to stand for what's right and the protection of others! Not throw around orders and make reckless decisions that will get others killed!"

Ersen backed away and shifted back, his eyes lowered.

"So, you don't care about the safety of others?"

"I do care! This is not the way to go when Zex hasn't even done anything wrong! I don't kill unless it is my last resort! I think my way out of situations like these. Yet, you're gonna kill him because you see him as a future threat that may not even happen. How would you like it if it was your own wife or child!?"

Ersen gave no reply.

"Z is my best friend. If you want to kill him based off of his background then you might as well do the same for me!"

Ersen looked away as Jasmine began to stare him down. Zex was amazed to see Jasmine protect him like that. Seth and Jagger looked at each other as they watched all three of them. Ersen looked back at Jasmine. Her hair was a flame as both eyes, one red, one blue, stared at him. Her hand was tightly gripping the blade on her side. Smoke was occasionally coming out her nostrils.

Ersen smiled a bit.

_She carries the Eyes of truth? I don't expect less from a daughter of Solic._

"You resemble your father so much."

Jasmine's eyes widened a bit. 

"I've heard legends and tales of his rule as king and his Eyes of Truth. You are none the less his daughter. Always standing for what's right and all. Believing everyone can have a fair chance. I admire you. I'm sorry." He bowed.

Jasmine's hair turned white again and her eye turned back to its normal color. She took her hand away from her blade.

"I just hope you know what you are doing letting him remain here. You better have a plan."

"Believe me, I will." Jasmine said, turning towards Zex who was sitting on the floor. "Is your foot ok?"

"Yeah. You melted the shards out of my foot. I'll be fine. Trust me."

Jasmine outstretched her hand and Zex took it, standing to his feet. She then began to walk back up the stairs. Ersen sighed as he passed by Zex giving him a death glare. Zex gave him a look of disgust and continued to follow them. Jagger shook his head as he froze the water on the ground, making supports to keep the tower from falling.

They had to stay until night came to make sure Zex's foot healed properly. Jasmine was overlooking the base below on a balcony. Jagger was tending to Zex's foot in another room and Seth was walking around, looking at the art that lingered on the walls.

Many of them were in great shape, but a few were tattered and worn. This was a sign of disrespect since the pictures weren't kept up. One of those pictures showed a man dressed in military attire. General Kousack Hitame. A man that was familiar to him. His father.

"He was a great man despite what he did." Ersen said walking up behind him.

"He didn't do anything wrong. Neither of them did."

"You should try telling that to Grievus and K'nal."

"Like they would believe me. When did not being able to kill a demon become a crime?"

"When he took it a step too far and married that demon he was supposed to kill."

Seth growled at him.

"No disrespect. I admired your father. He was always so strong and confident. It was a shame he was disowned and treated as a deserter."

"Only because Grievus couldn't understand the fact that not all demons are bad. Kind of like you."

Ersen snorted. "I don't think all demons are bad. I'm talking to you aren't I?"

"Yet you disrespected and attacked my friend and hurt Jasmine."

"Ok! look, I apologize! What more do you want from me? I was just taking necessary precautions."

"Keep doing that and you'll eventually have to fight Jasmine. And trust me when I say that it's a fight you can not win."

Ersen sighed and looked back at the picture. "Do you miss them?"

"I do."

"Did you ever find....him? Again?"

"No. I wish not to either."

"Scared?"

"Yes and no. Believe me when I say I want to kill him. Make him pay for what he has done. But I'm scared that I may lose control and hurt the ones I care for the most. It has happened before. I don't want to drag them into my past."

"Yet, Jasmine has dragged you into hers?" Ersen chuckled. "You can't be scared of your power, your strength. Let her help you. You've helped her in more ways than you may think. Trust me."

They stood there in silence a bit more. Seth looked down and grasped the pair of dog tags that hung around his neck. One of them belonged to his brother. He held on to it tightly.

"Cawlen would've made a great man too had he had the chance to live. No doubt you will make a great leader of us all one day."

"I honestly think Jasmine is at a better position to do that."

"Well, she was born to. Destined for greatness. A princess born to rule as queen."

"I just feel bad that she never had a chance to."

"Don't feel sorry for me." Jasmine said walking pass them scaring them both. "I can stand on my own. I don't need you to be sorry for me."

"Hey how's your...um...cheek?" Ersen said looking down.

"It's fine. It healed going up the stairs. I have fast healing, you know? Being half vampire and all."

"Is it really that depressing for you? I mean, yes I can see where you've had your hardships, but is it all that bad?" Ersen said.

Jasmine slowly turned towards him. "Are you seriously asking me that?"

"I mean, no. I just wanted to know...."

"How about you mind your own damn business!?"

Ersen was taken back from her sudden outburst.

"Wait! I'm sorry. I'm still..." She sighed. "Upset. And yes it is that bad. In a general sense, I guess not, but in the long run, it's not worth it. You see people nowadays searching for immortality when it's not honestly worth it. For one you got to be a special type of demon since hybrids aren't supposed to even exist."

"How exactly did you become a hybrid? What did your sister do to you that made it a difference to change your body and your life around?"

Jasmine's eyes widened and she felt a heavy presence behind her. She knew exactly how it happened, but wasn't entirely sure if she could tell them. It felt as though someone was behind her, but she not dared to look back for she knew what it was. She zoned out trying to process what her next words would be. Before she could answer, heavy alarms had rung throughout the base and her communicator turned on.

_"EMERGENCY!........ATTACK!........NINE IS HERE!........GUARDIANS YOU NEED TO GET BACK HERE, NOW!!!!"_

With that Seth and Jasmine looked at each other and ran past Ersen opening a portal in the process.

 


	46. Diary

_Entry 22, Year 1699, Fall_

_These past couple of years have been......interesting. It's weird being with someone else who cares for you harder than anyone else before. If anything, he's like a brother I've never had. So far we've had to live in the mountains only coming down to hunt for food if needed. Seth spends most of his time trying to train himself how to fight. I think I've taught him a bit more with weapons as he has taught me hand to hand._

_He has also opened up to me a bit more. He's the offspring of a Lycan and a kitsu-? Kitson-? Kit- I don't know how to spell it. It's a demon fox-wolf thingy? I've never seen or heard of one so I don't know what it is. His father was one of the top lycans that fought on the side of Lucas. After he met the demon, he fell in love with her and gave up his life as a demon hunter and settled down._

_To save this long explanation of a tragic love story, apparently this other demon came after his family after what his father did to him. He witnessed his parents death in front of him and was thankful that his older brother, Cawlen, saved him. The first time. The second time his older brother sacrificed his life to protect him and died on the spot. Seth is now after the demon. Revenge, I guess. I don't blame him for it. If my sister was still alive, I would've hunted her down to my last breathe out of rage too. I guess we're kinda in the same boat here._

_I don't know what's with this kid, but I feel....strange towards him. I think I feel safe? Loved even? I don't know. It could just be my desperation to be seen as me and not some monster._

_Today we're about to embark on a new adventure and go to someplace called Unedrit. Another country I haven't heard about. Although it's far South, in the cold, Seth thinks it's best to start reaching out to new countries if the wolves are looking for us in Deimond and Keyguard. He may be right. I can also take this chance to familiarize myself with the rest of the world. Who knows maybe a great adventure awaits us?_


	47. Diary

_Entry 23, Year 1700, Winter_

_It took us some weeks to sail to Unedrit. I never knew it was THAT far south. I had to hide out in the cargo hold. Seth could go out and look human, but I had to stay hidden. If anyone was to catch sight of me, who's to say they weren't wolves looking for a hefty sum of money or part of the military._

 Now it's cold here, but I can manage. I can't say the same for Seth here. He has an attitude about being in the cold. I suggest he gets used to it because we may be here until spring. During the winter here parts of the ocean freezes up. The spots are too large to go around and too thick to go through. That's ok with me I guess. I can safely stay away from Harmony and her army. Which reminds me that Lucas has died of complications. I'm not sure what to think about that, but I can say that it's one less person to worry about.

For now, Seth and I are traveling farther South back towards higher ground. A mountain range. It's just to find a cave to get away from the cold. The only thing we have to worry about is food, I guess. And perhaps the Sea Dragon? 

The locals are scared of something that's in the water. Called a Sea Dragon. It destroys ships that come too close to it's den or something. I've never heard anything more ridiculous. I don't believe it's true. Humans have always created stories of mythical beast. Sure, some are actually demons or they represent Werewolves and Vampires, but really a Sea Dragon? That's impossible. Something like that can never happen!


	48. Diary

_Entry 24, Year 1700, Spring_

_I can safely say that Seth and I have survived an ambush from Snow wolves down here. I don't know how they managed to spot me, but they wanted to turn me in for the money._

_We were off of a cliff by a waterfall grotto, resting up an enjoying the warm weather when they surrounded us. I tried to get us into the grotto, but this huge water serpent came out of the cave. I guess that Sea Dragon was real? It attacked the bandits and then came after us. However, when it backed us into cliff and charged us, I freaked out and froze it? I never knew I could do that! I mean, yeah, my mother could do it, but it felt amazing! Who knew I could control fire and ice. Now I thought I killed it, but it turns out that the giant "Dragon" was just a snow wolf with the ability to control water._

_He was impressed, yet confused at first. He didn't look no older than what the humans call 16? I don't know. His name is Jagger. A funny name, but he calls himself that because he can't remember what his real name was._

_We settled in the cave with him, but Seth didn't trust him one bit. He seems to try to separate me and Jagger while also butting in on our small conversations. He looked........jealous? Was he really jealous of me talking to this guy?_

_So far, Jagger has agreed to come travel with us. He thinks I have potential with my new and old powers. I just need to learn how to control them. Even though I don't think we know where we're going, I guess that's the purpose of adventure. Find out what you can and actually go see the world? Travel, even though you don't know where you're going? Get lost? Right? At least that's what my father used to say. And you know it's funny. Although I haven't been with Jagger for more than a week and Seth a few years, I don't feel lonely anymore. And I think I'm willing to give try again and put myself out onto the world._


	49. Chapter 25

The Gate Seal opened and all Jasmine could see were flames and a lot of smoke. On the side of the city was a large hole in the barrier Jasmine had created.

 Jagger immediately jumped off the bridge and ran towards the city. The scent of Nine, smoke and gas filled the air. Jasmine used her fire abilities to construct wings and she flew into the city. Seth and Jagger were close behind as they inspected the damage. Many people were crying on the streets, but not many people were hurt. Zex immediately thought of his sister and ran back home. Upon inspection of the building, many of the other agents were already there taking notes and closing off parts of the building. Zex ran up to one of them.

"What happened here?" He asked.

All of the Agents looked at him in silence. They didn't want to tell him anything.

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" Zex yelled.

"Nine is what happened." Grievus said coming out of the partially burning building.

Jasmine and Seth had caught up to Zex along with Jagger with a wave of water. Jagger immediately began putting out any nearby fires.

"Where the hell where you four when he attacked!? This is why I don't let you four out of the city!"

"Where did he even come from? How did he get into the city?" Jasmine asked.

"Oh, I don't know. I was hoping you would know. Oh! Wait. You weren't even in the city!"

"Dammit Grievus! I don't have time for your bullshit! What the fuck did Nine do?! I mean he didn't destroy the city. He was probably after someone."

"Well, no shit. He took Nina and that little brat of yours Zex."

Zex's eyes turned red as he grabbed onto Grievus shirt collar. The agents surrounding them pointed their guns at Zex.

"Put him down!" One of the yelled.

Jasmine gave them the sign to not interfere.

"Don't you dare call her that! She's just a kid. She didn't even do anything to you."

"Really now? Both of you have put a target on our backs from the very beginning. If you weren't here in the city, Nine wouldn't even be after us and they wouldn't know that this city even exist."

"Well excuse me for causing so much trouble. Hey! I have an idea. Since you don't care about me, maybe I should just go join Kemkash and help to destroy the world!"

"Go on ahead! Nina was more important out of the two anyway. Do you realize how much info Nina has on her. They can probably gain a lot of info just by torture alone."

Zex threw Grievus down and he stumbled backwards.

"You don't even care, do you?"

"No. Because all of this is your fault. All of you! You know better than to leave the city without permission and without letting us check if everything is ok in the city. Now I have a missing child, a missing agent and another agent in the ICU."

"Another...........agent?" Zex's words trailed off as he realized the only other agent that could have been near Aurora was Elaina.

Zex pushed passed Grievus as he ran towards the hospital. Grievus took a moment to lift himself up ad dust himself off, looking back towards Jasmine.

"This is your fault too."

"My fault. I do believe that I was trying to figure out what Nine's plan was. In fact, I think I would've solved it sooner if one of us weren't keeping secrets from me!"

"What are you on about?"

"We went to the Lycan base far north. Did you know that used to be the snow wolf kingdom, because I never knew. How come I was never informed of the vault that was below the tower? You realize there was plenty of useful information down there, right?"

"Ersen told you of the vault!?"

"Yes. And I opened it."

"That useless excuse of a..."

"Save it. What's done is done. How come you never told me about this Grievus? That tower was a big part of my family history. Not to mention it lets me know how old Kemkash and Rakuntash is!"

"Rakun-who?"

"Inside the vault was some pretty valuable information regarding how those demons came into the world. They were brothers. If my suspicions are correct, I can only assume that Kemkash needs Zex or Aurora because they are both capable of resurrecting Rakuntash. Now, you want to put the blame someone? Put it on yourself because if I had know this information earlier, we could have had the chance to keep both of them safe."

Jasmine brushed past Grievus's shoulder.

"Oh, and the next time you want to experiment on demon blood, make sure you have a field agent who actually knows how to defend herself."

Seth walked past Grievus as well and followed Jasmine.

Meanwhile, Zex had just arrived on Elaina's floor. He burst into the room she was being held in, startling the doctor that was already in there.

"Zex!? I didn't expect you to be here so quickly."

"How is she?" He said walking over to her. Elaina's head and arms were wrapped and she had a few cuts on her face along with a dark formation around her eye.

"Easy now. She needs some rest. That's all. Nine knocked her out cold and she suffered a few burns from when he blew up the room."

Zex sighed. "C-could you give me a moment. I just want us to be alone."

"Sure thing. If she wakes up, come find me. It's not the end of the world Z. She's gonna be fine. Trust me." 

With that the doctor left.

Zex kneeled next to Elaina's bed and began sobbing.

"Elaina, I'm so sorry I brought you into this. If I would have know he got in here, I could have protected you. No one here really understands me except you, Jasmine, Seth and Jagger. Everyone else still don't trust me. I don't know what I've done. I've tried taking your advice and I still got people hurt. And this time it was you."

Zex looked up at Elaina's face. It was starting to swell. She looked peaceful. Zex sighed and wiped away his tears.

"I wish you could hear me. I want to apologize. I put you through all of this. But I'm going to make it right. I'm going to get Aurora back and make this up to you. Maybe it would honestly be better if I wasn't here to ruin things for other people. If I don't come back, promise me that you will at least take care of Aurora."

Zex held Elaina's hand for a moment before walking towards the door. He took another look at Elaina before leaving the room.

"Zex!" Elaina yelled in a panic, sitting up in her bed.

Jasmine, Jagger and Seth stood up.

"Easy, Elaina. You're still healing." Jagger said trying to comfort her.

"W-Where's Z! He was just in here, right? Where is he?!"

"Zex passed by us on our way here. He didn't say much, but he seemed to be upset on seeing you like this." Jasmine replied.

"Did he say where he was going?"

"No. Not that I know of?"

Elaina felt something in her hand. She folded it between her fingers and immediately knew what it was.

"You have to find him! Please! He's in danger!"

"Calm down. If this about Nine, you have nothing to worry about. He left with Nina and Aurora." Seth said, leaning towards the wall.

"No! You don't understand. It's a trap."

Elaina felt something in her hand and looked at it. It was Zex's communicator.

"He left the city to go find them. He's doing this for me."

Jasmine took Z's communicator from Elaina.

"That idiot. He knows better than to go alone."

"That's the thing. He wants to be alone. He thinks he's a nuisance and a danger to everyone. He wants to go solo on this one."


	50. Chapter 26

Jasmine burst into the central office back at headquarters. A lot of agents were rushing around either taking calls on the damage in the city or gathering information from other bases.

"Do we have a reading on Zex's location?"

"No. Without that communicator, we can't track him easily." One of the other agents replied.

"You have got to be kidding me Z! What were you thinking?"

Seth came up behind her.

"He feels as though most of this is his fault."

"But it's not! No one could've predicted an attack like that. Hell, Nine didn't even kill anyone! He just took Nina and Aurora."

"But he still caused some pretty decent property damage." Grievus said as he and K'nal walked passed them. 

"Like it was Z's fault."

"Oh, but it was. Nine is only after him and his sister. I knew I shouldn't have taken them in all those years ago."

" You out of anyone else in this room should know that if anyone is to blame, its you."

"Me?" Grievus had stopped walking and turned towards Jasmine.

"Yes, you."

"And please explain to me how this is all my fault."

"For one, you led him on to think he was nothing, but a danger to anyone he encounters. He was so worried by his past that he felt as though leaving was the best option for everybody"

"Well, he is a danger to everybody. He is the one person Nine and Kemkash are after. If he wasn't here, we would be minding our own damn business in what the demons do with the humans in the world. And so what if he left? Better for us."

"Secondly, you held him back. You always have."

"Look, I didn't want an ultra powerful half blooded demon within our ranks. I already had you and Seth to deal with."

"Then why would you take them in? Surely it wasn't because I begged and pleaded with you that they were in danger and helpless kids alone in the world. You always have some goddamn objective to everything you do, now what was it?"

Grievus began to slowly walk towards Jasmine.

"Oh, the silent treatment? Come Grievus what was it?! Was it that super secret weapon you've been working on?The one that I specifically told you not to continue because it would put dozens of people in danger. Did you honestly think anything that goes on in my city goes past me?"

Grievus was towering over Jasmine. "Your city?" he chuckled. "Do you even have the authority, no wait, the title to say that?"

Jasmine was fuming. "No. I don't officially, but-"

"Exactly. This is the reason why this military is so.....out of place. It's because soldiers like you, don't know when to stay in there place."

"You say that as if you're some great God to look up upon and praise. Yet, everyone here knows how horrid your heart is. You make them fear you. It runs in the family, I guess. But before I was so rudely interrupted, who was the one that supplied all of this?" Jasmine said glancing at the technology around the room. "Who is the first one that gets called before and after shit goes down in the city? Who actually protects the people from threats of the world? Who the fuck literally built this city from the ground up, non stop, for a full year to make sure the werewolves had somewhere to stay!?"

Grievus took a step back and looked at the other agents in the room. They were all staring at them. Some with anticipation, others with worry in their eyes. K'nal placed a hand on his brothers shoulder.

"Just back off brother. Both of you are causing a scene. Leave it for another day."

Grievus shook off his brothers hand.

"I guess it is best if a leader knows when to back down from a threat." Grievus said looking back at Jasmine.

"No. You're no leader. You're more of a boss. Shouting at others to get what you want and saying it's best for the city when it's honestly best for yourself. A true leader understands others and fights for what's right. I'm the one who's admired here. What are you to them?" Jasmine pointed towards the still staring group of agents. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a friend to go save."

With that Jasmine turned away from Grievus and walked towards the elevator. Seth smiled at Grievus before following her. Grievus looked towards the agents that still looked their way.

"Where is my progress report!? We have a city to look after people! Come on! Get back to work." 

The other agents quickly returned to what they were previously doing. Grievus walked off into a different section of the room as K'nal just stood there in silence.

Jasmine had just walked out of headquarters. She was deeply upset, but she had a job to do. Finding Zex was her first priority at the moment. Seth ran up beside her.

"Do you even have a clue as to where he had gone?"

"Perhaps. If he was smart he would've used the stationary portal that's in the library. Only the guardians can get in the library anyway. It would be smart."

"And you're saying that's what he did for certain?"

"Not entirely. It's likely, but I doubt he used the MGS since it tracks every opening. Not to mention the Stationary one has a few more built in locations."

"Why?"

"If he or I ever wanted to be alone, we would go to places that made us feel a bit better. And I think I know one of those places he might go to."

Meanwhile, Zex walked along the ground carefully. Making sure he couldn't be heard by even the nearest animal. His feet crept along the cool dirt ground. He knew exactly where Nine would have taken them if he was willing to trade. It was night, but very cloudy. Zex had a portal position him in the third country of Harwen. A small country with a very small population, but a lot of land and resources. The perfect spot to take some land and use it as a place of research.

Zex knew this country all too well. To the far south-west was a thick forest. It covered an abandoned laboratory that the demons used for their experiments. Thanks to him, the building was blown up, but that didn't mean the actions stopped. As he walked the hidden path, he could still hear faint screams and the sounds of rattling chains in the distance. Flashes of his parents sudden death flashed into his mind. It startled him, but he needed to keep moving.

He started to see bits and pieces of metal on the ground. He was getting close. Past the trees he could see a dark and tattered building. He was surprised to see it still standing after all these years, but he guessed not many people really knew it still existed.

He stared at it for a long time. There were so many horrible memories he had of this place. Including the moment that he and his sister escaped. They made it out the flames alright. All three of them, but Nine wanted to stay. Nine immediately saw Zex as the enemy and he pushed him away. It was a shame Zex couldn't convince Nine to come with him, but it was probably for the best.

Zex stepped into the building and heard faint yells. This time, he didn't think it was a part of his memory. He ran towards the yelling and noticed that it was Nina. He was getting closer. He soon came upon a cracked metal door. Zex carefully checked his surroundings before entering the room. In the center he saw Aurora chained to a chair with her eyes and mouth duck-taped. The tape was wet from her crying so much.

"Aurora? Listen to me, its Z." he whispered.

She began thrashing around in her chair, shaking her head.

"No, no, no ,no. Listen to me, be very quite. I know Nine did this to you. Its ok, but I need to get you and Nina out of here."

She began thrashing around again, sobbing.

"I always knew you were a stickler for your sister, twelve."

Zex looked up to see Nine sitting on a metal bar.

"I never would've thought she would be then end of you."

"If you had a family, you would know the feeling."

"That was a problem on their part. They killed your parents, but not your sister. You still had ties to feeling and emotion even after you had nothing. No wonder they labeled you defective."

"Where is Nina!? I'm willing to make a trade."

"A trade you say?" Nine jumped down landing some distance away from Zex.

"Yes. Me for both of them."

"Hm. Nina has some valuable information we could use. However, we do need you the most. Eleven isn't really much use to us either."

"So will you let them go?"

"Maybe. If I don't?"

Zex quickly pulled out a gun and pointed it to his own head.

"I already know how much you need me. It would be a shame if I were to suddenly die."

"Do you really have the balls to do that?"

Zex loaded the gun. "For them and the safety of others, yes. Now let them go."

"Alrighty then."

Nine turned around as the room was covered  in a blue light.

"You've got to be kidding me." Zex said, lowering the gun.


	51. Diary

Entry 25, Year 1700, Summer

_We finally managed to get out of this country. Unedrit, I believe. It was rather odd believe it or not. We were running away from these bandits, near a ship port and we were rescued by some suspicious crew members. Lycans! Believe it or not, they remember me! So now we're on this ship sailing......somewhere. The lycans didn't really have a destination. They just happened to be re-stocking and they saw us._

_So far, I've seen nothing, but ocean. This is better than staying in a damp, humid area under the boat though.It's interesting to see how a ship actually sails. I wonder if maybe I can learn to navigate it. One day._


	52. Diary

Entry 26, Year 1703, Summer

For the first time, three years have taken forever to go by. We're still on this ship,but I'm learning all the same. Jagger taught me a somewhat new trick. How to hold a water orb, bubble, thingy. He says its only one step closer to learning about my new abilities. I've managed to do the same thing with fire. It's really interesting how controlling it takes a lot of concentration and the ability to stay calm. No wonder I couldn't control it before. I was nervous about shooting it out in the first place. My life was just so....chaotic before.

Now I can say that this life is peaceful. We're sailing with Lycans, across this vast ocean, in an attempt to spare us the trouble of being captured. Seth isn't really fond of sailing, but I think he's getting used to it. The crew members are.....nice? Well, some are. The captain is very fond of me, unlike some of the crew. Half of them fear me and the other half despise having "castaways" on board. I don't know what that means. I don't know any ship language or whatever. I'll just have to ask and learn my way out of this one.

I should sail more often. The stars that come out here at night are amazing. There are far more out here, than there are on land. It makes me wonder just how vast the universe is. I guess that's another topic for another day. I have more things to worry about than the stars.


	53. Chapter 27

Jasmine finished putting together the stationary gate seal.

"Done. I guess Z needed some serious space. It took me a minute to put this thing back together."

"So we can get to him now?" Jagger asked.

"Not yet. I still have to pull up the history on this thing." Jasmine walked over to a nearby PDA. "Just give me one moment."

The PDA dinged and the gate seal re-activated.

"There we are! Come on now, lets get going." Jasmine said being the first to go through. Seth and Jagger followed after.

On the other side, Jasmine was waiting for them, but also looking at her surroundings.

"So Z warped here? Strange of him to do that." Jagger said.

"What is this place anyway?" Seth asked.

"We're deep in a forest in Harwen. Z showed this place to me once before." Jasmine said as she began walking in a general direction. Seth and Jagger followed.

"He has?" Jagger asked.

"What's so important about a forest?" Seth asked.

"Deep in here is an abandoned laboratory. That's where Z was technically made. He showed this place to me in an effort to find some form of solace. It didn't help very much. It's just a constant reminder of where he came from and how horrible his experience was."

"Why didn't he tell us? We're his friends, right?" Jagger said.

"He didn't want to involve other people with his own burdens. Hell, I barely found out because I followed him through the gate seal and he told me just about everything."

"He should know better than that." Seth said shaking his head.

"I do the same thing Seth. Both of you know that. It's like this itching feeling to do something or change the past, but you know you can't  so you just try to hold it all in and ignore it, but it eventually comes back to the surface. Nothing you do can make it go away. It bothers you everyday. Tugging at your soul and nothing helps."

"That's why you have people like us. Friends that want to help you forget that feeling. We're here for both of you. I don't know how long it's going to take to get it through your thick skull, but we are here. Just talk to us. We've never been in situations as emotionally and mentally draining as you two have been. Why don't you go towards help when it's right within your reach?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's because we both think our past will reflect our future. We try to live up to the standards of other people, but it just doesn't-"

Jasmine ears picked up some movement. Seth and Jagger stopped.

"What is it?" Seth whispered.

"It's Nine. I can smell him all over the place. Funny thing is, it's just him."

"Were you really expecting an army or something?"

"No, but at least some back up if Zex was going to trade himself."

Jasmine ran forwards a bit before coming to the front of the broken building. She began sniffing the air. He was definitely here. She peered into the darkness and saw a something moving. She reached for her weapon and stood in a defensive stance. Seth and Jagger weren't too far behind as they stood on either side of Jasmine.

Nina and Aurora emerged from the shadows. Nina had tattered clothes and her face was swollen from the black eye she received. Aurora was covering in fear behind her.

"Seth? Jagger? Oh my god! You made it! Please, you have to hurry! Nine has Zex down there! I barely managed to get Aurora out of that mess!"

"Nina? How did you escape?" Seth took a step forward before Jasmine pushed him back. "What is it? Oh! Jasmine, this is Nina our-"

"I know who the hell _she_ is. And she's not who she seems to be." Jasmine unsheathe her katana.

"Jasmine? What do you see?" Jagger whispered.

"It's not what I see, it's who I see. Nine." A ring of fire surrounded them.

"Oh darn." Nina said shrugging. "I actually thought this disguise could last a little longer. Lucky me that a hybrid has such sensitive eyesight." 

Nina was enveloped in blue light and Nine replaced her image.

"That's impossible." Seth said.

"What? You didn't see that coming? Such a shame. All it took was another life, and a chance to avoid Jasmine most of the time."

"Well. That explains the incident back in Trouf." Jasmine said.

"True. That was me. Smelled you coming from a mile away. Didn't want you to reveal it was me now, did I? Would've cut the plan short." Nine chuckled.

Jasmine growled and started walking towards Nine.

"No. Bad dog." Nine said, grabbing Aurora by the neck. Aurora started choking.

Jasmine stopped walking.

"Stay."

Jasmine took several steps back.

"Now sit." Nine said glancing at the blade she had in her hands.

Jasmine obeyed and threw her weapon down.

"Good girl. Wouldn't want a little accident to happen with that silver now, would ya?"

"Jas-mine. H-he-help..." Aurora managed to breathe out.

"Didn't I say to be quite you filthy brat!" Nine shouted throwing Aurora against the wall. The whole building shook with amount of force he threw her.  The force of the blow knocked her out unconscious. 

"How dare you!" Jasmine yelled, flames erupted into her hair.

"Not so fast." Nine said this time holding a blade to Aurora's neck. "I heard you like to spare people. Let's see if that can get me out of this....awkward situation."

"What do you want?" Jasmine said, making a fist out of anger.

"Well, you see, Zex and I have a date to go on together. However, I already know that you're here for me and I can't have that. Here's where you get to choose. Well, say that you'll like to save this brats life. I will give her to you, if you let me have Twelve."

"His name is Zex." Seth growled.

"That sorry excuse for a name that he calls himself?" Nine chuckled. "You wolves really domesticated him. You know that? Now you can do that or take a step further and I'll have a good old time slicing her throat. Or maybe I'll snap her neck. No, That's too easy for her to have. I do prefer to watch my victims suffer." Nine started to laugh.

"You're sick" Jasmine sneered.

"Says the girl responsible for many more deaths than even I have taken. Really now? You're going to call me sick?"

Jasmine growled. Her eyes turning red. She honestly had no other choice, but to try and reason with the demon.

"Fine. Just let her go." Jasmine said trying to calm herself.

"You should already know how this is going to play out. You're going to follow me. All three of you. And you're going to sit back and watch as I take your friend. Come on now. Even I'm on a time limit here." Nine grinned as he began taking steps backwards. "One wrong move and she's dead!"

Jasmine and Seth exchanged side glances.

_"Please tell me you have a plan." Seth telepathically said to her._

_"I'm working on it. I'm trying not to get anyone else killed here."_

_"You better hurry."_

_"I know. I know. I'm thinking!"_

Jasmine was the first to follow Nine. Then Seth and Jagger. Nine kept up that smug little grin he had on his face until they reached a room with a large hole in the ceiling. Zex was laying directly below it, unconscious.

"Z!" Jasmine yelled.

"Don't fret baby girl. He's alright. Just taking a nap is all." Nine said still grinning as he stopped over Zex's body.

Something else in the room caught Jasmine's eye. She glanced over to the far right corner of the room and saw another figure tied to a chair. Jasmine took a moment to smell the air and smelled burnt dead flesh coming from that direction. She would have to handle that later. Her main mission was Z at the moment.

"What of the deal?" Jasmine asked.

"Give me a moment." Nine laughed which soon turned to screaming in pain as two wings emerged from his back.

"Great. He can fly now." Seth mumbled.

"Consider it as an upgrade from my makers." Nine smiled as he looked down at Zex. "I guess a deal is a deal."

At that moment, Nine sliced Aurora's neck and threw her at them while also reaching for Z. Jagger managed to catch Aurora before she hit the ground. Nine grabbed Zex with pure strength and lifted himself in the air with his wings. Jasmine, seeing an opportunity, put out her hands in an effort to shoot Nine down with her fire.

"Bad dog." Nine said as he moved Zex's body to protect him. "You didn't think I planned for that? You can't hit me without hitting Zex."

"I could try. After all your mission is Z."

"Oh? But are you really that brave to shoot down your friend? Is that killer instinct of your's coming out? Is this going to be another innocent victim's life that you take? His blood will be on your hands."

Jasmine took a moment to think then slowly lowered her hands.

"I didn't think so." Nine said as he flew up and off into the night sky.

"Shit." she mumbled.

"She's ok. I managed to stop the bleeding." Jagger said hovering his hand over Aurora's neck.

"What do we do now?" Seth asked.

"We get ready." Jasmine said.


	54. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major update! Yes! I finally had a chance to update this far! More is to come probably on either Wednesday or Thursday. I finished my story so I hope to complete it here on either of those days. Happy reading!

Jasmine walked over to the figure that was tied to a chair. She began sniffing all over trying to figure out who this person used to be. She couldn't see so she dragged the chair into the center of the room where she had some light.

Upon further inspection, it was the figure of an agent based off the clothes and tags they had on. Their face had decayed and parts of their body were burnt. Half by fire. Half by the silver that was embedded in the skin. It looked female. Very young. Long black hair. Glasses. Jasmine searched the poor victim for anything that could have been useful to her. In one of their pockets lied an ID card.

"Nina Brien. Lab agent and field researcher of the country of Harwen and Deimond." She whispered.

"So there was a real Nina? Thought Nine made up that name for himself." Seth said walking over.

"No she was real. In our database. Zex and I looked her up the first day she, er, Nine was there. She was a real agent serving under Grievus's orders in the lab."

"Poor girl. Nine must have just done this." Jagger said wrapping something around Aurora's neck.

"No. By the smell and look, she's been gone for at least a few weeks. Nine just left her here to decay." Jasmine kept searching through the girls clothes. She then found her PDA. She managed to get it unlocked and went under a few video files.

_"This is Agent Nina Brien. Demon blood researcher and specialist. Grievus has given me orders to come to this precise location deep in this forest along the coast of Harwen. He says the agent that's named Zex, formally know as Twelve, was made here. He wants me to find anything that may have been left behind. I will update when I'm closer."_

The video clicked off and Jasmine pressed another one.

_"This is Agent Nina Brien. Again. I'm closer than before and might I say this building is still surprisingly standing. I'm about to g-go iiiiiii-n and-"_

The video clicked off, but before Jasmine could press a different one it clicked back on. It showed Nina running.

_"This is Agent Nina Brien! I'm in trouble! I-I triii-iied getting more-more info, but I've awakened someone! He's after me!! Send help plea-"_

_**"Where are you going?!"** _

_"No! Please! Stop!-"_

The imagine clicked off before turning back on. The image showed a wounded Nina tied to a chair crying.

_**"You can serve some serious purpose to me. But I need you to disappear."** _

_"No! Please I'll do whatever you want! Just let me go!"_

_**"Shh. It'll all be over soon."** _

_"No! Please!"_

Nina on the screen was then set on fire. Nina began screaming in pain and Jasmine slammed the PDA into the ground. The video buzzed off.

"That son of a bitch is going to pay!" Jasmine growled. "This is all Grievus's fault anyway. We better tell him that he's responsible for yet another death because of his arrogance. I told him not to continue this research on demon blood. It was going to get innocent people killed." 

Jasmine turned away from Nina's corpse and walked over to Jagger. "Is she ok to be moved?"

"Yeah. We need to get her to the hospital. I don't have the right tools to close up her wound, but she should be fine."

"Good. Let's go. I'm sure Kemkash is wasting no time on Zex."

 

 _Ringing_.

_That's all he could hear.  
_

_There was this constant ringing that didn't want to stop._

Zex tried moving, but he couldn't. He remembered the last thing that happened before he got knocked out. Nine put up a steady fight and he managed to get behind him and knock him out. Zex slowly opened his eyes and saw what was either a wall or a ceiling with that symbol of Rakuntash on it. It was metal. Very cold metal at that.

Zex shook his trying to focus more on his surroundings. He was on his back  moving very slightly. In a rocking motion like he was on a.....boat. That's when he remembered that large cargo ship that Nine was found snooping around.

"Ah, shit." He whispered.

"Well,well, well! Sleeping beauty is finally awake!" Nina said crawling on top of him then laying down. 

Zex tried reaching for her put felt that his hands were tied up above his head.

"Oh. Can't move? I hope you're very comfortable there." Nina said giggling.

"Nine I already know it's you. Why don't you spare me the torture and just change back already?"

 "Aw? You want me to leave already? After all we've been through Z? I said I would never lie to you. And I never have have I?" Nina squeezed Zex's cheek seductively. 

Zex just stared at the figure impersonating Nina. But deep inside he knew that he was right. Everything that he said the other day was extremely true. He wasn't lying, but he was hiding the truth.

"The silent treatment? After we were just getting to know one another? Oh well. We do have quite some time together Z." Nina's hand began to slowly go down on Zex's chest.

Zex turned away from the humiliating display.

"Aww. Aren't you shy."

There was a loud knocking noise out side of the crate.

"Forgive me for a moment. It seems that it is time." Nina soon turned into Nine and he got up. He walked over to the door which seemed to be up over Zex's head. All he had was his own hearing to depend on. He closed his eyes.

"Where is he? Is he alright?" A deep raspy voice called out. Zex recognized it for he only heard it once before. That was the same voice who gave the order to kill his parents.

"He is awake. Very responsive. You can come and see him if you wish."

Zex heard loud footsteps coming towards him.

"You have done me well, Number Nine. Leave us and have us set course further South West."

"Yes, sir."

There was the sound of a metal door closing as the footsteps stopped above his head. Zex looked up to see a hooded figure standing above him. He seemed to be taller than the other demons. Possibly bigger too. Through the fabric he could see that he had red eyes. Zex had only one person in mind.

"Kemkash." 

The figure smiled as he lifted Zex up by the chains he had around his hands.

"I guess that's a name only the werewolves know me by. I guess apologies are in order. Nine is something strange. I can't really see why he turned out that way. But you..." Kemkash dragged his finger nails delicately across Zex's body. "..are the perfect vessel for my brother. Half-wolf, half-demon. Pure strength all in one. I knew I saw something in you when I decided to let you live."

"Decided?"

"Did you honestly think I let you and your sister live because your parents begged me to? No. Both of you had something in you I've never seen before. Your parents were an asset worth loosing over you."

"So you killed them, why?"

"They would have spoiled your heart. I needed a vessel capable of holding the darkness in my brothers soul. Your sister was the same. You both were worth waiting for. The only thing is that the blood didn't speed up her aging process. If I had just taken the girl, Rakuntash, as you probably might call him, would have split her body in two just from the mere force of the possession."

Zex sneered at him.

"Don't look at me like that Twelve. Consider yourself lucky..." Kemkash pulled out a blade and drove it into Zex's chest. Zex didn't even have time to prepare for the blow. "...that I didn't dispose of you like all the others."

 Kemkash pulled the blade back out and threw Zex onto the ground. Zex turned over and his blood spilled over the symbol that was also on the floor.

"Brother, if you can hear me, rise!"

The symbol glowed red. And Zex could feel himself changing.

"I have finally found someone strong enough to hold you. A young body as well, not like your old broken one."

Zex screamed out as his bones began cracking and he felt something come out of his back. Wings?

"You and I will live on forever. This world will be ours!"

Something started to come out of his head and he started loosing consciousness. Zex's body fell to the ground.

"Yes. That's it!"

Zex's right arm turned black and it spread to half of his body, covering parts of his face and spread across his back like cracks in the earth. Everything finally stopped and Zex's body stood up.

"Brother?"

Zex slowly turned around. " **Brother? Kemkash?** " His voice was loud with a mixture of two voices that faded in and out.

"Yes!" Kemkash came up to him and touched either side of his shoulders. "It is good to see you. Many a millennium have passed since you have been gone."

Nine came back into the crate. "Master. We have set sail to the city."

"Thank you Nine." Kemkash said dismissing him.

" **What have you been up to brother?** " Rakuntash asked.

"Much more than you think. I have built up our army to take over this sorry place the humans call home. But an old enemy still exist even after all that has happened."

" **Werewolves. They are still here?** "

"Yes. But do not worry. We are going to dispose of them quickly."

" **And where to, may I ask?** "

"Their new home. Arcina."


	55. Diary

_Entry 27, Year 1710, Spring_

_I don't know where to start but I guess I'll start with the ship._

_Out of the many countries we sailed to, we just got off in Eown. A weird name, but let's just say that's the region I'm originally from. It's scary coming back here. Human have some what domesticated this land, but not all of it. I have so many questions worth answering right now. Is Arcina still there? Have they rebuilt anything? Where are the werewolves now? How far have we come? I don't know, but Jagger says don't worry._

_We left the lycans back to their sailing and now we're just walking around Eown. But perhaps the weirdest thing is how I've missed Lucas's death. I've spent so much time with these two wolves, that I've forgotten about him. Maybe that's a good thing?_

_He's been dead for a little over a decade now. Harmony and her two kids encountered us the other day. And what surprised me was that she didn't want to fight. She came alone, with no weapons.She didn't want to do anything, but help me? I was so confused. Her whole family line was known to just be my only enemy. They wanted me locked up, yet she doesn't? I didn't know what to do and her two kids didn't look any different. I wanted to believe her, but...this demon came out of no where and attacked her. She was already by herself. I don't know what happened to her, but I really hope she's ok. For her children's sake._


	56. Diary

Entry 28, Year 1710, Spring

_She didn't make it._

_Harmony, that is. Her wounds were too great. The other two kids got attacked too._

_The military made it in time,but one of them suffered a major eye injury. His left eye was nearly gashed out. That's all I'm able to find out anyway. I can only hope that this doesn't scar them for the rest of their lives._


	57. Diary

Entry 29, Year 1719, Fall

_After all this time, I would've never thought that this would have happened. I'm in the military?_

_A few days ago we were attacked under the order of Harmony's two sons. One calls himself K'nal and the other Grievus. They attacked Jagger and Seth first and threatened to kill them if I didn't turn my self in. I stood my ground and prepared for a fight, but the younger brother. K'nal, I believe. He gave me the opportunity to make a change and join the military. I accepted his offer, but I don't fully trust either of them._

_I had to sign a contract today. Swearing that Seth, Jagger, and I promised to defend the werewolves from demons in exchange for not being thrown in prison or worse. Killed. As long as we serve by Grievus and K'nal we are welcomed into the community and have access to anything we require from them. If we run, the contract is broken._

_I guess that's better than being an exile. Right? Hopefully, I can change the way werewolves view me. No one has to fear a hybrid. Maybe this could be the start of something better._


	58. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning of sexual content and rape?* *I honestly don't know how trigger warnings should be tagged* Forgive me -_-"

"This story can't possibly get any better." Grievus said with his head in his hands on the other side of the table.

"Oh! Yeah it gets better! Then Nine fucking set her on fire and has been impersonating Nina ever since you sent her on that small expedition. If you had just listened to me, none of this would have happened! This is all your fault!" Jasmine yelled staring at him. Seth was calmly leaning against the wall looking at either of them.

"My fault? True, I will take the blame for Nina, but it wasn't my fault that Zex left. Hell, it was probably better that he did!"

"See! This is what I was talking about! He only left because you made him feel like he was unwanted in this military! If it weren't for you, Zex would still be here, Nina could have been alive, and Aurora wouldn't be in the hospital! You fucking idiot! I told you to not continue your so called research on demon blood!"

"I do what I wish and you better remember that. I didn't know Nine was at that place in the first place!"

"That's why you send back up! That's why you tell me what the hell you're doing!"

Grievus slammed his hand onto the table as he stood up. There was a long silence in the room. Before Grievus could respond, K'nal burst into the room.

"We have a problem! A cargo ship is going full speed towards the barrier."

"Ok? Just have Jagger move the city out of the way."

"I think you need to come and see why it's a problem."

Grievus followed K'nal down a corridor into their database room. On a large screen showed the ship heading towards them.

"What's wrong with the ship?" Grievus asked

"This is sir." An agent said, zooming in on the footage. There on the bow of the ship was a mutated version of Zex. He had a long trench coat on with wings sticking out of his back. His eyes were blood red and parts of the right side of his body was stained black.

"Z?" Seth asked.

"That's not Zex. He's being possessed. Those demons work fast." Jasmine said turning away from the screen and heading towards the elevator. 

Before she could reach it, a large blast of some sort rumbled onto the barrier causing the city to shake violently.

"The hell was that?"

"They fired at the barrier! We have a large break in it!"

"What's our energy rating?"

"74% on the barrier and draining fast! They fire a few more times and the barrier will be too weak to keep up and the city will be revealed! The whole city will be out in the open!" Another agent replied.

"Put this city on lock down! No one leave their homes until it is safe! I'm calling a emergency protocol to all agents in the city. Everyone in their battle stations! Let's go!" K'nal yelled.

Seth and Jasmine rushed to the elevator. The city shook again. It didn't take long before they were on the first floor. Jasmine could see the barrier cracking from HQ. The ship fired again causing the barrier to crack even further.

"Shit! You go get Jagger and meet me up there! We are going to try that little trick Nine always uses to bring Zex back. I'll handle the ship for now." Jasmine surrounded herself in fire which molded into a large bird. A phoenix. She flew off towards the ship as Seth shifted and ran in the opposite direction, going towards the hospital.

Jasmine saw the ship fire once more and collided with the blast in order to keep it from hitting the barrier. She absorbed the blast and calmed her self as she froze the surrounding area around the ship causing it to slow down and eventually stop.

"Jasmine! How nice to see you!" Nine said approaching the bow of the ship alongside Zex. "It took you long enough to respond."

Jasmine ignored Nine and stared down the figure who possessed Zex.

"Oh? Showing interest in Rakuntash are we? Why don't you come say hi? After all, he's here for you too!"

Jasmine continued to stare at the figure. He didn't move. He just stared back at her. A blank expression on his face. Jasmine heard Seth and Jagger approaching behind her. Seth was in his Hexenwolf form and Jagger showed up as his usual self.

"So glad you could join us you two! You're late to the party!" Nine yelled.

"Nine enough!" Kemkash said walking up beside his brother.

"Kemkash." Jasmine mumbled.

"It seems the wolves have sent their strongest agents to fight us. Too bad it's all going to fail in the end." Kemkash snapped his fingers.

There were several loud metal noises coming from the ship. A large wave of winged demons emerged from either side of the ship. Kemkash made a movement with his hand and the demons headed towards the city.

Jagger was about to lunge at the crowd, but Jasmine stopped him.

"Our main goal right now is to stop those three from getting into the city. They get in, it's game over. Let the others handle them."

 _"Who are we going for?"_ Seth asked.

"You take Rakuntash. You have the strength to handle him. Jagger take Nine. Do. Not. Fall. For. His. Tricks. I'll take Z. I think I can bring him back."

Seth and Jagger nodded before leaping towards their target. Nine ran towards the back of the boat as Jagger kept an eye on him. Seth jumped towards both brothers as Rakuntash flew into the air and Kemkash backed away. Rakuntash had the chance to fly into the city, but soon saw Jasmine with wings made of fire behind her back blocking his path.

" **You look a lot like the ones who killed me the first time.** "

"My mother and father? Yeah. I get that a lot." 

" **Hm. It will be interesting killing the child of those who have fallen. I wonder what your flesh will taste like."**

Jasmine flew towards Rakuntash with her sword. He blocked it with his own daggers.

"Z! I know you can hear me! You can help by fighting this guy!"

Rakuntash pushed her off.

" **That miserable half-blood is no longer here. You're talking to me now.** "

Jasmine charged him again with speed and precision. All attacks were blocked. Jasmine was starting to get frustrated.

" **Getting tired are we?** "

"Oh please. I can do this all day." Jasmine said grinning as she continued to attack Rakuntash.

Meanwhile, Nine had the upper hand on Jagger for he chose to stay on the ship. Jagger knew that although he could jump onto the ship, Nine had a serious advantage with his illusions. He needed to get to him though. Jagger sighed and jumped onto the boat. He carefully went around the crates and searched for Nine. He couldn't find him among the many cargo crates that littered the ship.

"Can't seem to find me can you?"

Jagger turned around with no one there.

"I wonder why she chose you to fight me?"

Jagger kept turning.

"It's not like you can see through illusions."

The area around Jagger began to change into a forest. He closed his eyes.

"Closing your eyes won't work either. You're just left wide open."

Jagger heard something large approaching from behind. He turned his hand around to summon water and attacked whatever might have been behind him. Nine dodged it. His wings were carrying him through the air as he teased Jagger.

"Impressive. I'm surprised you could hear me."

"That's because you have such a big mouth."

Nine sneered at him and pushed him down, making him slide into a crate. Nine started laughing, but left his defense wide open. Jagger turned some water into ice and shot it towards Nine. Nine dodged parts of it, but was burned by a piece that went across his face.

"The water burns?" Jagger mumbled. It took him a moment to figure out that there was a key element in the water. Salt.

"Now I'm pissed." Nine said as he flew higher into the sky.

Jagger jumped off the boat and chased Nine down.

Seth saw Jagger burn Nine as he was being held down by Kemkash. He kicked him off and shifted back, stalking around Kemkash. Kemkash was slow, but had plenty of strength behind that hooded mask of his. They mostly just stared at each other.

"What's the matter, pup? Too scared to fight me?"

Seth was thinking. Salt water was a useful tool in this fight. How could he get a hold of Kemkash? He would just have to try to over power him.

Seth started shifting again, but this time into his Lycan form. He charged Kemkash, but he was so strong that the only thing he had to do was hold his wrist. Kemkash pushed him back and Seth kept charging him trying to get an opening.

Jasmine was still flying and charging at Rakuntask trying to get an opening. She couldn't just burn him because she would also be killing Zex. She had to be very careful on how she fought him. Jasmine took her eyes off of him for one second when she was slammed down by Nine. She landed in the water below making her wings sizzle out. As long as she was wet, she couldn't summon those wings again. Jagger helped her up, nodded, and continued to chase down Nine.

Everything was in place. She needed to get close so she cold mentally reach Zex or she wouldn't reach him in time. Jasmine ran towards the city.

" **Running away are we? What would your proud parents say to that?** "

Jasmine hated that her parents were being mocked, but if Jagger did what the plan told him to do, it just might work. Jasmine had reached the bridge and hung herself off the edge in an attempt to hide from Rakuntash.

Rakuntash flew himself onto the bridge and saw no one.

" **Hiding now? How brave of you! I guess you really are a spitting image of your mother. She hid from me too when I killed her father.** "

No response.

" **Come now. Don't be shy. Fight me!** "

Still no response.

" **I guess from the time we have together, I should let you know what happened. That's the last bit of kindness I can give you before I kill you. Your mother was smart, but not by that much. I trained her into a better tool for me. An assassin.** "

From Jasmine's position she could see that the bridge illuminated red. That's when she heard her mother's familiar voice.

"She begged and pleaded with me to keep her poor father alive. You wouldn't believe the many times I had beat and fuck your mother senseless to get her to properly obey me."

It was taking every muscle in Jasmine's body to keep herself from lunging out at him.

"That's right. I fucked that bitch more times than you could've imagined."

Jasmine's face was burning red and her hair were starting to catch on fire.

Rakuntash could see the light emitting from them out of the corner of his eye."You should've seen her face back then. I made her life miserable. I'm surprised she even had the strength to carry on those missions I gave her. Then your father came along. The prince as you may put it. He turned my own bitch against me." He began laughing. " If I could have had the chance to end his life I would."

The light burned brighter as he got closer to her.

"No matter. I will have the **satisfaction of killing his daughter anyway.** "

Rakuntash was about to strike Jasmine over the ledge.

"Brother?..." A little voice called out.


	59. Chapter 30

Rakuntash turned around to face a little girl who was sobbing.

"Brother?"

" **Well now. Who is this?** "

The girl took a step back. "Zex?"

" **Oh. You must be the other sibling. I can see why you weren't chosen as my vessel.** "

Aurora started crying.

" **You're such a sweet and innocent little thing, aren't you? Well, I can't have that now. Don't worry. I'll make this as painful as possible.** " Rakuntash started to reach for Aurora but stopped mid-way.

" **What the?** " 

He tried again and stopped half way.

Jasmine saw that her plan was working and jumped onto the bridge.

"You really think it would've been that easy? No one may harm her as long as Zex is around."

" **That's fucking impossibl- ah!"** Rakuntask began screaming at the top of his lungs. Jasmine ran around him and grabbed Aurora running towards the city.

"Aurora. I need a favor. Stay in the city. I knew I shouldn't have dragged you into this alone, but I needed someone who was dear to his heart."

"I know, but Jasmine please. Please bring him back."

"I will."

Jasmine hid Aurora in one of the buildings by the bridge and ran back towards Rakuntash who was still screaming and walking around the bridge."

" **This is impossible! How are you still here!** Because I never left!  **You should've stayed in your place! Now I'm gonna kill everything you ever loved!** You have to get through me first!"

Jasmine ran up behind Rakuntash and kicked him down.

"Z! You gotta beat him!"

"What do you think I'm doing?! **He'll never succeed!** "

Jasmine kicked him across the face and he started laughing.

" **You gonna beat me out of him? I thought you weren't gonna hurt him?** "

"He can take most of my hits. Isn't that right?"

"Damn straight!"

She kicked them again.

" **This will never work on me!** "

"Who said it was for you?"

Nine was watching Jasmine carefully as he flew in behind Rakuntash to help him. Before he was able to lunge at Jasmine, Zex managed to grab his tail.

"Rakuntash? What are you doing?!"

"Who ever said this was Rakuntash."

Zex pulled hard on Nine's tail and slammed him into the ground.

"It's about time I get to beat your ass." Zex said as he just began slamming his fist into Nine's face. "It doesn't feel too good, does it!"

Zex jumped up and turned Nine around who was gasping for air and choking up blood. Zex tightly held onto one of Nine's wings and planted his foot on his back.

"Rakuntash! Get him!"

"You're dealing with me now!"

Zex pulled hard and Nine kept screaming in pain. It wasn't long until Zex completely ripped his wing off. Nine pushed Zex off and tried crawling away. A torrent of water came crashing down on Nine as he was bound in chains made of water. Jasmine could only see that it was stinging into his flesh. She looked over the bridges edge and saw Jagger controlling the water from below. He summoned it towards him as both Nine and Jagger was dragged into the ocean.

Jasmine heard something move as she was almost clawed at by Zex.

" **How dare you bring him back! I'm gonna make you pay!** "

Rakuntash began delivering blow after blow on Jasmine as she couldn't focus on which direction the next blow was going to come from. It didn't take long before Rakuntash reached for her own blade and drove it into her heart. The attack took Jasmine by surprise.

"You should've stayed out of this pup. Now I'm gonna do the same thing to that boy friend of yours and burn this city to the ground. This will be a repeat of what happened long ago. Except this time..." Rakuntash twisted the blade. "There will be no survivors."

"Wow." Jasmine said coughing up blood. "I'm so impressed that you're this stupid. Nobody ever did tell you, did they? I'm a hybrid now." Jasmine walked further into the blade, all the way to the hilt, and grabbed onto Rakuntash's wrist. " I can not die and I can not be killed."

Jasmine head butted him and he stumbled backwards onto his back. Jasmine straddled him and punched him repeatedly in the face. From the blood that poured out of his face, Jasmine drew a expelling symbol on his stomach. "Whenever you're ready Zex. Tell me when!"

" **No!** "

Rakuntash pushed Jasmine off and started to fly off, but Jasmine grabbed onto his tail and pulled him back down. She then reached for both of his wings and twisted them. Rakuntash screamed in pain.

"'Now?'

" **No!** Now!"

Jasmine straddled him again and began saying words in an unknown language. Rakuntash was trying to get away from her, but couldn't fathom the strength to do so. Jasmine placed a hand one his heart and the other on his fore-head. She continued her speech and the blackness that was across Zex's face and arm began to fade. Rakuntash was screaming again.

" **You fucking bitch! I'll get you! And when I do you'll be begging for mercy! Just wait until I come back! You'll end up just like that slut of a mother you have!** "

Jasmine punched him across the face and his whole body went still. The marks continued to fade and Jasmine finished her speech. 

"I want to see you come back from that." Jasmine said pulling the still lodged blade out of her chest.

No reply.

Zex was still breathing, but unconscious.

"Oops.....maybe I hit him a bit too hard." Jasmine mumbled to herself as she got up. Her ears picked up yelling from Seth and she flew towards the ship.

Seth was being held in a choke hold from Kemkash as Jagger was firing numerous amounts of silver bullets at him. Jagger accidentally hit Seth in the leg. Again.

"Watch what the fuck you're doing with that damn gun!"

"I'm trying! Stop squirming!" 

Jasmine flew into Kemkash's back making him drop Seth who crawled away. Kemkash lifted himself up and pulled back his hood. His face was burned and his mouth was filled with long razor-like teeth.

"Never would've thought you looked that ugly." Seth said,gripping his leg to stop the bleeding.

Kemkash roared at him until Rakuntash landed in between both sides.

"Brother! This should be an easy task! We can kill them all at once!"

" **You're entirely right.** "

Seth and Jagger gasped and looked at Jasmine.

"I thought you said you could bring back Zex?" Seth whispered.

"Trust me! I thought I did!"

The figure that stood in front of them winked and slowly turned around.

" **Oh, but brother. I think it's time to end this.** "

Something shiny wrapped around Kemkash's neck as Zex appeared on his back tightly pulling the silver chain with the help of his new wings. The other illusion of Rakuntash faded into thin air.

"You!......Bastard!"

"What? You forget about my illusions?'

"You'll pay for tricking me!"

Kemkash started trashing around and reached up for the chain around his neck. The chain was burning deep into his skin.

"Guys! A little help would be nice!"

Seth jumped onto Kemkash's back to help Zex with pulling. Jagger grabbed either of Kemkash's arm to hold him down. Jasmine got ready for the final blow as she pulled out her blade.

Zex chuckled a bit.

"How does it feel to have been beaten by your own creation?"

"Go to hell."

"I'll see you when I get there."

Seth and Zex pulled in unison as Kemkash's head was sliced off. It rolled toward Jasmine and she stabbed her blade in his head. She then proceeded to light his body and head on fire. They all looked at each other for a moment.

"Please tell me you fell for that?" Zex asked.

"Ok. Yeah! Your illusion got to me that time." Jasmine said, throwing her hands in the air.

"Yes!" Zex jumped up, but groaned in pain soon afterward.

"That's what you get."

"My bad. And if you could never ever twist these wings ever again that would be greatly appreciated. It fucking felt like you split my spine in two places at once."

"So wait. You're keeping the wings? How is that even possible?" Jagger asked.

"If demon blood of a used to be demon is injected into a human host, that human will slowly start to shape into that particular demon. Until a possession occurs, that human will not complete the process of officially turning into a demon. I got that from one of the burnt paper at the laboratory. So I guess this is your completed demon form?" Jasmine said.

"But, I thought after a exorcist, said subject looses whatever changes that has happened to the body immediately." Zex said, messing with his wings.

"Well technically you're not human. Nor are you demon. I suggest you get used to them now. They may morph back into your body later. For now we have the rest of the city to save so..." She pulled her blade from Kemkash's head. "...let's go be guardians."

"Wait. What!? Won't that hurt! Jasmine!"

Jasmine jumped off the ship and continued to run towards the ship. The others followed and fought off the remaining demons that were in the city.


	60. Diary

Entry 30, Year 1723, Winter

_We stumbled upon two kids in the snow yesterday. Running from this demon group who served under a demon named Kemkash. We've been after that gut for some years now. This is a first. Demons don't usually go after kids, right? I was defending the new guy , Zex or whatever he called himself, and before I could leave, he grabbed my ankle and begged me to take him with me. I couldn't leave them there. He was young with his very little sister. I took them in, but Grievus doesn't like it one bit. Well, he'll get over it. This guy. He seems scared, but also eager to do things. Like I was working on the barrier for the city in the library and he wanted to know how it would work. He seems eager to learn, but hey I was too when I was on my own. He's like a mini me or something. I guess I have a little apprentice here in the library._


	61. Diary

Entry 31, Year 1725, Summer

_The city has been completed after a  year of constant building!_

_I didn't think we would finish it that quickly, but hey! We did it! Some help from Zex too! It turns out he's one of those escaped human convicts the demons would abduct and experiment upon. I wish he would've told us where he was held, but it pains him to remember such event so I don't ask him about it often. But I feel sorry for him. Aside from the pain and torture he endured, he said that as they were planning on taking him and his sister, his parents pleaded for his life. They were shot in front of him and there was nothing he could do about it._

_Talk about traumatizing. No one should have to go through that._

_Well, I better get back to work. Although the city is complete, we have to help move people in. This may be a new change for us werewolves. This may also be my last entry as well. You know, work and all. I gotta find the rest of these entries that I've hidden around the world along with some old artifacts from the past._

_I can put them in the archives they gave back to me. It was the only thing still under all the rubble from the fire. Oh, well. Make with what you have right? I'll talk about it later though._


	62. Bonus sequence

In a cave far away from Arcina, far away from any form of civilization, buried under ice and snow, something stirs from its slumber. A demon. It catches the scent of something vaguely familiar. It sniffs the air closely.

"You have gotten stronger. Not much of that small runt that I left you as back then."

The demon slowly gets up paces the ground. Lurking in the darkness.

"I wonder how much you have missed me after all this time. First your parents then that brother of yours. I sometimes wonder why I left you alive after all this time."

The demon stops walking. Moving his tail and feeling around his body. Long claws. Hard, bumpy skin. A few horns here and there following down past his wings and onto his tail.

"Well, no matter now. It seems that I thurst for your blood now. Sooner or later you'll come for me and I can't have that. I guess I'll have to get you before you even have a chance at me."

The demon stretches and yawns for a bit. Bright yellow eyes and long sharp fangs glisten as they spot the entrance to the cave.

"Don't think I won't come to finish your pathetic family line, Seth Hitame. You really better prepare yourself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! I am done!..........For now,of course. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this small, old story of mine. Until next time!


	63. Chapter 63

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a full chapter.

This isn't a chapter but I'm glad to say that Agents of Block B 2 is successfully up and running. Enjoy reading part 2!!!!


End file.
